Vesperia Switched
by sonoci
Summary: Ever wonder what it'd be like if the Vesperia characters changed roles? Like Estelle lives in the Lower Quarter while Yuri lives in the royal? Or Karol's a researcher and Rita's a guild member? Chapters go by the game's synopsis.
1. Broken Aque Blastia

EDIT: Art for Vesperia Switched can be found here: photobucket (dot) com/albums/mm289/sonoci/Vesperia%20-%20Switched/

Alright, I'll try to be quick here.

This is my first true fan fiction so it's probably not very good. I'm mostly doing it as practice for writing. Also for fun. Polite critique and tips on how to make it better are highly appreciated.

So yeah. The roles of the characters are switched but their personalities are basically the same. I'm trying to not have quote on quote lines but I can't completely ignore them so bare with me.

Obviously, since I'm going by Vesperia's synopsis, later chapters will have spoilers, so BE WARNED!

Okay, that should cover everything. Here it goes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 - Broken Aque Blastia**

The sun shone down brightly on the pages of the book. Estelle smiled. It was such a nice day, and the sun made it easier to read. She slowly let her eyes skim over the words written on the paper.

'Our world, Terca Lumireis. No one knows how far it's lands and oceans stretch. For the people are no match for the hordes of monsters that crawl the earth.'

'Barriers protect the cities in which we live, and we are completely dependent on them for our survival. These barriers are generated by the blastia. Blastia use the primeval power of aer that fills the world…to provide us with fire, water, and light. They provide us with everything that has made the empire prosper.'

'Perhaps one day…We may even forget the threat of the vicious monsters that lie in wait, just beyond the barriers. The blessings of the blastia will bestow ever more prosperity in the world and peace to its people.'

'From the imperial capital Zaphias, bedrock of peace, we pray: May tranquility…'

The book nearly fell out of her hands when she toppled on the windowsill. There was a small tremor. Wondering what caused it, Estelle peered out the window and in doing so, got slightly splashed.

Water was rising high into the sky, raining down on the residents of the lower quarter below. The small structure in the middle seemed to be malfunctioning.

x x x

A small bit of water was spouting out from the tops of houses in the distance. From the windows of the castle it only looked like a child attempting to make it rain. Considering the distance, however, you'd have to wonder what had happened.

With one elbow at the window, a man looked at the scene. "The world's just full of mysteries. I'd like to figure out some of them, myself…" He turned to look at the door. A smile creeped to his face. "It's about time for that 'plan' to take place, I'd say."

x x x

Estelle was still looking down below at the chaos when her door flew open. It nearly hit Repede, who had been happily sleeping on the floor. A kid of about six or seven stood in the doorway. "Estelle! It's terrible! The fountain's broken again!"

"Ted? But I thought it just got fixed…"

"That doesn't matter! We need help down there!"

"O-Okay." She put down the book on her bed. "Wait, is Flynn helping too?"

Ted shook his head. "I tried to get him, but they wouldn't let me see him!"

Estelle walked past Ted and went down the stairs, him and Repede at her heels. "Really? That's too bad, we could really use his help now."

Everyone was doing what they could to stop the water. Piling sandbags, throwing the water to the side. In the midst of the action, even some of the elders were helping. One of them being Hanks. "Ah, Estelle! Glad you could make it."

She lightly smiled. "I'll do what I can to help." Picking up a bucket, she started to pour the water into a tub the others were using, probably to store the water for later use. (A/N: I truthfully don't really know what Yuri, Hanks and the rest of them are doing to 'help' the fountain situation at the beginning of the game, so this is the best I could come up with).

After a few trips, Estelle glanced at the middle of the fountain and noticed something was off. She put her bucket to the side and examined it closer. It looked like there was an empty hole. 'Wait, wasn't that where…'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Hanks. "If you're not going to help, mind standing to the side?"

Blushing and bowing at the same time, Estelle hesitantly replied, "Oh, I-I'm sorry, it's just…" she looked at the hole again. "The blastia core…I think it's missing."

"The blastia core? You mean that shiny thing?" Hanks scratched his chin. "Wait, you think it's gone?"

Estelle glanced again at the hole, then thought about what could've happened. An idea drifted into her head and she decided to grab it. "Hanks, the researcher who…um… 'fixed' the fountain, what was his name?"

"His name? Hmmm…" he went back to chin scratching. "I think his name was Capel. He lives up there in the royal quarter."

The royal quarter. 'Not a place for me to be…' Estelle looked at the road that lead toward it. "Thank you, Hanks." She headed for that same road, Repede at her side.

Hanks eyes followed her. "Just what are ya gonna do?"

Estelle stopped for a moment. "I'm going to ask Mr. Capel if he knows what happened to the blastia!" she started up the hill once again.

Hanks sighed. "That girl. So reckless. A noble like him won't listen to her." He turned to continue helping with the fountain situation.

"Here's hoping she doesn't get in hell."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own Vesperia legally.

Hope you enjoyed and look forward to more. ^-^ I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Infiltrate the Royal Quarter!

Beginning stuff:

Obviously, since I'm going by Vesperia's synopsis, later chapters will have spoilers, so BE WARNED!

Apologies for the somewhat Abyss reference.

Chapter 2 :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 – Infiltrate the Royal Quarter!**

There were knights standing at the gate that lead to the royal quarter. As far as Estelle knew, the gate was the only way to get in. Besides going beyond the barrier. She frowned at the knights. If they were there, her chances of talking to Capel were close to none.

Repede stood beside her. She had to crouch behind some bushes to avoid being seen. 'Maybe they'll go for lunch or something…' Estelle pouted when she thought of the chances of that happening. As if reading her thoughts, Repede started to run towards the knights.

Rooted to the spot, Estelle half yelled, half whispered to Repede, "No! Repede! Don't…!"

The knight on the left was the first to notice him. "Huh? What…A dog?" He slowly went up to Repede, his partner on the right approaching now, too. They both bent down to look at the canine closer. The first knight tilted his head and said, "What the hell's a dog doing here without-"

In one swift move, Repede knocked their feet out from under them, and as they fell their heads hit. They were knocked out cold.

Estelle ran up to him. "Repede! You really shouldn't have done that!" In response, Repede nodded his head toward the gate and then ran toward it himself. Estelle slightly gaped. "Oh…I guess…I can get in now."

Walking past the gates, Estelle looked up at the sky. It seemed brighter in the royal quarter. Brighter everywhere except one area…She gazed that way and saw a burnt out lamp. Looking closer, she realized it wasn't burnt out at all. The core was missing. She knew what that meant.

There was a thief running around.

Before she could wonder further, a bark from Repede brought her back to earth. "Oh…? What is it Repede?" As his reply he ran down a road toward a mansion. At first, Estelle didn't understand but then it hit her. "Capel's house!"

Knocking on the door when she reached it, Estelle stood there for a few seconds. She sighed, "Maybe _he's_ out for lunch." A determined look came to her eye. "I'll-I'll look for a back entrance! Maybe he's just shy…" saying this, she wanders to the left.

Turning a corner, she comes to a dead end. As she was about to sigh again, she heard the front door open. Her hopes rised again as she peered around the corner.

Her hopes dropped.

A researcher was there. Most likely Capel. His cape was hanging low to the ground. It was almost as if it was too big for him. Very short, his hood didn't even make him look tall. But his appearance wasn't what Estelle was looking at.

In his hand he was holding the aque blastia. The other was occupied by a bag that jingled when it moved. _He_ was the thief.

As if he knew he'd just been found out, Capel looked at Estelle and started to run. She started after him and Repede stopped him in his tracks. "Why, why did you steal those cores?"

He looked startled. Starting to reach for his coat, Estelle went closer to him, trying to stop him. Unfortunately, she didn't get there in time and Capel used his smoke bomb.

Repede was luckier, however, as he had gotten the bag Capel had been holding. Estelle smiled when she saw what he had accomplished. "Good boy!"

When she reached for the bag, voices were heard down the road, "I say, what is the cause of this commotion?" "It appears to be a lady from the lower quarter, Adecor."

Looking up, Estelle saw two familiar figures. One was thin, tall, had a moustache and possibly the biggest lips in the world. He was the first one that spoke, Adecor. The other was small and round with a lower-toned voice. 'B…It started with a B…' Estelle felt a little bad for forgetting his name.

"I say, Boccos, let us-"

"Boccos, that was it!" Estelle smiled, feeling proud, but was then flustered realizing she had interrupted Adecor. "O-Oh, I'm so sor-"

"I say, we need not hear the words of a criminal!" Adecor drew his sword. Boccos was at his side, getting his spear ready. "Come with us quietly, and you won't suffer!"

Estelle was shocked. "M-Me? A criminal? What did I-"

Boccos slightly shook his head. "Oh, how low can you get, breaking into a noble's home, and stealing!"

She looked down at the bag Repede had brought her, startled at what it looked like. Where was Repede, anyway? "But I didn't-"

"Silence, I say! If you will not come willingly, we have no choice but to fight!" the two took a step forward. Estelle reluctantly drew her sword and shield. 'I-I won't hurt them, just hit them a bit so I can explain…'

Adecor took a step in front of Boccos. "I am your superior, so I say, I will strike first!" Boccos, in turn took a few steps so he was in front. "No no no, I am _your_ superior! Stand in the back!"

Confused, Estelle watched as they continued to ramble. They were in a heated argument now, and it didn't seem like they'd stop anytime soon. "I feel bad for doing this, but…" She went up to Adecor and swung her shield, lightly but just strong enough, hit his head and knocked him to the ground.

Boccos looked at her, taken off guard by what just happened. "It's not polite to interrupt a conversation!" He attacked with his spear, but Estelle countered by blocking with her shield, parrying around it, and hitting Boccos in the head as well with the hilt of her sword.

She looked down at the two of them sadly. "I'd hope it wouldn't come to this. I'm so sorry. But you have to listen. You see, I didn't-"

"My, my. Can't the Jade Brigade take care of even one single lowlife?" (A/N: I couldn't think of anything besides that that wasn't too obvious .)

The 'brigade' quickly got off the ground and took to the salute position. "I-I say! Captain Cumore! I apologise for this unsightly display!"

Cumore came down the path with four soldiers with him. "I guess I'll have to take care of this girl myself."

Adecor looked at the captain and said, sounding a bit ashamed, "Please, don't tell Captain Jade about this, Sir."

Estelle was at a loss for words. As she searched for some, she noticed Repede running toward the lower quarter. With the bag in his mouth. Looking down, she saw that it wasn't there anymore.

Laughing, Adecor spoke, "I say, that tops it all! Abandoned by your faithful pooch!" Boccos laughed as well. Cumore just looked at Estelle, then his knights.

Putting up his hand as an order, the knights closed in on Estelle. Cumore laughed slightly, "Ten days in jail or so ought to teach the girl a lesson."

Resisting, Estelle shouted out, "Please! You don't understand! I didn't do anything!"

They weren't listening, and they didn't the entire way to the castle dungeons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vesperia = NOT MINE

This chapter was a bit longer, but I think I like it more than the last one.

I'm not so sure how I did on Adecor, Boccos and Cumore so advice/what you thought on those three is very greatly appreciated.


	3. Dungeon Escape

Shortening again:

My first fan fiction=this sucks. I need to get better, so kind tips appreciated. O3O

Obviously, since I'm going by Vesperia's synopsis, later chapters will have spoilers, so BE WARNED!

I might randomly post skits or sidequests if I was too lazy to post a chapter, so that's also something.

Alrighty, here we go~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 – Dungeon Escape**

Crumpled bed sheets and a plank of wood was all that made up the bed that Estelle had sat on. There wasn't much in the little cell. It was empty, just like her heart. Still in disbelief of being arrested, she laid down on the bed and began to hear again. Up until then, the shock had blocked out any sound flowing into her head.

Another resident occupied the cell beside her. Talking to the knight on guard duty, the other prisoner spoke. "So, I believe you've heard of the thief who stole a valuable treasure from a mansion around here, hmm?"

The knight chuckled smugly, "Yeah, yeah. Then she was caught and the treasure was returned, right?"

"No, the noble people made that lie to avoid suspicion. The treasure in the mansion now is a fake."

His armour clanked as he went closer to the cell, "You're pulling my leg." It seemed like he was going to say more, but he stopped, looking toward the exit and blurted out instead, "That's enough out of you. It's almost meal time." With that, he left for the front desk.

There was a small pause of silence before Estelle's neighbour talked. "You must be awake, right? You've been awfully quiet."

Although the woman talking to her was supposedly a criminal, her calm voice cleared Estelle's head. "I'm…I'm just thinking about the lower quarter."

"The lower quarter? Ah, yes, I heard about that."

"I wish I knew how they were doing…"

"I'm sorry, but that's something I don't know."

Estelle sighed. "I need to get out of here, I need to know why Capel did that…"

Her neighbour was quiet for a few seconds before talking again, "Hmm? So you know THE Capel? The famed 'Genius Mage' from Aspio, the City of Scholars?"

"Do you know about him?"

The woman slightly laughed. "I'm afraid I've nearly told you everything already."

Before Estelle could question the woman further, the dungeon's entrance door opened. A man walked by, and Estelle gasped as he did. 'Commandant Alexei? Why is he…'

Alexei spoke sternly. "Out."

Sounding disappointed, the woman replied, "Oh well. I guess fun doesn't last forever."

Walking by, Alexei pasted her cell again and the woman followed. She was Krityian. That was strange on its own. Krityians were peaceful people, they usually weren't in jail.

Just as she was in front of Estelle, the Krityian tripped, stopping outside the thick iron bars. She whispered between them, "Beneath the statue of the goddess…" sticking her hand between the bars, she also left a 'gift.'

"What are you doing?" Alexei's voice echoed down the empty hall. The Krityian hastily answered, "Oh, don't worry. I'm coming."

While the Krityian left, Estelle gaped at the key she had been given. 'I did say I needed to get out of here…' she went over the situation. 'But…if I left, I'd just get thrown in again…' Quietly snapping her fingers, she grasped a plan. "Flynn!"

Still feeling bad about it, Estelle got up and used the key. To her somewhat surprise, it opened. Maybe she could trust that Krityian after all. She peered at the guard, watched him snore and decided now was a good time to leave.

Heading up the stairs, she thought about her plan.

Flynn. If she could find him…He could, _would_, help her. This mess would finally be solved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vesperia belongs to Namco, not me.

This was a short chapter. I'm not sure how I did converting Raven's lines to Judy, so again, advice/thoughts appreciated.

More to come. We ALL know what's coming next. :D …Unless somehow you're not this far in the game yet.


	4. Meeting with a Mystery Man

First fanfic.

Going by synopsis.

Might have skits/sidequests.

Eventually, I'll stop putting this stuff up here. Probably after chapter 5.

Please enjoy my crappy writing ='D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 – Meeting with a Mystery Man**

Every step she took echoed through the empty castle halls. With every echo, Estelle strained to walk quieter so as to not draw attention to herself. It was hard to manage. Now and again, she would have to knock out a knight who spotted her, much to her disliking. She couldn't chance being caught again, though, so as much as she didn't like it she had to in order to keep going.

Sneaking her way up the stairs, Estelle finally made it out of the first chamber. The new one she walked into didn't appear to have any knights about. Taking the opportunity, she walked out into the middle and examined the room, trying to remember if she'd seen it those many months back. Back when she'd been a knight.

Slightly reminiscing, a memory came back to her at how she surprised all her fellow rookies-in-training by passing all the 'tests' before anyone else. After that day, they stopped teasing her about 'being a girl' and 'attempting the impossible.' Of course, without Flynn there with her, they probably would've been right.

A voice echoed twice. Once from the halls, twice from the helmet blocking it. "Who are you!?" Estelle looked to her side to see two knights had walked in on her. This wasn't good.

The knights she had faced so far had all been too far away from each other to provide back up. Knocking them out that way was easy, but could she do it with two of them?

One of the two called back down a hall, "Quick! Come this way! Intruder!" With the echoing halls, Estelle didn't have to strain her ears to hear two more pairs of feet trudging down the hall. …Or was it…three? Two definite armoured feet were coming down one hall but there was another set of footsteps.

Estelle didn't have time to think it over. The two knights who owned the armoured footwear were now there. If she was unsure about fighting two of them, she was completely distraught about four.

Panicking, she attempted to reason with them. "I-I know I don't belong here, but please! You have to let me see Flynn!"

Two of the knights, the reinforments that had just arrived, drew their swords. Estelle was afraid but she pulled out here shield and saber, nonetheless. Before the two could reach her, though, Estelle heard a grunt which was followed by an azure colored wave of power. The wave connected with the two and sent them both to the floor, unconscious.

Thinking it was Flynn, Estelle started to turn but the two knights that were left started to attack. By playing offensively as well as defensively, she knocked them out as well. It was easier than she had thought earlier.

Her attention went back to the source of the wave earlier. Supposedly Flynn, Estelle turned happily only to be faced by a long, dark-haired man. Deceivingly, he was the same height as Flynn. Out of her shock Estelle only managed to say, "W-Who…who are you?"

Before the man could state his reply, a loud, low voice shouted through the castle. "Estellise Heurassin! (1) Where are you?"

This was followed by Adecor. "I say, turn yourself in!"

The first voice spoke again, "Louder fools! Say it like you mean it!"

Boccos spoke then, "Lieutenant Leblanc…Your voice is TOO loud…My ears…"

Her hand went to her mouth. They'd already found her out. Looking back at the longhaired man, he returned her gaze with an inquiring look. "Estellise Heurassin? Hmm, the name matches up and you know Flynn."

At the sound of his name, Estelle chirped up. "_You_ know Flynn?" her mood skyrocketed and she added, "Looks like he was wrong about there being 'No one to talk to at the castle.'"

Smiling a bit the man looked down the hall where the reinforcements had come from. "Hey, since we both seem to be looking for Flynn, why don't we head to his room together?" pausing he looked down at the unconscious soldiers. "We might want to hurry before these guys come to."

Estelle's eyes went down to the soldiers as well and she nodded at the suggestion. "That's a good idea. I'll lead the way."

Starting down the hallway, Estelle went over her incomplete thoughts. 'Who is this man? He looks like a noble but…How or why is he in the castle?' she silently shook her head and continued to walk down the hallway. All of that didn't matter now.

She just needed to find Flynn. If that meant going with this mystery man, 'So be it.' Finishing her thought, she listened to the echoes of four feet walking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) …Did I spell that right?

Vesperia isn't mine no matter how hard I pray.

I actually really liked this chapter. Even though it's really really short. D:

Before someone asks, I have to say, I don't name the chapters. It's what the synopsis names them. (give it I tweak them a bit)

Oh, we all know who's come in now~~

I also realized I hate referring to people as "the woman" or "the man". Mostly because I feel it sounds plain, not to mention woman or man could mean literally anyone.

Thoughts and advice appreciated. (actually, I just want to know if people are reading it at all.)


	5. Assassin's Strike

Can anyone guess what happens next? I'll give you a hint, it starts with Z and ends in I. O3O

…Yeah, very hard I know.

FWOO, CHAPTER FIVE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 – Assassin's Strike**

Walking down the halls that seemed to go on forever, Estelle started to rethink her decision to lead. Not only did all the rooms and walls look the same, she was quite tired from all the fighting she'd done. Her acquaintance gave her anxious looks every now and again.

After marching around for some time, they came across an aroma. Smelling the air, Estelle confirmed it was curry. She looked to her right at the door the odour seemed to come from. Stomach growling, she convinced the noble to go in and eat. This was after they were certain no knights were inside.

With her energy restored, Estelle set out once again leading, or at least trying, the way to Flynn's room. A few more staircases, a few more knights, a few more hallways. Her energy was dropping, and she felt like they'd never find it.

Just as she was about to internally pout, the nobleman went in front of her and looked around the hall. Being silent for a few seconds he finally stated, "It should be around here somewhere…"

Looking to his left, Estelle noticed a door. Smiling broadly she announced, "There! There it is!"

Now he was smiling too. Estelle reached for the door handle and they let themselves in.

It wasn't much of a change of scenery. Flynn's room was as empty as the halls outside were. Clean all around, it looked like it had been abandoned just a few days before. The curtains were closed, making it eerie inside.

The realization made everything inside Estelle drop. "No…He's not here." Although, she had to wonder why.

Cursing under his breath, the man walked up to the window. Pulling aside one of the curtains he looked down. "Damn, looks like he ditched me."

Sitting down on the bed, Estelle questioned the man, "Why are you looking for Flynn anyway, um…Mister?" She was still down, but her curiosity got the better of her.

Returning the look, he blinked at her and sighed. "Oh, right. Sorry. Seems like I forgot to mention my name. I'm-"

Interrupting, the door fell in, surprising Estelle. She got off the bed and took a few steps back. As soon as it seemed like it was nothing, a man with strange clothing and…what can only be described as 'multi-colored' hair, walked over the door. His face looked as hostile as his voice sounded, "Prepare to fall victim to my blade."

Estelle couldn't help it, she silently glared at the man. The entire day she'd been blamed for things she hadn't done, now someone just came in and wanted to kill her? Anybody would be at their wits end. For Estelle, usually kind and polite, her end was being thoroughly mad.

Though she was mad, however, she tried to remain calm. "You shouldn't break down peoples' doors. Please, try knocking!" she was off the bed now.

The assassin laughed mockingly. "I am Zagi, the man who will end your life. Now die, Flynn Scifo!" flipping, he assaulted Estelle, who, just in time, put up her shield to block the attack.

Standing at the window, the noble shouted out, "Whoa! Hold on there! She's not Flynn! For one thing, she's…a she! Flynn is a _guy_!"

Estelle quickly winked back at him. "Don't worry! I can handle this guy!" 'After all,' she added in her mind, '_No one_ mistakes me for a guy and gets away with it.' It sounded strange to her, making those kind of comments, but now wasn't the time to think of that.

Quickly, Zagi launched attack after attack at Estelle. She could barely get any attacks in, but luckily when she did, they hit dead on. With every time she hit him, Zagi's smile grew.

While blocking one of his slashes, she was caught off-guard as Zagi pushed the shield aside and slashed at her left arm. It cut deep in and Estelle had to bite her lip to keep back the pain. Blood started to stain her sleeve.

Laughing maniacally, the assassin yelled, "Aw, what's the matter? Can't fight anymore?"

Estelle recovered and stood straight. "I'm just getting started." He was _not _going to win this fight.

Another sword was drawn as the noble came to Estelle's side. "Estellise, I'll fight too!"

A few feet from Zagi, Estelle nodded. "All right. But if it gets bad, please run away."

The man's answer wasn't what she was expecting. "What? And leave all the fun to you? I don't think so." She wasn't looking at him, but Estelle could tell he was smiling.

Zagi laughed again. "Ahahahahah! The more the merrier!"

Although she didn't know the noble, Estelle made a promise in her mind that she'd protect him. Not only because she felt he was dragged into this, but he'd never let her live it down if she ran. That, she could feel.

Swinging her sword and shield she kept Zagi at bay as her new partner cast a spell. She was too busy fighting to hear what he chanted, but she did hear one thing: "First Aid!" The only reason being she heard it from inside her.

As the two small words echoed through her body, she felt a healing touch follow. The gash that was on her arm instantly stopped bleeding, and the pain almost vanished. It felt like she was drifting through water, but of course, she wasn't.

She was in a battle.

Slightly in a daze, she continued to clash swords with the crazed man. At one point, he opened her defences once again. About to give a fatal strike, Estelle closed her eyes. What she felt wasn't another wound. She felt slight breeze of someone rushing past and heard two swords connecting.

Opening her eyes, she saw that the noble had stepped in front of her. Zagi looked angry. "Damn it! Out of the way!"

Struggling, her partner looked back and shouted, "Fall back!" Guiltily, she did. Turning, she saw the two fighting intensely.

The nobleman was a shockingly good swordsman. Every slash Zagi unleashed only managed to tatter his clothes. If blood was shed, it was either Zagi's or a small amount from the noble.

Estelle realized something and slapped her head. Why didn't she think of it earlier? So far only one of them had been fighting the lunatic. They never fought _together_.

Rushing in, she slashed at an open area, wounding Zagi quite badly. Breathing heavily, Zagi retreated to on top of the door. "That's it…Now I feel truly alive!"

Before the fight began again, a hooded figure appeared in the hallway. "Zagi, the knights have showed up. Make it quick."

The figure was supposedly Zagi's ally, but Zagi turned and slashed him. "Shut up! I was just getting to the best part!"

Getting up, the hooded man glared at Zagi with his glowing red eyes. "How dare you! If you don't hurry the knights will show up. Or would you rather have your fun end today?"

Seeming to agree, Zagi headed for the hall, killing the figure in his path. With one final look backwards, he disappeared into the darkness.

Sitting back on the bed, Estelle sighed in relief. "I'm glad that's over." She wasn't on the bed long. Heading for the door, she turned while a thought came to her. "You never did tell me why you're looking for Flynn."

Sheathing his sword, the noble looked up somewhat surprised. "Uh…well…" scratching his head he finished with, "You'll find out when we find him."

Another dilemma. Estelle tilted her head. "But…how are we supposed to find him? We don't know where he went." She looked up at the man to see him smiling. Blinking she asked, "Wait, you mean…?"

"He went on a pilgrimage. In other words, he isn't in the capital."

A bead of sweat ran down Estelle's cheek. Not in the capital. Not in the barrier.

"Estellise."

Looking up at the man she stuttered, "What is it? …Oh, yes. Let's stay together until we find Flynn."

Blinking, the man replied, "Um, yeah. Well, what I was going to say is my name is Yuri."

"Oh…" to avoid letting him see her blush, she turned to leave once again. This time she stopped due to Yuri's voice. "We…can't exactly just leave the door here."

Looking back, she was slightly surprised to hear that coming from him. She nodded and helped him lift it off the floor.

Once the door was back to it's former state, Estelle smiled. She hadn't found Flynn, but she did find a new companion and she felt quite certain she would find Flynn.

…Eventually.

Yuri turned to her. "So how are we going to go about getting out of here?"

Remembering what she had heard in her cell, Estelle simply answered, "We ask the goddess for help!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guh, I use too many commas.

Guh, I made Estelle so out of character.

Guh, Zagi is hard to write about.

Guh, Capel is now Carpel according to spellcheck.

Guh, I unfortunately don't own Vesperia.


	6. Secret Passage

I can't actually believe I'm writing this much. Seriously unnatural.

Must be my complete love for Vesperia. 3 Not to mention tweaking it. It's such a challenge and I LOVE challenges~

…I seem happier than normal. Today is abnormal.

Taking StarGuy's advice (I'm thinking of everyone's advice, don't worry) I've attempted to make this chapter a little longer. Hopefully, I managed.

Chapter six, they FINALLY leave the castle. NO MORE DESCRIPTIONS OF HALLWAYS AND EMPTINESS, DEERGOD YESH.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6 – Secret Passage**

Estelle couldn't help but hold back a giggle anytime Yuri asked about the goddess. It made her feel accomplished to know something he didn't. Given, she had no idea why. 'But as the saying goes "_ignorance is bliss_"'.

Someway or another, the two managed to wander their way on to a balcony like structure. It curved around the top of a circular room. Feeling relieved, Estelle was glad it wasn't another empty hallway. She had to wonder to herself, 'Is it a law to make a castle big for no reason…?'

Opening her thoughts again, a blast of sound came rushing to her ears. Yelling, battling, feet running, words here and there finishing others' sentences…It was so loud Estelle had to cover her ears. This attracted a look from Yuri.

That often happened when she did that. Somehow she developed a habit of blocking out all sound when she was thinking. When she stopped thinking, it all came in at once. She had tried to get better at letting the sound in gradually, but that was one thing she never did achieve.

Ears recovered, Estelle moved her hands only to hear Leblanc shout, "Estellise Heurassin! Show yourself!" voluntarily, she put her hands back to her ears. Not now. If he shouted her name now, somehow, by her absolutely horrible luck, _she'd_ get blamed for the fight. 'Add _that_ to the list…'

Behind her, Yuri smiled. "Today just isn't your day, is it?"

Blinking, Estelle realised that last comment she had said aloud. "Um…well. I guess you could say it's 'one of _those_ days.'" Blushing, she quickly changed the topic. "Do you think this commotion was caused by that Zagi character?"

Nodding, Yuri agreed. Estelle waited for him to say something, but nothing came. It was strange just how quiet he actually was. To her he seemed like the loud type. 'People make mistakes, I guess.'

Breaking the silence above the commotion, Estelle turned and suggested that they get a move-on before they were noticed. Yuri nodded again. Starting to leave, one of the torn bits of his clothing got caught under his foot. Tripping, he caught himself, one hand on the floor. …One hand over another torn piece of cloth.

Noticing this, Estelle said, "That's not good. If we were to be chased I don't know how I'd feel about leaving you behind. After you trip that is." She felt like she was being a bit harsh, but with the way he was, Yuri wouldn't change if she said anything else. After a slight pause, she added, "Not to mention you look indecent."

Quickly getting up and taking a few steps, Yuri quietly stated, "My room's just up ahead. I have some other clothes there." When he passed by, Estelle swore she saw a tinge of red in his cheeks.

With the nearly identical hallways, it took awhile to final find the white door to Yuri's room. "Here it is." Taking the door handle, he looked back and said…something. Estelle wasn't paying attention. She was too busy looking at all those books that lay beyond the door.

Books were her life, she read one everyday. Nothing was as fulfilling as closing the back cover on to the last sentence on the page. Another story told, another to be opened. There were at least 40 books in the shelf she glimpsed at. No doubt there was more. Before she could search with her eyes, the door closed.

They were probably books she hadn't even read. A new story was the best story. Good books were fun to read again, but nothing could beat being surprised. Forgetting what else, or who else, was behind the door she went up to it. Surprising her, Yuri opened the door, nearly hitting her face.

He looked slightly started himself, rosy in the cheeks again. "Um, hi. Flynn warned me that you often wander off. Just…don't do that here." Closing the door, he left Estelle to wonder why he'd blushed.

Going over what had just happened, she realized what it had looked like. She felt the blood rush to her face as she thought of her conclusion. 'He…he thought I was…'

'…_peeking._'

Leaning against the wall, Estelle had a small conversation with herself. 'No…oh no. That's not what I'm like…Maybe I was just too close…and…and he was so startled that…' shaking her head, she knew she was wrong. 'No…it _definitely _looked like…but he knows…he doesn't…Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.' Mentally she counted. 'Around five. Five things _today_ I've been blamed for…'

She heard the door open. She had been thinking. 'What do you know. I'm getting better.'

Yuri glanced at her when she looked at him. He looked different. His hair was in a lone pony that hung low. His sleeves were long and almost covered the blastia he was wearing on his left wrist. Wearing a somewhat tuxedo over a black coat it looked…noble. Estelle felt the need to be polite.

Holding out her hand, Yuri reluctantly took it. Shaking it, he said, "Nice to meet you, too." It didn't sound like he meant it, but it was a start.

Smiling, Estelle turned to face a nearby exit. An exit of the chamber of course. "Time to find the goddess."

They had made a lucky choice. Leading straight to it, the hall they had just walked through was now Estelle's favourite. Would she ever find it again? Probably not.

The 'goddess' was right in the middle of the room. Estelle had been confused about what the Krityian had meant by 'goddess', but it made sense now as she stared at the statue. Made of a blue substance, it really was beautiful. It did feel godly. Whoever had made it really knew their trade. Only one more confusion remained: How to get beneath it?

Walking over to the statue Yuri examined it. Estelle went over and joined him. Coming up with nothing, she asked him, "How do you think we can get beneath it?"

Thinking for a while, Yuri finally walked up to one of the statue's sides. "Maybe we could move it and there'd be a…secret passage, or something."

Estelle looked at the statue. It didn't seem like it would hold a secret like that. But the chances were high. "You don't think…"

Grabbing the side, Yuri finished. "We won't know until we try." Estelle stopped him, much to his surprise. She felt like she had to prove herself. As she did with any guy. They all had to realise that she wasn't '_just a girl_.' "I'll move it!"

Moving back, he silently agreed. At least that's the way it seemed. Before attempting to move it, Estelle took another look at the statue. Secrets like this were always outside the box.

…Box.

She looked down at the box shapes on the floor. They were all three colors each, having two borders each a different color and then the square in the middle. All of them had that design. All, but one.

Standing on the one different square, Estelle grabbed the statue as Yuri had just a few seconds earlier. Pulling, the statue was lighter than she had thought, and it slid into place. On top of the square, beside the hole.

Looking at her accomplishment, she kneeled down and checked the ladder. Getting up, she glanced at Yuri. "I'm going down, how about you?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

Feeling confident, Estelle headed for the hole, stopping when Yuri grabbed her left arm. "Huh? Is something wrong? …Not coming?"

Shaking his head, he looked at her arm closely. She realised he was looking at the wound from before. It had stopped bleeding and wasn't as bad as before, but it still wasn't good. Noticing the wound, the pain came back. Biting her lip wasn't necessary this time. Calmly turning it, Yuri said, "Just a minute. I'll take a look at it."

Saying that, a magic circle appeared under him. It was the same as before. This time, however, he wasn't chanting. Recalling something she read, Estelle remembered there was a reason for that. Battle often required more concentrated magic, that required saying the chant aloud. Out of battle, the user could simply think.

Slightly in awe of the display again, Estelle wanted to see the blastia's process of this feat. The magic circled disappeared and light surrounded her wound, healing it completely. She continued to stare at the blastia. '…Huh?'

Instinctively she grabbed his arm trying to get a better look, but Yuri pulled it back surprised and stuttered, "H-Hey!"

Flustered, Estelle quickly replied. "I-I'm so sorry! I just never saw a blastia like that…I-I wasn't thinking."

Seeming to believe the lie, Yuri replied, "…If you say so."

Desperate to get off the topic, Estelle took a few steps toward the hole. "My arm feels better though. …Thanks." Accepting his nod as a 'You're welcome,' she looked at the hole again. "A-Anyway, we should be going."

Climbing down the ladder, Estelle looked around what seemed to be sewers. The looked much like the castle halls. You could see the entire layout, however, making it easier to navigate the winding paths.

Yuri drew his sword. Wondering why, Estelle noticed a pack of monsters headed their way. The monsters looked like inflated mice. Not very threatening, but she remembered to not judge a book by it's cover, and books were her life.

Taking in her surroundings, Estelle noticed more of the rodent creatures off to the side. "Yuri, look out! They're coming this way, too!" by this time, she herself had drawn her sword and shield.

The monsters somewhat surrounded them, but that didn't matter. This was one of those cases where the cover tells everything about the book. In this case, a simply weak monster.

It didn't take long at all to get rid of the monsters. Neither of the two was very hurt either. Barely even a scratch.

Continuing on their way, every now and again they had to situate boxes so they could get through. This wasn't hard in the least. A few more mice attacked as well. Estelle felt a bit bad for them. Monsters weren't easily knocked out, they usually had to be killed. She felt bad because it was so easy.

Finally arriving at the ladder, Yuri showed some courtesy and let Estelle go first. "Ladies first." He'd said, smugly. Estelle frowned at him. 'Catches on fast…' they'd only known each other for a few hours, and he already knew her pet peeve.

Shining down, the sun had just made it's way between two clouds. It was already morning. She'd wasted a whole day just getting out of the castle.

Her mood wasn't all bad, however. They had made it out of the castle. They could finally go and find Flynn. She couldn't help but feel happy at that fact. Feeling so happy, she raised her hand and faced Yuri. "It's good to finally be out."

Staring at it quizzically, Yuri questioned her, "What's that?"

"Huh…? Oh, it's a high-five. It means, 'Way to go! We did it!' …Or something like that. All depends on the situation."

Walking up to her hand, he raised his. Poking her's with his lone index finger he asked, "…Like this?"

She was quiet for a few seconds before failing to suppress a laugh. "Y-Yeah…hehe…_Exactly_ like that."

Turning and sighing, Yuri mumbled. "_This _is why I hate new things."

Heading down the road, Estelle beckoned to Yuri. It was time to leave home. Time to leave the capital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…1,921 by word count

DARN, so close.

Well, here's some skits since Yuri has technically joined the party. If there's any 'conditions' for upcoming skits, I'll post them.

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italic._

_**Not so Noble**_

_Yuri? Can I ask you a question?_

Sure. What is it?

_Well, you seem different from other nobles I've met. You seem…friendly._

Friendly? …do I really come off like that?

_Yes. I think you're very kind._

Is that so? Well, I guess it's because I've met nobles and residents from the lower quarter before. The nobles seemed pretty stuck up. I just didn't want to end up like that.

_Really? So…You've been out of the castle before?_

I can't have spent my entire life here, could I?

_N-No…I guess not._

_**Misunderstanding**_

_Um, I'm…sorry about before._

Sorry about…what?

_Well…back at your room._

I'm still not getting where you're coming from.

_Huh? Well…I mean…When I…_

Just spit it out if it's eating you.

_When…When I was…_

Huh? …I didn't hear that last part.

_PEEKING! When I was peeking! I-I!_

You were peeking…? –scoots to the side- And here I thought you were just looking at the door's design.

_The door's…? Wait! I mean…! It only _seemed _like I was peeking! I thought that's what you thought!_

Um…Sure, Estellise. –leaves the skit area-

_No! Things aren't supposed to end up like this!_

_---  
_

Hope you enjoyed the skits and chapter~

A little note, I probably won't update so much for the entire story. At the beginning I just write like crazy, so…Yeah. And also, for skits, the max per chapter is going to be three.


	7. Go North, Young Girl

I'm not even sure I'm human anymore. In about 5 days I've managed to write 6 chapters at least, and now I'm starting the 7th.

…Madness.

I expect this chapter to be short, because all that really happens is Estelle and Yuri leave the capital. The next chapter will probably talk more about the outside world before they arrive at Deidon Hold.

I've also decided that I'll add some side quests into the storyline. I'll probably only do this with the quests that I thoroughly remember (ex. Duke thing at the Hold) others might not show up at all due to me not experiencing them, if I miss one and this is ONLY for somewhat short chapters (under 1, 500) please tell me and I'll try to edit it in.

ANYWAY…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7 – Go North, Young Girl**

Estelle hadn't noticed when she first got out of the hole, but the secret passage had lead to Capel's mansion. Standing in front of it, she stuck out her tongue at the thought of the thief. Yet another reason she needed to leave. She _had _to catch that thief.

Leading the way just like in the castle, Estelle walked down the well-paved paths. There were a few knights, but she doubted they knew about them. Still she was cautious while passing them by.

The pavement progressively got rougher and less refined as they headed down the slope. Shops and people were always wandering about in the citizens' quarter. Always lively, Estelle and Yuri didn't stand out in the crowds. This gave Estelle a small feeling of comfort.

Scenery in the capital was easily marvellous. The skies met the buildings in harmony and the reflections in the water were just as clear as the real thing. Even the barrier was somewhat artistic. Estelle had lived in the capital all her life, nonetheless the sights never got old. Maybe that was the reason there were so many tourists.

Not having long to think, Leblanc's voice sounded through the air once again. "Stop, Estellise! You won't get away!" Luckily, his voice was so loud the two got quite a head start.

Heading for the exit in the lower quarter, Estelle nearly ran into Hanks. He looked at her, a little anger in his eye. "Hey, there missy. Just where were you all night?"

Feeling a little guilty, Estelle explained what happened in the shortest way possible, "I went to talk to Capel, but I ended up 'staying the night' in the castle."

Hanks shook his head. "Of all the…" he only then noticed Yuri. "Wait, 'spent the night', huh? A bit earlier than I expected, but you had to learn someday."

Yuri was highly confused as Estelle went on to shaking Hanks. She was as red as a beet. Stuttering with every word, Estelle finally managed to say, "A-Anyway…D-did…Did R-Repede come back?"

Recovering from the shake, Hanks nodded. "Yep. He had some sort of bag with him, too. Left it in your room I think."

"If you get the time, you should see what's inside. It's just what you need with the fountain the way it is."

While Estelle had been talking with Hanks, Yuri had been checking the fountain. It had stopped leaking, but it still wasn't working. She was going to investigate it as he did, but Leblanc shouted down the hill, "We've got you, Estellise!"

Looking at the path the voice came from, Hanks turned back to her. "Looks like you'd better get a move on, Estelle."

As she nodded in agreement, she heard Yuri mumbling behind her. "Estelle? …Estelle…" Only then did she realise she hadn't told him her nickname.

In a matter of a few seconds, everyone was running this way and that. Leblanc, Adecor and Boccos were running after Estelle and Yuri who in turn were running for the exit. The residents of the lower quarter were running in front of the knights. They shouted out random statements such as:

"Cool a knight!"

"Yay a knight!"

"When will the fountain be fixed, Sir Knight?"

"Can't you help an old man find his dentures?"

From the commotion Leblanc was heard to yell, "Out of the way, you fools!"

Estelle smiled back at her neighbours. They were always like this. She thanked them in her mind and turned to leave. However, a mob of her 'neighbours' overran her instead. More words were stated in the mob.

"Don't you make her cry!"

In the chaos, Estelle was confused, not to mention cramped. "What are you talking about? Hey! Who just hit me!?"

A calm voice penetrated the noise. "If you're leaving the city it'd be a good idea to take this."

Feeling something in her hand, Estelle managed to pull it out in front of her and look at it. "Huh? A map? But it's almost completely blank!"

The voice replied back, "What'd you expect? If you want more, you'll have to fill it in yourself."

Finally managing to break free of the crowd, Estelle ran out with Yuri at her side. She was a bit out of breath, but so was Yuri. "Huh…there sure going to miss you."

Breathing out she answered, "Heh…I doubt it." Looking back at the crowd, Estelle noticed Leblanc come out from the cloud of people. Repede also came out, tripping the knight in the process.

"Good job, Repede!"

Yuri looked at the blue-coated animal. "A dog?"

Estelle smiled at him. "We'd better get a move-on."

Returning it, Yuri tried out her nickname, "Well Estelle, to the road ahead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skit time~

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italics, __**Repede is bold, underlined, and in italics**_

---

_**Repede's Tastes**_

So, this is your dog, huh? –goes up to Repede-

_Yes, his name's Repede. Don't feel bad if he ignores you. I've owned him for-HEY! Why is he letting _you_ pet him!?_

Huh? Is that wrong?

_O-Oh, sorry. No it's not. Hm. Maybe he's starting to warm up to people… -approaches Repede-_

_**Whine –moves behind Yuri-**_

_Wh-What? -sad- Why doesn't he like me…?_

Um…Maybe he just doesn't like women in general?

_Yeah…that's gotta be it…_

---

Man, I'm still updating like crazy. ANYWAY. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	8. Formidable Fort

Another update. xD Wow, I'm really creeping myself out.

In this chapter I'm planning on stalling with things to make up for the shortness of Chapter 7. I can only stall for so long though, so bare with me.

Taking CkretAznMan's comment into mind, I've read over this chapter a few times to look for errors. If you find any while reading, please tell me where and I'll fix it.

I think I'm writing a lot so I can get to introducing some of the other characters… (HEADS UP, Chapter 12 is COUGHRitaCOUGH time! So keep hopes up til then)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8 – Formidable Fort**

A fair distance from the capital, the three escapees slowed their pace. Taking the time, Estelle looked around.

The outside world was huge. In the distance, trees could be seen scattered about. Cliffs were here and there, rising up, trying to touch the sky. Endless grass was occasionally cut through by a path. A field of flowers was off on the horizon as well. Estelle would've gladly left the barrier earlier if she'd known the outside was so…tranquil.

Looking at the white clouds above, Estelle felt happy. So this was what travelling was like. She'd definitely do it again.

Even Yuri seemed to be affected by the sights all around. His light smile moved as he said, "Huh, it never gets old…"

Estelle blinked and questioned him. "'Never gets old?'…Yuri, have you…left the barrier before?"

It took awhile before she received her answer. "Yeah, I have. Only once or twice, though." Getting off the topic, he laughed. "I guess that goes against what I said earlier."

Distracted as Yuri had planned, Estelle asked, "What is it against?"

"'This is why I hate new things.' If it never gets old, it's got to be new."

Chuckling, she caught on. "Well, as much as I like the sights, we should probably get going." Walking on, she instantly felt dumb, turning back and mumbling, "…Where are we going again?"

"North, toward Deidon Hold. It's the only way to get to Halure." Seeing Estelle's look of confusion, Yuri continued. "If Flynn really is on a pilgrimage, Halure is the first place he'd go. Thus, Deidon Hold is a must."

Recalling that lecture back in 'knight school', Estelle nodded. "Oh yes, first Halure then Nor Harbour and…well…the rest doesn't matter. As long as we find Deidon Hold, from what I remember, we should be able to see Halure. From there…" she made a sweeping motion with her arm. "…it's easy sailing!"

Setting out again after their break, they followed a lone path. Going down it quite far they crossed a small river by use of a bridge. The trip was good so far. No monsters had shown up, and it was another marvellous day.

Just as Estelle had thought, that had jinxed it. Repede began to growl, facing a patch of red flowers. In front of them, the flowers grew and opened their beady eyes. Staring the three down, they slowly hobbled toward them.

The flower monsters were easily defeated. Although there were many of them, they moved slowly enough for Estelle, Yuri or Repede to notice one approaching and plan a counter attack.

After taking care of the group of buds, they continued on down the path. More of the flower monsters attacked when they passed by the patches the creatures called home. Some wolves joined the fray as they got closer to the forested areas. Not as easily defeated, the wolves ganged up with the flower buds making battling a bit more difficult. However, if anyone was hurt badly, Yuri was right on the case.

Once Deidon Hold could be seen in the distance, Repede ran ahead. Estelle tried to shout at him to slow down, but her 'faithful' pet kept going on. Yuri smiled, running a bit farther ahead of Estelle. Noticing this, Estelle ran faster, now in the lead. The rest of the way to the Hold turned into an intense race. Unfortunately, it ended in a tie. Repede disagreed, sitting beside the two tired humans with his head held high. They both laughed and admitted defeat.

Taking in their surroundings, the two looked around at the walls of the Hold. Looking quite old, Estelle tried to remember anything she'd read about the small fortress. It was built a long time ago to protect from monsters back when barriers were just starting to come into use. That invention didn't change things much. The sky held no signs of a barrier.

Recovering from the long run, Estelle looked at the open gate. Turning toward the entrance, toward the capital, she wondered if they were being pursued. Thinking it best to hurry, she suggested, "Let's just see if we can get through the H-" Repede sat where Yuri had been, tilting his head toward a shop. "Yuri…?"

He was standing by a cart, examining a sword that was in his arms. The owner of the shop stood beside him, slightly flustered. Estelle came up behind him, and the merchant's attention turned to her. "Oh, are you his acquaintance?" taking her nod as an answer, he continued on. "Well, he seems quite interested in weapon skills. You wouldn't happen to be curious as well, would you?"

She couldn't hide it very well, she _was_ curious. Just at the mention of them. Reading about it somewhere, the book she had held was missing a lot of pages. It had stopped at the beginning of the true explanation of the skills. Because of that, what she knew about the topic was very little.

Yuri, on the other hand, seemed like an expert on the subject, "'Weapon skills were developed long ago by the blade master, Assam. Skills are usually pasted down from master to pupil, but Assam found a way to seal the skills in the weapons themselves. Using the power of bodhi blastia, the holder of such a weapon could learn the skill sealed inside with enough use. Others have used this method to make battle much easier.'"

A bit startled by the amount of information Yuri knew, the shop owner simply nodded. "Hm, the young man knows his stuff. That about sums up the history of the skills, but there's a bit more he hasn't mentioned." Taking a deep breath, he got ready for a small speech, "As he said earlier, if you use a weapon with a skill sealed inside enough, you learn the skill yourself. Once you learn it, it becomes stored in your bodhi blastia. If you unequip the weapon with the skill, you'll have to set it on your bodhi blastia. There are different types of skills: skills for attack, defence, motion and support. Setting enough skills of the same type will cause a glyph to appear. For example if you set a bunch of skills for attacking, a glyph called 'Fleck' will appear on the core of your blastia. This lets you know that your attack power has gone up."

Estelle nodded, greatly intrigued by the complicated structure of skills. Yuri didn't seem fazed, "But if you set skills for attacking, wouldn't it be common sense for your attack power to go up? Why would you need a glyph to tell you?"

Not knowing how to reply, the shopkeeper stood there, silent. Reaching for his pocket, Yuri grabbed his wallet and held out the sword. "How much?" Smiling at the thought of a profit the merchant simply replied, "300 Gald." Handing over the money, Yuri tried out his new weapon, already getting on with learning the skill.

After a while when he appearing bored, Yuri wandered off toward the gate. About to follow, Estelle was stopped by the merchant. "Maybe you can find more information on skills with this book." Holding it out, she looked at the cover. A bit worn, but still legible. "There are a few pages missing, but it's your's if you'd like." She didn't know how to reply, "T-Thank you very much."

Taking the book, she caught up with Yuri. Now standing by a door, he peered inside. "A knight's headquarters, huh? …Looks like they're not in right now. It also looks like there's a way up onto the Hold."

Catching on to his little plan, Estelle rejected it. "Yuri, we shouldn't go in there. Actually, we should _really_ be going."

Not taking that answer, Yuri went in and started up the stairs. In her mind, Estelle sighed. "That curiosity will kill him, someday…"

Following him up the stairs and ladder, they both looked out at the prairie that lied on the other side of the Hold. Estelle had been right. Off on the horizon, a giant tree stood, towering over the grass. The giant tree had a name. Given, it was uncreative, but it was a name nonetheless: 'The Tree of Halure.' From the distance they were away, the pink petals looked almost purple.

On the high walls, the two were on a lower part of the structure. Climbing up higher, they spotted another sightseer. His long white hair danced as a breeze blew in the high elevation.

Yuri walked up to the man. Estelle joined him, admitting in her mind, 'I'm just as curious as he is…' Muttering a simple 'hello' Yuri added on, "Uh, what exactly are you looking at?"

The answer was a strange one, "Humanity at work. Slowly working away, unaware of disasters that await." Blinking, Yuri stood, waiting for him to say more. "They will someday bring destruction, whether they plan to or not."

Silence hung in the air, occasionally blown away by the wind before Estelle spoke up. "I'm…not quite sure what exactly you're getting at, but…For whatever reason we're born into the world, I think it's everyone's job to do what they can to live their lives to the fullest."

Looking her in the face, the man simply replied, "Perhaps there is truth in what you say." Turning to leave, Yuri attempted to stop him. "H-Hey!" he hadn't stopped walking, and in a matter of seconds, Estelle muttered. "He's gone…"

Still confused by the conversation, Yuri put his hand on his hip and scratched his head. "Well, _that_ was weird."

Estelle couldn't argue with that. "Hm, they say the heat can make people go crazy." That confused Yuri further. "…Is it hot?"

Leaving him hanging, Estelle turned to head down again. Before going, she turned and took one final look at the scene beyond the Hold's walls. It was…different than before. The horizon seemed to be cloudy.

Assuming it to be nothing, she went down the ladder and stairs, Yuri right behind her. Seeing that Yuri was now pleased, they finally headed toward the gate.

Instantly they were stopped as a deafening bell sounded in the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Okay, so maybe I don't exactly remember that Duke scene. Eh, it turned out okay.

Anyhoo, skit time again

Yuri is normal, Estelle is italics

---

_**Where Flynn was**_

Hey Estelle, is something the matter? You've been glaring at me ever since we left the capital.

_We could've avoided a lot of trouble, you know._

Huh? What do you mean by that?

_Back in the castle._

…And what exactly could I have done to avoid said trouble?

_-angry- If you would've just said ahead of time that Flynn was on a pilgrimage, we wouldn't have been attacked by that Zagi man!_

O-Oh…That.

_I'd say that Flynn was away was worth mentioning. Why didn't you say anything?_

Uh, well. I didn't think he was…you know…already gone.

_You're not telling me because it has something to do with why you want to see Flynn, right?_

And Estellise wins the grand prize!

_I really ought to slap you right about now._

_**Fighting Monsters is Different**_

Estelle, do you mind if I ask you something?

_No…Why? What is it?_

Well you seem to fight better when we're fighting monsters. Back at the castle you were all over the place. You held back.

_S-So you noticed that? Um, well…what's your question, exactly?_

Why is that? That you fight so much better with monsters?

_Huh? …I guess I never thought about it before. Maybe it's along the lines of 'attacking my own kind.'_

I guess that makes sense.

_Hm, that's got me thinking. You seem to fight at the same level with humans and monsters. Is there a reason for that?_

What do you mean? When you boil it down, all it is is battling. Why wouldn't you fight the same if it works?

…_I thought you just agreed that hesitating when attacking your own kind made sense._

Yeah, I agreed it made sense. I didn't say I thought that way.

---

More chapters to come~ Possibly sketches of the 'altered' costumes of the characters.

Please tell me any advice you might have and your thoughts on the story so far.


	9. Rescue Operations

I think the last chapter turned out pretty good. Perfect, nah. Good, sure.

In a span of eight chapters, I think I've noticed a slight rise in my writing. HUZZAH.

Sketches will come once my photoshop works again. …In other words, don't get your hopes up.

Well, time for the Lord of the Plains to make his entrance~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9 – Rescue Operations**

Shouts were heard in the air with the bells. Estelle looked around at the havoc. What was going on? People were running this way and that, sometimes stumbling due to tremors. One of the shouts described what was causing the tremors, "Get behind the gate! Get into position! The Lord of the Plains is coming!"

Knights were scattered all along the Hold's walls. Bows in hand they took aim at the monsters that were charging toward the gate. A cloud of dust formed around the bull like creatures, rising from all the stomping hooves.

Through the gate, Estelle could see the herd. Behind travelers who were running for their lives, there must've been at least 200 monsters in the pack. It'd take an army to stop those monsters, let alone some stone walls. Would it really be safe?

Of the travelers running into the Hold, they all nearly dropped dead on the other side. Running so fast made it hard for them to breathe, they could forget about standing. Estelle looked at everyone who'd made it through the gate and felt there were some missing. Her guess was proven as a woman high on the Hold yelled, "Hold the gate! There's still more!"

Not one to hesitate when it came to helping others, Estelle dashed for the gate. To help with the rescue, Repede assaulted the knight who was lowering the gate, giving them more time. Yuri was already ahead of her, helping a man who hurt his leg. She knew that he didn't need help with the man, so she went to help the small girl ahead. The poor girl seemed scared out of her mind when Estelle picked her up.

She could hear the man's pleas as she ran back to the gate, "H-Help! The monsters! The monsters!" Telling him to calm down, Yuri used his healing artes. Standing up, the man was amazed, he was still scared, but also amazed. "I-I can stand!" Yuri stood by the gate, "Hurry! Into the Hold!"

Stepping up to help with the girl, Yuri heard her whimper, "My doll! Mama's doll!"

It didn't seem important, but the small child looked so distraught without it. Handing the girl to Yuri, Estelle set out for the doll. He shouted at her, "Just what the hell are you doing!?"

A little annoyed, she turned back, "Hurry into the Hold! Now!" she must've sounded convincing enough, since Yuri ran over the wooden boards into the Hold.

Picking up the doll, she muttered to herself, "Well, so much for 'easy sailing.'"

Tremors made it far more difficult to run back. The pack was so close to her back, Estelle swore she could feel the dust blowing on it. Back on track, the knight who Repede had knocked over got back into position and started lowering the gate. It'd be impossible to run under it now. There was only one thing she could do.

Using all the energy she had left, Estelle sprinted at top speed at the gate. Jumping, she stuck out her leg and pulled off a perfect slide. Just a little bit slower, and her head could've very well been cut off.

Feeling her hair where it had been skimmed, she handed the doll back to the little girl. Her mother stood beside her. "How can I ever thank you?" blushing, Estelle waved her hands, declining any offer the mother would mention.

She looked up at Yuri. He seemed to be out of breath, too. However, he was smiling. No doubt because they had both just saved lives.

The good deed was cut short as a knight walked up to the two. Looking them up and down, he finally said, "You two. I'd like a word with you."

A bead of sweat ran down her cheek as Estelle looked back at the knight. Before he could say anymore, another voice rose up in the background. "How dare you get in the way of the monster hunters." The source of the voice came from a man wearing a long hood. He slouched in a way that couldn't be good for the back. "You just stole a good job from us there, and now we're gonna work off some steam!"

Another small tremor occurred, but not from the Lord of the Plains. The slouched man's partner had swung his heavy sword to the ground. He'd done it simply, but apparently he was supposed to be enraged. Knocking down the knight, the other man slightly smiled. Coming to the aid of his fellow worker, the knight who had talked to Estelle and Yuri went over to the 'monster hunters.' "Damn, it's always the same thing with these guild idiots."

Taking the opportunity, Estelle and Yuri slipped past the knights, only then to run into a woman with long red hair. Her glasses caught a ray of the sun and glinted as she looked at Estelle. "Hey, you. How about coming to work for me?" she held up a bag of Gald. "You'll be paid of course." When Estelle turned her head away, the man with the woman spoke up, "You'd best watch your manners around Ms. President. Well, whaddaya say?"

"What I say is you should probably introduce yourself before asking people to work for you." Staring into 'Ms. President's' eyes, Estelle's held a look of annoyance. The man stepped up only to be stopped by the woman's arms. "Hmm, you are an interesting sort, just as I expected. My name is Kaufman and I'm the president of the guild Fortune's Market. We handle anything having to do with product distribution to trade."

Intrigued, Yuri questioned, "Fortune's Market, huh? So you're the guild that runs all the shops around the world, right?" Estelle couldn't help it, she was curious, too. "Guilds…" bored already with information he already knew, Yuri asked Kaufman, "Hey, if you're a merchant, shouldn't you be going to another town or something?"

Shaking, the walls of the Hold surprisingly held their ground. Not budging at all. Kaufman stared at the gate and nodded, "You see, my problem is these tremors. As you may or may not know, the Lord of the Plains, a leader of a pack of monsters, attacks the Hold once a year. He came early this year so that's interfered with my plans a bit." Realising what she meant, Yuri made sure, "Wait, so…we can't get through the Hold?"

Kaufman shook her head. "I'm afraid not. You'll just have to wait for the Lord of the Plains to leave." Slightly down at the news, Yuri held onto a bit of hope. "Well, I'm going to see if anyone knows another way around to Halure." Repede followed in his tracks and in a matter of seconds both of them were gone.

Estelle stayed behind, eyeing Kaufman's emotionless face. "That's strange. For someone who owns a guild that travels the world, it's hard to imagine you don't know another way to Halure." Returning the comment, Kaufman put her chin in her hand. "I could just hire you and push my way through once he leaves but…you don't seem interested."

Defeated, she headed toward where Yuri and Repede had gone, "Guess I'll just wait then…" about to be out of earshot, Kaufman spoke to her, "Go to the Quoi woods east of here."

Smiling, Estelle replied back, "Thanks, but I have to wonder. If you're not going that way…We're in for a surprise."

Kaufman smiled back. "I like someone with quick wits, but I like them better when they don't pass up a potential investment."

Waving her hand, Estelle headed off to look for her friends. "Maybe if we meet again I'll think about that job."

Yuri was sitting by Repede when Estelle found them. Noticing her, he turned his head away and mumbled, "I'm-I'm just resting." She sighed, "Oh, that's too bad. Guess I'll have to go the other way myself." Estelle walked off as Yuri got up, "'Other way'…? Hey! Wait for me!"

Leaving the Hold, they headed east as Kaufman had suggested.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kind of a short chapter but the next few will be too. Why? The synopsis divides Quoi Woods into three separate sections, that's why. :'D

Anyway, skit time again

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italics, _**"Repede is bold with quotation marks"**

**---**

_**Quite a Scene**_

_I was so worried. I mean, when that knight came up to us…I thought we were caught for sure._

Well, it's no wonder he wanted to talk to us. We had just saved two people's lives when they didn't. We made quite a scene.

_Why are you looking at me? You jumped out, too!_

You couldn't have just carried that wounded guy through the gates, could you? I had to do something.

_Even if we almost got in trouble at least the two both ended up safe. I can't complain about that._

Huh.

_W-What?_

No, it's nothing. Just…that sounded exactly like Flynn described you. 'If someone's in trouble, Estellise will be too.'

_H-Hey!_

Don't look at me. Flynn said it.

_**Dogs and Manners**_

Hey, so…what's this 'other way' you mentioned?

_It's just like it sounds. Another way to Halure._

Who did you hear about it from? I asked nearly everyone and they didn't say anything about another way.

_Are you sure you weren't just being too straightforward with them? Maybe they just didn't want to give you the answer you wanted._

What? No…I was actually really polite about it.

_Really? Like how? Ask me like you asked them._

Okay… -clears his throat- 'Excuse me, do you happen to know another way to Halure?'

_Pft. You liar. You would never be _that _polite._

Hey! Who says I can't be polite every once in awhile? Just ask Repede. I asked them just like that.

_Alright. –approaches Repede- Repede, bark if he's lying._

"…"

…_Repede…? –whispers- Speak, boy. Speak!_

"…"

See? I told ya.

_I still don't believe you._

Hmph. Fine. Repede, whine if I'm telling the truth.

_Like he'll actually-_

"**-Whine-"**

_N-No way…_

…Man's best friend, indeed.

---

Next up is the accursed woods! We all know what comes out of that. Or rather _who._


	10. The Forest Curse

Man, I really hate school projects. But thank god. Only a few more weeks before summer freedom! HALLELUJAH.

I think I was deceiving in the last chapter ending. Someone isn't coming _this _chapter. …Which, if I had the choice I would make it that way but for some reason the synopsis says otherwise.

Can you believe there's an entry in it just for _heading to the woods_? Literally, a summary of the entry is "they head toward Quoi woods, arrive at the entrance Estelle claiming it to be cursed." …and that's all.

So yeah, the above explains that this basically is a very very very very very very short chapter. Again, I'll _try _to stall but it'll be really hard without being repetitive. Hm. Maybe I can just get away with 'So, being on Unknown mode, the group decided to level up for 10 hours' then I go into an in-depth description of every single battle.

…Or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10 – The Forest Curse**

The grass folded underfoot as the small group headed east. Small tremors still occurred every now and again. It wasn't as often as before, however.

After walking for some time, occasionally battling with the bud monsters and wolves, Estelle and Yuri happened upon a small carriage. Two people stood beside it. One was a woman with a dark red color to her hair. Beside her was a quiet man with green hair. Walking up to Estelle, the woman bowed and stated, "This is the 'King of Adventure' carriage! Feel free to rest up if you're weary."

Stretching her arms into the air, Estelle looked at Yuri with a questioning glance. She was tired, and the carriage didn't seem all that bad a place to stay. They had plenty of money, considering all the battles they'd fought. Agreeing, Yuri pulled out the sum the woman told him. Climbing into the carriage, Estelle drifted off.

Waking up in the morning, the sun was just rising above the hills in the distance. Estelle got out of the carriage and went on to talk to the woman. This helped past the time while Yuri slept in.

Once Yuri woke up, the two headed off again, waving back at the pleasant carriage owners. When Yuri was paying the woman, a question had drifted into Estelle's thoughts, and it hadn't left all night. "Hey, Yuri. Why do monsters have Gald, anyway?"

Looking at her with a blank face, Yuri replied, "How am I supposed to know?" seeing Estelle disappointed, he added on. "Uh…well…I think I read somewhere that that's where Gald comes from. After mining it, monsters are the primary source." He had been joking, but Estelle took it all seriously. "What? But…they barely drop anything! So many people have so much Gald…it couldn't have all come from mines…Wait…does that mean Gald is…monsters' remains!?" holding some in her hand she looked at it, disgusted. "Ugh! Now I feel like I'm carrying around organs or something!"

Bringing his hand to his forehead, Yuri couldn't help but sigh. "I…I was joking. If I had to take an _actual _guess, I'd say…well, that it's from people they've killed in the past." Looking at the small coins again, Estelle frowned. "…Now I feel like I'm carrying gravestones." Giving up, Yuri commented, "Well, that's some imagination you've got there."

Yuri's gaze returned to the direction they were heading. He seemed slightly troubled. Noticing this, Estelle asked, "Hey, what's the matter?" returning his face to normal, he waved her off, "Huh? Nothing. Nothing at all."

Knowing when to stop, Estelle continued walking on the path. Grass was overrunning it, a sure sign it hadn't been used in quite sometime. Monster tracks were all over it, however. Many wolf tracks but occasionally a bigger footprint. Possibly belonging to a bear like creature.

Approaching the entrance of the woods, the shade from the trees made it much darker. The darkness made the silence even more eerie. Eyes wandering all over the trees, Estelle announced, "Here we are."

Troubled again, Yuri looked around, too. "Wait…_This _is the 'other way?' But…this location…This is the Quoi woods." Making a thumbs-up sign, Estelle confirmed his guess with an enthusiastic, "Bingo!" then added, "You're just full of random information."

"Like you're _not_." He said back, glaring. His eyes quickly went back to being cautious. "Quoi woods…this place is supposed to curse anyone who enters." Estelle scratched her chin. "Huh, so _that's _the 'surprise.'" She turned and entered the woods further. Yuri stood his ground, confused again. "'Surprise?'…Wait, are just going in?"

It sounded like a stupid question. "Well…I don't think Flynn's going to wait for the Lord of the Plains. …Actually, I don't think he knows about the Lord at all." Thinking to herself, Estelle got an idea. "Oh, I get it. You're _chicken._" She was sure that would work, but it backfired.

"I'd rather be a live chicken than a dead lamb."

Now Estelle was confused. "What…what does this have to do with a lamb?"

Yuri explained, "I read it in a book. 'Lambs are dependent creatures. They look for leaders and do whatever the leader does. Chickens are more independent. They walk around mostly interested in themselves. If the 'leader' of some lambs went off a cliff the rest would follow. If the 'leader' of some chickens went of a cliff the rest would watch.' Live chickens. Dead lambs."

Not quite getting it, Estelle continued on into the forest. "Um, yeah. Well, I'm going anyway."

Yuri quickly came up behind her. She smiled back at him. "Oh, hi there little lamb." The look he gave her could only be described as 'Shut up.'

Beginning in the light, they wandered into the shade under the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol, please feel free to quote on the random 'chicken lamb' thing.

See? See what happens when I have to stall? Poor lambs and chickens suffer my horrible reasoning!

Skit for more reading material.

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italics._

---

_**Taking too Much Time**_

… _-Sigh- Flynn…_

Hmm? What's the matter Estelle? Thinking of your crush?

_My…? HEY! I DO NOT have a crush on him!_

Why else would you be daring to enter castle walls, go against the laws and deal with psychos?

_You're right. I can't find a very good reason that I'd deal with you._

M-Me?

_Well, I'll tell you one thing: that is NOT the reason I'm looking for him. I'll tell you my reason the day you tell me your's._

Hmph. At this rate, I don't think I'll ever know.

_At this rate…_

For all we know, he could already be out of Halure.

_Then we'll just head for Nor Harbour._

What if he decided to take a detour to Aspio or something? Or, you know, while piling up his deeds he hears of some blastia thieves and dives into some ruins to catch 'em?

_Yuri, stop being so idiotic. Like that'll ever happen._

You never know.

_Anyway, I agree with what you said earlier. We're taking too much time. Let's pick up the pace!_

---

Ah, I love somewhat foreshadowing in skits. Especially when a character uses the phrase 'Like _that_'ll ever happen' because later you can laugh at them and go 'HA! It DID happen!'

No Rita yet. No Rita next chapter either.

The synopsis is very strange.


	11. The Swooning Gent

The link to all Vesperia - Switched related art should be working now. It's in the first chapter at the very top. :D

…This is one of those chapters in the synopsis that's kinda hard to rename. The original name of it was "The Swooning Maiden."

…

That was referring to Estelle. So now it's referring to…

Yuri…

_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11 – The Swooning Gent**

Gaps in the leaves above let some sunshine seep through to the forest's surface. It was a gloomy place. After wandering around twisting paths for a while, Estelle didn't doubt any reasons people thought this place was cursed. To be described in one word: creepy.

Every now and again one of the bud monsters would pop out of the bush and attack the group. The wolves weren't with them. Instead, other plant like creatures joined the fray. Leaves made up their arms and they had the same beady eyes that the red buds had. Some bird monsters that Yuri referred to as Axebeaks also lurked in the forest. Fighting the plants weren't a problem, but the two made sure to keep a safe distance from the Axebeaks.

With all the fighting they were doing, Estelle could feel she was getting stronger. In the battles she even sometimes developed new attacks from instinct. Recalling something Hanks told her, it made sense for her to be getting more powerful. 'People learn from experience.' Surely Yuri was feeling the same way.

When she turned to look at him he was distracted. He looked at one path, then another. Glancing at where they came from, he did the same sequence again. Repede gazed up at Yuri as well. Once he had looked around three full times, he quietly announced, "…I think we're lost."

Feeling spooked at this point, Estelle stood straight. "Wh-What are you talking about? If we keep going down a certain path, we should get out eventually." Yuri stared at her. "We've tried that already. Remember, oh fearless leader?"

Looking at the ground, she avoided his eyes. Why, why had she volunteered to lead? She didn't want to admit anything, so she denied her thoughts out loud. "H-Hey, it's not like this is the _curse_ or anything. Hehe…" adding on a joke to cover her fear, she continued, "Lure unsuspecting victims in only for them to get lost. They all die slowly…S-Staving to death…Hehe…heh…"

Yuri eyes darted to the side. She was still feeling afraid herself, but it made Estelle feel a little better knowing she wasn't the only one. Bringing up a friendlier topic, she asked Yuri, "Why don't we try that path? Repede's been staring at it. Him being a dog probably gives him a better sense of direction then…well…" she pointed her finger at her chin. "…me…"

Nodding, they headed down the path Estelle had suggested. Luckily, it led to an opening. Seeming like a good place to check the surroundings, yet again, Estelle stopped walking. Yuri stopped behind her, but for a different reason. "…Do you hear something?" Sweat forming on her forehead, she adjusted her ears. Hearing a strange sound she answered him, "Y-Yes…" Feet feeling cold, she didn't say a word.

Continuing to drum in there ears, the sound was gradually getting louder. Nonetheless, it was still quite quiet. Yuri couldn't help but ask, "What _is _that?"

Estelle honestly didn't want to know, she really didn't, but she also couldn't keep back her question, "So, just what kind of curse is it supposed to be?"

Thinking for a moment, Yuri shrugged. "The book I read wasn't very specific about it. I also read it such a long time ago…All I remember is promising myself I'd never go even near the place because of it. Not even for a million Gald." Attracting a look from Estelle he finished. "I-I was young back then. N-Now…Sure, I'd go in. …Anytime…"

Not quite convinced, Estelle walked on. She wanted to get out of there. As soon as possible.

A few feet from where they came from, Estelle looked to her left. The sound from earlier was coming from that direction. It was coming from a…

"Blastia?" looking down at it, Estelle whispered to herself. "What's it doing here?"

"What are you looking at?" his voice coming from behind her, Yuri nearly made Estelle's eyes pop out of their sockets. Breathing heavily from the shock, she walked up to him. "D-Don't do that! Never do that again!" marching back to the blastia, she stood her ground tapping her foot. Obviously, she was annoyed.

Silently, Yuri went up to the blastia himself, bending down to get a better look. Estelle was still curious, she turned her head to look, too. All she saw, though, was a blinding flash of sudden light. It had startled both, causing them to yell.

"Agh!?"

Lowering her arms that had blocked some of the light from her eyes, Estelle slowly parted her lashes. From the corner of her eye, she could see the blastia core was glowing. It hadn't done that before. Something was missing from her field of vision. 'No…some_one-_' Looking at the ground, she gasped. "YURI!?"

He was laying on the forest floor. Out cold.

X x X

Orange. Plump. Shiny.

The fruit in Estelle's hand looked quiet tasty after she rubbed off some dirt. It had a strange shape to it, sure, but everything in the forest was strange. Expecting a light tangy sweetness, she bit into the fruit. Her taste buds disagreed with her thoughts.

Holding the fruit as far from her face as possible, her face writhed in disgust. "Ugh! Agh! S-So…So bitter!"

Perhaps her last comment had been too loud. Yuri slowly rose his head off Repede, step by step he sat up. He slowly shook his head, "Ugh…What…What happened to me?"

Slightly surprised, Estelle answered his question with one of her own. "You don't remember?" shaking his head, Estelle reminded him. "When you went up to that blastia, it reacted-or something-and you just fell over."

"Really? Huh…Maybe it was the aer that made me dizzy."

"Aer…The power that exists all over the world and powers the blastia." Estelle mentally remembered that page in one of her books. Flipping the page with her mind, she went on. "Oh yes…'If someone comes into contact with dense air it can have negative effects.'" She glanced at Yuri. "Like…passing out."

Getting up, he looked toward the path leading out of the clearing. "We should get going. Flynn's definitely in Halure by now." As he was about to head out, Estelle said, "And just what am I supposed to do if you fall over again halfway to Halure? I don't think I'd be able to carry you very far." Receiving a slight glare, she said calmly, "Rest for a bit, we'll head out later, okay?"

He sat down beside her. A bit reluctantly, but he did. Hearing a grumble from his stomach, Estelle handed him the fruit she had earlier. After looking it over, Yuri took it and a bite for himself.

"…guh…" he coughed, "Damn, that's bitter…"

Estelle sighed. "Heh, guess we'll never get full eating these." Being sarcastic, Yuri said back, "Oh no, quite the contrary. This is a delicacy." Smiling smugly, Estelle shrugged. "Oh, and here I was just about to cook something up. Too bad you've found yourself a _delicacy._"

Putting down the fruit, he tilted his head. "So…the great Estellise can cook?"

Ignoring the urge to hurt him, she nodded. "Just a few small recipes. I'm…not all that great a chef either. So…bare with me here."

Gathering everything she needed, Estelle set down the ingredients and utensils down. Yuri had made a fire which helped ward off any monsters. Carefully preparing everything, Yuri watched Estelle closely. Laughing at his curiosity, Estelle looked back at him. "I can give you a little cooking crash course if you want." Taking his blush as a 'sure, okay' she started.

"Well, first off you need a recipe. I'll make something simple, like this sandwich. The recipe seems easy enough and there are only two ingredients. Bread and an egg. Which…we happen to have right here! Read over what the instructions say and follow them closely. In a matter of time…" laying the slice of bread over the egg, she held it up. "…there you are! A delicious meal!"

Taking the sandwich, Yuri commented. "That easy, huh? Hm. Maybe I should try it sometime." Watching him chow down, Estelle started to prepare another one for herself. "I wouldn't say 'easy'. There are times when you can mess up." Between chewing, he asked, "Mess up? Like how?"

Biting into her own sandwich, Estelle patiently explained. "Well, some people taste their food while they're making it. Some people…don't." He chewed again. "Tasting?" Estelle's patience ran thin. "Yeah…You know. When people taste the food before they serve it?" seeing his questioning face, she signed again. "Well, aren't you a sheltered little prince? Guess you don't know everything."

Yuri looked ahead. He wasn't looking at anything in particular. "A sheltered little prince…I suppose you could say that." Repede got up, and Yuri did the same. "Well, we've had our rest now. What do you say we get out of here now?"

"I'm all with that." She got up, and the three headed out of the clearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…And they're STILL not out of the forest. :'D

Man, this chapter was harder to stall with…even though there was the cooking and everything.

Skit time~

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italic_

---

**Condition: **For this skit, it has to be quite early on in the forest.

_**Not Like You**_

_Yuri…Your eyes have been wandering all over the place. Are you okay?_

Okay? I-I'm perfect. Absolutely fine.

_Wait…Oh please tell me you're not still afraid of that 'curse' thing, are you?_

Well…U-Uh…

_Honestly Yuri. I mean, I can somewhat understand the whole 'baseless frights' thing with people, but you, of everyone I know, seem like the least likely person to be superstisous._

Hmph.

_Where's the facts behind this curse, anyway? Why do people believe in it? Just because a place is creepy, dark, silent, confusing…scary…and…_

…And? And what?

_N-Nothing! It doesn't matter how many adjectives you can come up with, you still need facts to base things like curses around!_

…Do we have another believer here?

…

**Condition: **Fight a lot of battles in the woods. 5 or more.

_**Is this the Curse!?**_

Man, these monsters just keep on coming.

_No kidding. It's almost like they're attracted to us or-OOOH NO. NO, this _isn't _that stupid curse! Curses don't even exist!_

The more you reject it, the more it'll target you.

_W-What are you talking about?_

Hm…I _did _notice the monsters were taking a liking to you. They didn't go after me very much.

_N-No! I-I-I…I don't want to be cursed! No No No! –runs out of skit area-_

Estelle!? Wait! That's where we came from! –follows after her-

---

Ah, skits. Life's joy for fanfic things…Okay so tales things but eh.

I really need to focus on school work more. …


	12. Attack of the Hunter

DUN DUN DUN

Chapter 12 is here!

And as said in…chapter…uh, seven or eight, maybe even nine, it's time for the next member to make their appearance!

Give it up for…….RITA MORDIO! *party toy*

Rita: …You're an idiot.

Well, you'll seem like one when you come in.

Rita: What is that supposed to-

Too late, chapter time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12 – Attack of the Hunter**

Breathing deeply, all alone, a female looked around. Not particularly liking this dark, creepy forest, she made a decision to get out of there as soon as she could. As soon as she could… As soon as she could catch that eggbear.

Almost like the thought had called it, a rustling could be heard off in the distance. Creeping into a nearby bush, the girl pushed leaves out of her hair. "…I-It's now or never…"

Closing her eyes, she waited in hiding as the rustles got louder.

X x X

After the clearing, making their way through the forest was easy. There weren't as many paths and the trees didn't grown over them as much. Hopes rising, Estelle felt they would get to Halure in no time. In fact, she could see the exit now.

So happy, Estelle practically starting skipping. Yuri walked behind her with Repede. Just about there, she stopped mid-skip when she heard leaves moving. Looking to the side of Yuri, she gazed at the bush the sound seemed to come from.

It rustled again as a figure darted out. The sound of a magic spell rang through the air as the attacker yelled, eyes closed, "Prepare to die you eggbear!"

Before Estelle could fully react, the brown-haired girl looked down at the brightly shining magic circle. She looked panicked, "Oh no! I messed up the incan-" Interrupting, the magic circle seemed to explode from under her, sending her flying.

Speechless from what had just transpired, Estelle and Yuri could only look at each other. Both wondered if the other knew this strange girl at all. Finding no answers in Yuri's confused face, Estelle turned back to where the girl had landed. Cautiously, Yuri walked up to her. She looked injured, but she was alright. Bending down beside her, he calmly said, "That's an interesting way to introduce yourself."

Startled, the girl quickly sat up. "Wh-Who are you? Where's the eggbear?" Noticing Repede she immediately scooted backwards. "Ah! You…Stay away dog!" Estelle looked at the stranger in front of her. She sighed, "Heh, maybe _she's _the curse."

Insulted, she got up, almost knocking Yuri over, and pointed an accusing finger at Estelle. "What's _that _supposed to mean? How could a person be a curse anyway!?" Still calm as ever, Yuri pushed down her arm slowly. "Oh, she was just joking. After coming all the way through here, her reason has dwindled considerably. Not to mention she can't stop talking about Halure."

Pulling her arm away, the girl crossed her arms, looked away and blushed. "I guess it makes sense. That aside, I might as well introduce myself." Facing them, she put her hand on her hip. "My name is Rita Mordio. I'm a member of the Hunting Blades guild. We travel around looking for monsters to…well, hunt." Holding her finger out again, less accusingly, she asked, "So, who are you guys?"

Becoming slightly annoyed, Estelle managed to remain polite. "This is my dog Repede and my friend Yuri. My name is Estellise, but everyone just calls me Estelle." She turned for the exit. "Well, it was nice meeting you Rita."

Yuri stared after her. "Huh…? Hey! Wait for me!" turning to Rita, he winked and said, "Sorry, it seems like we've gotta go."

Coming up to their backs, Rita walked alongside them. "You're going to Halure, right? I'm headed there too so I might as well lead you there." About to decline, Estelle was interrupted by Yuri. "Why not? The more the merrier as I seem to remember."

Nodding, Rita seemed smug. "I can help a great deal in battle, too. Especially with the help of this!" Grabbing a book from her back she held it up high. Estelle reached for it and looked inside, Yuri peering over her shoulder. "Whoa, this has information on monsters in here. …Hey, what's up with this? After a certain point all the pages are blank."

Taking the book back, Rita turned away blushing slightly. "Uh…yeah well, I haven't quite completed it yet."

Estelle held back a small laugh. "If we see a new monster, you won't help in battle much if you're writing in there." Rita came back with, "I memorize everything. Who would write _while _battling? It would be impossible, anyway. And if that's so hard for you to believe, that I'm a good fighter, than take a look." Pointing at her neck, she finished. "I even have my very own blastia."

Looking at each other again, Yuri and Estelle didn't say anything. Expecting a reply, Rita looked at the two, noticing their wrists. "Wait…You have blastia too!?" Estelle nodded, "Yep, and ours are better than yours." Avoiding a cat fight, Yuri stood between the two and suggested they headed out.

X x X

The bitter fruit still lay in the spot Yuri left it. It got kicked aside as someone approached the blastia, sword in hand.

Silently holding up his sword, both airs swirled around him. Air and aer.

'Sight-seeing' at Deidon done, he had another job to do. Another job with the help of others.

X x X

With Rita at their side, the Axebeaks were no longer a problem. Encountering a large group of them, she grinned, her pigtails blowing in the wind. Playing offensively and defensively, the guild member was surprisingly fast. Estelle was a tad slower than Yuri, but Rita seemed faster than her. Her ability to run quickly came in handy when she went on the back lines and cast some spells. They were weak spells, but they helped.

Seeing her fight, Estelle understood what Rita had meant by 'it would be impossible' when she spoke earlier of writing in the monster book. Estelle hadn't noticed while holding the book, but it had a very hard cover. Hitting the enemy swiftly with it, Rita managed to make them stagger and occasionally it gave her time to squeeze in a strike art with her scroll. Other than a few strike artes, Estelle barely saw Rita use her scroll.

After vanquishing the Axebeaks and any other enemies in their way, the small group made it to Halure. A hushed silence seemed to hover in the town. The giant tree was all that resided in the sky. Estelle couldn't help but question, "Where's the barrier?"

Rita answered, "Oh, right. You've never been to Halure before." Pointing at the now purple buds she began to explain. "Every year the tree barrier weakens, and the town is left defenceless for a while. Unfortunately it's that time of year now, and the monsters took the opportunity to attack. No one was seriously hurt, but the attack caused the tree to be poisoned. As you can see, it's slowly starting to decay." Bringing her arm down, she brought it to her hip again, "You see, that's why I was-"

Stopped midsentence, she switched to a different one. "Oh! Sorry, can't explain. I have to go." As she had said, she headed further into the village and disappeared.

Estelle glanced around. "…Why did she leave exactly?"

"I'm pretty sure she saw someone. Maybe it was a friend?"

Not the best answer, but she'd take it for now. It didn't matter anyway since she needed to find Flynn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, finally someone else joins! :D

Some people were wondering how Rita was going to fight, so I included that in the chapter. I hope it was descriptive enough. If not, I'll add more details in the next author notes.

Skit time! Now with Rita!

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italics, _**Rita is bold**

**---**

_**Magic Lessons**_

Wow Rita. You sure know how to make a first impression.

_Yes. It's not everyday someone blows up in the face._

**Hey! You try avoiding the aftermath of a failed incantation!**

_I usually know the incantation by heart though._

**You can still fail it every once and a while.**

_I haven't failed a spell to this day. I didn't even know you could._

Speaking of 'not knowing you could', Estelle I don't think I've ever seen you use magic.

**-smug- That sure is strange. You'd think if you were that good you'd use magic more often. All talk, I see.**

_-flustered- W-Well I…I'm learning an advanced spell right now. If I get distracted by weaker spells than-_

**Lie all you want, it won't change the truth.**

_**The Hunting Blades**_

Hey Rita, do the Hunting Blades do anything besides hunt monsters?

**Not really.**

Oh…Huh, I was expecting more. Kind of boring if that's all you do.

**You're right, it is really boring at times. Of course, when we come across strong monsters then it's a matter of life and death. That usually isn't so boring.**

Whoa. So…You've almost died on the job before?

**No. That's what my chief said to me when I said monster hunting was boring.**

…I'm surprised you haven't been fired yet.

**Actually, I am too. This is a new record.**

A new record of what?

**A record of the longest time I've spent in one guild.**

Then…you've been in more than one guild?

**-smug- Let's just say if I were a teacher, I could teach each of my students a different guild skills with the experience I have.**

I don't really think that's a good thing…

_**Cat Fights**_

**I DO NOT!**

_Oh, YOU DO!_

-comes in- Whoa, whoa! Hold the argument for a second! What are you yelling at each other about?

**-blushing- You…you don't need to know!**

_OOOOh, I think he _does.

**Shut up you! –attacks Estelle's skit face-**

_HEY! –fights with Rita's skit face-_

Guys! What are you doing!? We fight the enemies not each other!

**-knocked back a fair way by Estelle- OH! You didn't just do that!**

_What if I did? Do something about it! –heads for Rita again-_

-gets between the girls- STOP!!

**Rita **& _Estelle _…!

-angry- You're both being immature! Why do you hate each other so much anyway? This is a matter of patience. Now hurry up and shake hands!

**Shake…**

_Hands?_

Yes. Now hurry up and do it before I clobber both of you.

**Rita **& _Estelle _–skit faces near each other and slightly shake-

There. Cat fights…I swear. –leaves skit area-

…**I'm telling you, I don't have a crush on Yuri!**

_You sure listened to him quickly though._

**You're one to talk!**

_I'M GONNA-_

-Hits both Rita and Estelle- -angry- Stop. Fighting.

**Rita **& _Estelle _Y-Yes Sir…

---

…I honestly don't know how, but somewhere along the line Rita and Estelle started to go for each other's guts. …Which is strange because they're so close in the actual game…

I don't know if it's good for this story or not. Opinions on that would be appreciated.


	13. Trouble in the Town of Blossoms

I'm a writing machine for some reason. This is seriously wrong…

I've got it.

The world must be ending. That's gotta be it.

…ANYWAY, people who reviewed the last chapter seemed to have liked the 'relation' between Estelle and Rita, so I plan to keep it that way for a while. ;D

Time for another short chapter, though. Hope you can bare with me yet again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13 – Trouble in the Town of Blossoms**

Almost everyone they came across was injured. As Rita had said, there were no serious injuries, but there were many small ones. Looking at the troubled townsfolk, Yuri frowned. "If the tree dies, injuries and chaos like this will happen every day." Running toward the villagers, he turned back to Estelle. "Go ahead and check on the tree if you want. I'm going to stay here and see what I can do."

Estelle looked up into the sky at the branches. She didn't know much about trees, or how to go about saving them. The only reason she knew why the barrier was down was because she had been told. 'Told by someone younger than me…Not to mention I probably know more than her…'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the rambling of the villagers. "You can use healing artes? Oh, that's wonderful. But…I'm afraid we don't have much money…" Estelle smiled, knowing what her companion would say. "Money? What kind of person would just stand by when people are hurt? Especially if they can do something about it." Still praising him, a woman in the crowd spoke up. "Such a caring young man. The knights could learn to stand by his example."

"There was that one knight though. If not for him, our injuries would have been much worse." Hearing this, Estelle stepped in. "Do you happen to remember the name of that knight? …Was it possibly Flynn?" nodding, the man was questioned further by Estelle. "I'm sorry, but could you please tell me where he is right now?"

"I think he said something about fixing the tree barrier. He probably went to Aspio. If you stay here, you're sure to see him."

Thanking the man again and again, Yuri finally dragged her away. That is, after he had healed everyone first. "So Flynn's trying to save this town from further attacks? How noble of him. …As usual."

Some children ran past the two, sticks in hand. They stopped in a huddle, completely excited and energized. "We have weapons now! The mayor's gonna let us fight! Let's go beat those monsters!" the three children ended in unison with a loud, "Yeah!"

Yuri sighed. "Even those kids are trying to fight…Flynn better hurry. I don't want to have to see them hurt, even if I can heal their wounds." With those last words, they sprouted an idea in Estelle's mind. "Maybe you should heal the tree instead."

The look he gave her made it feel like she had grown horns or something. He blinked a number of times before finally muttering. "…What? How am I supposed to go about doing that?" Back to her thoughts, Estelle suggested, "Well, let's go check out the tree. Maybe when we're there we'll find something out."

She thought it was a good suggestion, but Yuri made a different one. "Why don't we go find Ms. Rita? It seemed like she knew a lot about the situation." Hating the idea at once, her hatred was blocked out as she went over what Yuri had said. "_Ms._ Rita? Why so formal all of a sudden? …Or were you being sarcastic? …It didn't sound like it…"

Blushing, he looked to the side annoyed. "Do I really seem that rude to you? We only met her a few minutes ago so…You know what, never mind." Waving her off, he continued to comment. "If we went to the tree I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be able to tell much just by looking at it." Finally giving in, Estelle muttered, "Fine."

It didn't take long to find her. She sat alone on the wooden bridge in the middle of the town. Approaching the edge of it, the two overheard her talking to herself. "…the wrong person…" Her voice sounded worried, but it quickly changed to anger. "Wait'll I get my hands on her! I've been fired brutally in the past, but ditching me!? Oh, she gonna regret she ever saw my face when I catch her!"

Taking a step back, Estelle looked anxiously at Yuri. "Um…Can we _please _go to the tree first?" Continuing to rant on the bridge, Rita sounded like she would honestly kill someone. Smiling nervously, Yuri said, "That's probably for the best."

Crying from the children from earlier could be heard. Their tiny sobs brought sadness quickly to anyone listening. "B-But! If we don't get rid of the monsters…T-They hurt daddy and mommy and…and…"

Closing her eyes, Estelle silently promised them. 'We will revive the tree…We _will._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLY BANANAS I HATE SHORT CHAPTERS D:

That Wonder Reporter needs to take a vacation or be more lazy or something. Honestly, he/she makes my life too easy here! IWANTEZLONGERCHAPTERS.

Anyway, I'll write a few skits here to make up for the lack-of-wordness in this chapter.

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italics_

---

_**A City of Blossoms**_

_Hm. Not quite what I was expecting._

What isn't?

_Halure. You know, it's a 'City of Blossoms' right? So I thought it'd be more…flowery._

Well, the main source of the flowers is on it's death bed and all. Maybe that's why it isn't…flowery.

_Oh…I suppose you're right. I can't help but wonder what it was like before, though. It must have been amazing. Petals flying through the air…_

I can't disagree with you there. Natural sights are always amazing.

_That's kind of strange to hear you say that._

…Why's that?

_You seem like the 'I hate flowers and such. They just get in my way' type of person._

-annoyed- You seem like the 'I make stereotypes of people very quickly' girl.

_Wha-!? H-Hey! I do not!_

_- - -_

**Condition: **Before you find Rita.

_**Rita**_

I wonder where Rita could be.

_If we're lucky, maybe she left._

What's with you around her? It's like you've never befriended another girl before.

_I have plenty of female friends, thank you very much._

Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you've gotta tell me. Why is it you're so hostile around her?

_H-Hostile? Do I really seem like that?_

Just answer the question before I seem like that.

…_Um. Well. To tell you the truth…I…I don't really know. She just kind of gets on my nerves. …Somehow._

Is that honestly all you can say?

_Doesn't she annoy you?_

No…

…_Even though she could've roasted us alive?_

But she didn't.

_Sure she didn't, but she very well could've!_

But she didn't. That's my point. Not to mention I get the feeling she would've felt horrible if she did burn us to a crisp.

_Actually, I think she would've said something like: "Oh whoops. You really shouldn't be walking through forests. People are hunting monsters around here. Blah Blah Blah it's all _your _fault Blah Blah Blah…"_

-to the side- Women and their grudges, honestly…

_**Toward Aspio**_

We finally found Flynn. That's a relief. I can rest easy again.

_He's in Aspio. …Capel is there, too…_

Capel…? The Genius Mage from Aspio? …You want to meet him or something?

_Um…I guess you could put it that way._

'Guess you could put it that way?' What do you mean by that? Were you two seeing each other and he broke it off too soon?

_*hack* *cough* Wh-What!?_

Sorry. Too personal?

_Way!_

Alright, I won't bring it up. …Wait! Is _that _why you hate Rita? Did he dump you for her?

_*choke* *hack* *cough* *choke again* WHAAAAAAAAT!? Where do you get all these ideas!?_

Well, it's the only thing that would make sense. Otherwise you baselessly hate each other. It pains me to watch you two. This way, I can at least know why.

_THIS way!? THIS isn't a way! It's completely and utterly NONSENSE! I-I don't even know anything about Capel besides his name!_

Back to the baseless hate then. Man, here I thought I was on to something.

_-embarrassed/annoyed- You thought WRONG…_

---

Hope you enjoyed the skits enough to forgive me for the short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer…Actually, I think that'd be impossible since all it is is the group finds out about the panacea bottle.

…that's all. Just finding out about it.

FORGIVE ME.


	14. O Tree, Return to Beauty

Guh. More stalling yet again.

Oh well. It'll all be worth it once I get to chapter 16… coughCOTFMcoughscenecough

Yeah. That'll be one of those really enjoyable scenes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14 - O Tree, Return to Beauty**

Towering over the two and the town, Halure's tree was even bigger up close. A few dead flowers lay wilted on the ground. The buds on the tree didn't seem to be doing much better. Estelle watched as another fell to the earth. Not only did she feel sorry for the townspeople, now she felt sorry for the tree.

Yuri had been examining it for a while now. When he finally walked up to Estelle he was shaking his head. "Besides the dying flowers, nothing looks wrong with it. I have no idea where I'd even start to heal it." Looking to the side, he put out his suggestion from before. "Rita would probably know more about this than me." Recalling what had happened before, Estelle shivered. Unfortunately, Yuri was right. They wouldn't get much farther on their own.

Right as they were about to head down the slope, an elderly man walked up to them. He seemed hopeful when he looked at them. Bowing slightly to Yuri he glanced at Estelle. "So you're travelling with this young healer? Ah, yes. I knew I recognized you. You were the one asking about that knight earlier." Worry washed over his face as he looked at the tree as well. "Hopefully that knight can keep his promise about reviving the tree. He'd ease both our worries."

Suddenly feeling competitive, Estelle said to the man, "He might not keep that promise if we heal the tree first." Yuri looked at her. She knew what he must be thinking: 'We don't even know how to go about healing this thing! Don't go making other people's promises!' As much as she hated to admit, Estelle felt quite sure they would have a plan. This confidence was only boosted further as Rita walked up the hill.

Slouching angrily, she walked over to a random spot. Yuri called to her, "Rita! …Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how we could restore the tree back to normal, would you?" slowly she turned her head, still slightly glaring. "Restore the tree? …I guess. You probably won't believe me though. No one does." Gathering her courage, Estelle stepped up to her. "Try us."

"Alright, if you insist." Pointing to the ground, she started to explain. "She how the ground here is a different color? That's from when the monsters attacked. They were fended off, but now their blood is poisoning the tree here. Supposedly if we can get a panacea bottle it should fix this problem. I'm not certain, though. After all, the barrier comes from the tree _and_ the blastia. The bottle might heal the tree, but it might not fix the blastia."

Estelle smiled. "This is better than nothing though. Besides, even if the barrier wouldn't be fixed, it's not as if things could get any worse. Come on Yuri. Maybe we can get a panacea bottle from the General Store."

Heading for the shop, Rita stared after them. "…Are they really going to try?" Walking a fair way behind them, she spoke to herself. "This could work out. I can get a good look at the blastia…they'd both be good backup against the eggbear too…" Smirking, the plan weaved perfect threads in her mind. "Oh, what a wonderful day~"

Still stalking behind them, Rita hid behind a post as they chatted with the owner of the shop. She already knew what he'd say, but she was interested in how the other two would respond. 'If they don't end up looking for the bottle…I'll have to go on my own…'

'…On my own…'

Hearing Estelle, Rita's attention went back to the two. Estelle's head started to turn, and Rita hid further. Confirming the contents of the conversation Rita didn't hear, Estelle questioned the store clerk. "So a Luluria Petal, Eggbear Claw and a Nia fruit right? You're sure that's all we'd need?"

The smirk came back to Rita's lips. They were going to do it. They really were.

About to leave, Yuri and Estelle were stopped by Rita. She acted innocent, asking, "Hey. Where are you going now?" Obviously not noticing her spying, Yuri replied. "We're going to find the ingredients for a panacea bottle. I'm not sure where the Luluria Petal is, so we should save that for last."

"Why? Does Estelle not know where one is either?" Rita looked at both of them, finding the answer 'no.' Sighing she told them, "The mayor should have one. Why don't we go there first, since it's closest? You've both been in the Quoi Woods so you probably saw a Nia fruit. And the eggbear…" trailing off, Rita thought it best to save that for later, so instead she said, "Well, we'll deal with that after the Nia fruit."

Rita grinned looking at Estelle's anxious face. "Rita, you said 'we' quite a bit. You can't mean…"

"I'm going with you."

Less than enthusiastically, Estelle muttered. "…Perfect." Yuri backed her up. "Hey, she did help out a lot before, remember?" Oh, she _did _remember. She remembered enough that she got a taunt in to Rita. "Right. I remember. So, the eggbear's in the Quoi Woods. Unless you were wrong when you yelled, '_Prepare to die you eggbear!'"_ Just the way she had said it, Rita felt like hitting her in the face with a well placed fireball.

Again, Yuri stopped the fight saying they should get to the mayor's house. Walking down the road to his house, they saw the old man from the hill. Not taking the hint, Estelle asked him, "Do you know where we could find the mayor?" pointing at himself, Estelle blushed at her stupidity while Rita laughed behind her. Choosing a new question, Estelle tried again. "Would you happen to have a Luluria Petal?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do. But where did you hear that from? I only have one left and they're very valuable. With the tree the way it is now, at least…"

Describing the situation to him, he nodded again. Hastily, he handed the petal over to them. Obviously he had high hopes for them. Another reason they couldn't fail.

Looking to the east at the woods, the small group headed out for the other two ingredients.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm kind of sad this chapter is longer than the last one.

Not many skit ideas, I'm afraid

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italic, _**Rita is bold**

---

_**Intentions**_

_-glares at Rita-_

**H-Hey! What's your problem?**

You guys better not start fighting again.

**He's right. We won't be able to save the tree if we don't cooperate.**

_Since when are so nice?_

Estelle, is something wrong? You seem…different. Even for being around Rita.

**What was that last part supposed to mean?**

_Nothing's wrong. Except…Rita doesn't exactly seem like the type to just go off, saving trees. There has to be some reason. My instinct feels like it's a bad one._

Oh brother. Estelle, I think you're over reacting.

_I'll admit to that when she admits her intentions._

**I-Intentions? What am I, some super villain?**

_Depends. What's your reason for coming?_

**To heal the tree! An eggbear is really ferocious! You need all the help you can get!**

Ferocious? Just how bad are we talking here?

_It's just like Rita._

**HEY!**

---

Sorry for the lack of skits. Next chapter should be pretty long since it has the eggbear. (awesome fight scenes, hooray!)

Chapter 15 shouldn't take to long.


	15. Restoring the Tree

You guys won't be able to tell, but as soon as 14 was done I opened a new Word document and started this chapter. Why? You'll see next chapter. :D

Ha. I'm SO evil. –shot-

Okay, so eggbears invade this chapter…well, one does anyway.

Hope you enjoy my fight scene~ (I write these before the chapter's written, so I don't know right now if it'll be good or cruddy)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15 – Restoring the Tree**

"H-Hey Yuri…you seem less spooked this time. Is there a reason for that?" Estelle shivered as a leaf hit her neck. Yuri shrugged. "There's no time to be afraid when Halure could be under attack as we speak. Besides…I…I wasn't scared last time, anyway."

Doubting him, Estelle looked at the path ahead of them. They hadn't been gone from the forest long but she had already forgot what any of the paths looked like. Rita walked ahead of them as if she knew the forest like her own backyard. "Come on you guys. The eggbear is further in."

Glancing at the exit again, Estelle stuttered, "…F-Further in? …Um, just how much further?" Rita thought for a moment before answering. "Far enough in that we can find a Nia fruit." Pouting, Estelle whispered to herself, "That makes more questions than it answers…"

Reaching the clearing from before, Yuri searched the ground. When Estelle asked why, he simply said, "I'm pretty sure that bitter thing was the Nia fruit. …Huh, it should've been right here…" A bead of sweat ran down Estelle's cheek. "Where do you think it went? …And how do you think it moved? Maybe it's the-"

"Found it." He held the fruit in his hand. "Maybe it's the what?" blushing, Estelle claimed it was nothing. Rita went up to Yuri and took the fruit. "Yep. That's a Nia fruit alright. Luckily I found another one over there." Seeing the two confused again, Rita explained. "We need one for the bottle and one…for this." Bending down, Rita began working with the fruit. In a matter of seconds, Yuri and Estelle backed away.

Putting her hand to her nose, Estelle yelled. "What did you do!? You smell horrible!" Rita glared at her, insulted. "ME? The smell isn't coming from me!" Disagreeing, the other two took a few more steps back. Repede also keeled over. Seeing that was getting nowhere, Rita changed the subject. "A-Anyway, an eggbear could show up any second now. Be on your guard."

Walking around the woods, Rita stood in front. The smell seemed to be coming off in waves. When the scent weakened, Estelle was worried. "I don't remember seeing any other Nia fruit around…What if this doesn't work? The stench is already wearing off." Yuri smiled at her. "I think you're just used to it now. To me, it's smells as bad as before."

A rustle came from a nearby bush. Everyone got into fighting positions. Rita nervously took a few steps back. "W-Watch out. The eggbear is really tough. Not your average Mr. Nice Guy." Rustling again, they prepared for the worse. It was short lived however, since a tiny plant monster skipped out of the bush instead. Seeing the startled group, it ran off in terror. Yuri watched it bounce away. "I don't think so…"

Stepping up to where Rita was, Estelle looked left and right. No eggbears in sight. "Are you sure the eggbear will show up?" Yuri walked up and looked around as well. "They should. I remembering reading that eggbears like the smell of Nia fruits." Sniffing her own arm, Rita confirmed it and added. "I have no idea why though. They smell as bad as they-"

Barking, Repede tripped the three of them at once. As they got up in confusion, their eyes met with that of the creature looming over them. Watching it's great arm move, Rita began to quickly get up, "Th-The eggbear!" barely missing her, she fell over again.

It's target switched to Estelle, who was still getting up. With the spare moment, Rita took a better look at the beast. Towering over all of them, it was surprising that it could ever be so quiet as to plan a surprise attack. Not to mention it brought reinforcements. One wolf monster and two Axebeaks.

Perfect.

Repede attacked the wolf as the eggbear went for Estelle. Both the Axebeaks were assaulting Yuri, not giving him any opening to strike back. That was her target. Estelle and the dog could handle their enemies. Just long enough for Rita to roast one of the birds.

Hopefully her aim was improved. If she hit Yuri it'd only make his situation worse. Taking out her book, she flipped it open. Being a monster book, it didn't have any spells, but the feel of a book in her hands made it easier to concentrate. A small spell would help make an opening and Yuri would finish it off. Yes, that'd work. Allowing the magic circle to form, she gathered the words of the chant on her tongue. She was almost distracted when Estelle fell back and the eggbear almost hit her, but Repede stepped in, allowing Rita to abandon any worries. "Oh flickering blaze burn…"

"Fireball!" As the description suggested, a round flame sprang forward to the feathered creature. Hitting it head on, the opening was created and Yuri slashed at it's chest, shedding the fatal blood. The other Axebeak jumped into the air, about to strike Yuri, but Rita hit it first. Point blank on the head, the hard cover of the book shed further blood. Grinning at the defeated monster, Rita said, "Three down, one to go!"

The eggbear was fast for it's size. As Rita and Yuri turned, they saw it swerve around, hitting both Repede and Estelle. Repede whined as he rolled down one of the paths and Estelle yelled when she hit a tree. About to strike again, Yuri ran forward shouting "No!" Again Rita intercepted the attack, this time using her legs to kick out the eggbear's feet from under it. When it toppled over, she pulled out her scroll. Letting it wrap around the bear's ankle, she began to pull up. Her blastia sent power running through her arms, and the next thing she knew, the eggbear was being hurled over her head.

Taken aback by her sudden strength, she turned back to Estelle. "Careful! It's sure to get up aga-" Estelle was standing. She was perfectly fine. "H-How are you…?" Yuri was beside her looking worried. Repede walked up and started growling.

More rustles were heard as the eggbear stumbled toward the humans. Rita had obviously injured it badly. She saw this and called back to Estelle and Yuri. "If we all hit it with our full strength, we should be able to take it down!" Nodding, they all turned their attention back to the bear.

In a matter of seconds they surrounded it. Weapons ready, Rita looked at Estelle, than at Yuri. Her grip tightened on her book. Doing what they agreed they started to count.

Raising her book, Rita began. "One."

"Two." Estelle and Yuri held their swords.

Each one of them taking a step, they shouted in unison.

"Three!"

Overpowered, the eggbear didn't know where to look. Being attacked at all sides, by the time it looked around it was already dead. Three stab wounds and the sharp edge of a book pierced it's fur.

Huffing and puffing, the four fighters stood their ground. Rita looked anxiously at it. "Are…Are you sure its…dead?" She was still having trouble breathing.

Teasing Estelle commented, "Well, if it's still alive we'll just have you beat it up again." The way she was smiling…oh, what Rita wouldn't do to rip out all those teeth. A warning glance from Yuri told her not to. Instead she went up to the paw of the dead monster. She reared back when she heard a roar.

Hearing Estelle laughing, Rita picked up her book. Estelle was silenced immediately when Yuri chided her. Rita continued to glare. 'She'd better watch it the next time she sleeps…'

With claw in hand, the three headed back to Halure. Defeating the eggbear seemed to lift the feeling of dread in the woods. It almost seemed like a nice place now. Almost.

Feet hitting the dirt on the path, Halure was right up ahead. Finding and killing the eggbear had taken time. Now stars filled the skies of Halure as much as the wilted flowers did. Fortunately, soon those flowers would be alive again. …If their plan worked.

Running up to the shop, Estelle happily announced, "We have all the ingredients!" she handed them over to the shop keeper. "Yep. That seems like everything. Listen, since you're doing this now, I'll explain it for future use." Confused, Estelle asked him, "What are you talking about.

He cleared his throat. "To make this Panacea Bottle what you're doing is called 'synthesis.' Using synthesis you can make sometimes useless items into better ones. Or even something completely new! At shops you go to in the future you should ask for their synthesis list. That list has items on it that can only be made by synthesis. Explaining how it works could take a while, so why not go by experience?" Pulling out the 'list', he ran his finger down the words. "Ah, here it is. A Panacea Bottle. See here how the Luluria Petal, Eggbear Claw and Nia Fruit are listed? This is where you'd look on the sheet to see what you'd need to make the item. Once you've handed over the items, you have to pay a small price. Gald paid, we, the store owners, go behind the counter and do a little magic."

Rita stood with her arms crossed. "Why do you go behind the counter? Hiding something back there?" He nodded, much to her surprise. "If we let people see what we do, synthesis wouldn't be a trade secret, would it?" saying this, he grabbed the ingredients and disappeared behind the counter.

When he came back, he held a strangely shaped bottle. "Here it is. A Panacea Bottle." Paying the man, Estelle was about to take it when Rita but in. "I'll take that thank you."

Annoyed, Estelle glared at Rita. "Why'd you do that!?"

"Because, if this can heal a blastia, I want to have a good look at it." Rita replied smugly. She began to run down the path. Yuri stopped her with a warning. "If you're not careful, you'll drop the bottle."

Blushing, Rita stopped and said, "A-Alright. We'll go slower then."

The three started up the hill, eager villagers who had heard the news right behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? How'd ya like it? I personally thought it was okay.

Skits~

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italics, _**Rita is bold**

---

**Condition: **Before you find the eggbear.

_**Finding the Eggbear**_

Hey Rita. I've been wondering for a while now, how do you know the eggbear is here?

_She was in the Hunting Blades. Monsters are their thing._

**Don't answer other peoples' questions.**

_Why? It's less work for the person being asked._

She's saying it's rude. You know…interrupting?

**Exactly.**

So what were you going to say?

**Well…**

Yeah?

**-embarrassed- I-I was basically going to say…what she said.**

_See? Less work for the person._

- - -

**Condition: **After you fight the eggbear.

_**Getting Along**_

_Wow, Rita you're pretty strong._

**Me? Please, you held off that eggbear on your own for quite sometime.**

-staring- …

**H-Hey…stop looking at me like that. I feel like you think I'm a catastrophe or something.**

_Yeah…Is something the matter Yuri?_

…That's what I should be asking you two.

**Rita **& _Estelle _…Huh?

You both just…complimented each other.

**Oh brother…**

_Compliment? Her? In your dreams. I was stating a fact. That eggbear was stronger than her, anyway._

**Well at least I didn't get thrown into a tree.**

_You didn't fight it nearly as long as I did!_

Ah, there's the hate I know and despise.

_**Panacea Ingredients**_

Huh.

_What is it Yuri?_

**Yeah, you seem zoned out.**

Oh, I was just thinking about these ingredients. Doesn't it seem…strange to you?

_How is it strange?_

Just think about it: the cure for a tree is made by mixing a fruit, a petal…and a claw. It doesn't seem…right.

**You never know what something will be like from the outside. The inside could be completely different.**

_You mean like 'don't judge a book by it's cover?'_

**Kind of. I was thinking more along the lines of those tiny houses that are actually huge inside.**

Oh yeah. What's up with those, anyway?

**Got me.**

_That has nothing to do with a Panacea Bottle, so why should we care?_

You're right. We'll just have to save that for later then.

**Now that I think about it, the mayor's house did look kind of small…**

_Drop it._

---

Chapter 16 is next! HUZZAH!

Why am I so hyped? Think about it. In the game, what comes next?

…Bingo. (maybe)

ANIMATED

SCENE

You'd be as excited as me if you played through the game to this point (or went to Namco Band Island/however you spell that) watched the scene where Estelle heals the tree…

And imagine Yuri healing it instead. :D


	16. The Man Who Makes Miracles

DUN DUN DUN!!

I've been waiting so long for this chapter. Ever since I imagined the scene differently. And now…It's finally here! :'D

It even has an awesome sprinkle filled name. xD

Rejoice with me and read this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**16 – The Man Who Makes Miracles**

People were gathered all around the dying tree. Not only were the townspeople who had followed them were there, others had come with the mayor. He knew what the small group was trying to do and he must've told others. Walking up to them, he looked at the bottle. "Oh! You really did it! You're going to heal the tree!"

All eyes were on Rita. She brought the bottle slightly closer to her. Fear of failing started to dawn on her, but Yuri reassured her. "It's your time to shine."

"R-Right."

Walking close to the tree, Rita popped open the bottle. With the utmost care, she poured the liquid inside right on the blood. Instantly, the blood washed away and some color came to the roots of the tree. Glowing vibrantly, the plant seemed to be healing. The mayor voiced his plea. "Great Tree…Please. Restore the fallen barrier!"

Blooming, the flowers on the tree seemed to be alive again. They were barely budding, however. Some of the flowers were still dead. Whatever the case, it had worked. The tree was healed.

…But the barrier wasn't.

So many heads hung low. His own head hanging, the mayor spoke again. "…Please…"

Rita stared up at the tree. "No…was the dosage too small? …Or maybe…this isn't the right way…?" Yuri still hadn't given up. "We just need another Panacea Bottle!"

Regaining some composure, the mayor shook his head. "I-I'm afraid that's not possible. That was the last Luluria Petal."

Yuri turned to the tree. Taking a few steps in disbelief he said quietly, "But…all that work…was for nothing…?"

A wilted bloom fell slowly. Wavering, it flew toward Yuri. Catching it in his hand, he stared at it. Lightly, he clenched his fist. As if it would bring it to life again, he brought his other hand over the first. With his eyes closed it almost looked like he was…praying. In this position, he mumbled. "…Come on…"

Estelle watched as the scene unfolded before her eyes. She almost couldn't believe it. Looking at her companion, she watched as his hair moved like the wind was blowing. But it wasn't. There wasn't even a breeze. The most unreal thing, however, was that Yuri was glowing. Almost as if she was making sure it was him, Estelle called his name. "Yuri…"

Some orbs of light floated around the area everyone was standing. These orbs brought Rita out of her daze. "What…? Ah…!"

The magical aura at it's brightest, Yuri whispered.

"Bloom."

Like a master commanding it's dog, the tree did just that. From the base of the trunk, the same magical light around Yuri shot up and through the tree. As it went through the branches, everything it touched was brought to a radiant life. Flowers bloomed within seconds, even the dead ones. Everything was glowing with light when the barrier appeared. Starting at the tip of the tree, it folded down, covering the town, making it safe again.

Yuri's hair rested against his cheeks once more. With this, the glow around him and the tree began to dim. Glow gone, he put one hand to his knee to support himself. He was breathing heavily.

Amazed, everyone looked at him. Many things could be heard.

"It's like a dream…"

"It's not possible…and yet…"

"Who knew there were such healing artes?"

Kneeling on the ground, Yuri was still huffing. Some children approached him, smiles painted on their faces. "Thanks for making the tree of Halure healthy again!" they left to marvel at the newly reborn tree.

Estelle came up beside him. "Yuri…that was amazing." Running up to them, Rita blurted out. "H-How did you do that!?" he opened his palm and looked at the flower. It was alive and still had a slight glow to it. "I…I don't know…"

The mayor walked up to them. "Whatever you did, we owe you our thanks." Glancing down the hill, he added, "Please, before you go stop at my house. I must find something to reward you with." Before Yuri could object, he was gone.

Eyes on the flower again, Yuri stared blankly. "But…I'm not even sure what I just did. It feels weird to be rewarded for it."

Rita shrugged. "You can still reject it once we get there. No need to worry." Looking to some hills in the distance, Estelle noticed Zagi and some of the hooded men. Wanting to leave as soon as possible, Estelle agreed. "Let's stop at his house, at least. We can turn down his offer there."

Heading straight there, they came up to the door. The mayor was already standing outside. He bowed when he saw them. "Thank you again! Please…it's not much, but please take this." Holding out some money, Yuri waved his hands. "No thanks…I don't know what I did. Let's just say it was luck." Persistent, the mayor shook his head. "But you need some sort of reward." Getting an idea, Estelle stood in. "How about this: Next time we're here, you set us up with VIP blossom viewing seats."

Yuri thought about it. "Yeah, that sounds nice." Noticing, the mayor nodded. "Alright. If you insist. I'll put my heart and soul into repaying all you've done for us." Yuri looked back as they were walking away. "We'll look forward to it."

Estelle headed for the exit but she was cut short by Rita. "Hey, where are you going?" Realising she forgot to tell the other two about the assassins, she quickly summed it up. "Yuri, you remember those men from before, right? Well, they're here now. I was thinking we should head for Aspio. Then we can find Flynn."

Highly confused, Rita looked back and forth between the two. "'Men from before?' Aspio? …'Flynn?' Just what the hell are you talking about?" Calmly, Yuri replied. "We'll tell you on the way there. It's kind of a long story."

Seeming to take this answer, Rita followed Estelle and Yuri as they headed out of the village. Repede looked back, then caught up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, that was harder than I thought. xD

Guh, next chapter is short again, another 'we're just explaining about getting there' chapters.

Skits yet again~

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italics, _**Rita is bold**

---

**Condition: **After the tree is healed.

_**Glowing**_

_Yuri…wow…I didn't know you could do anything like _that…

I know…It just sort of…happened.

**No no no, things like that don't just **_**happen.**_

How else am I supposed to explain it? I barely even remember what went on…

_Wait, you forgot what happened? What was the last thing you remember?_

Let's see…I think when I closed my eyes. After that, its just a blur.

**So hold on here, you don't remember…glowing?**

-surprised- What?

_You were glowing Yuri. It was almost like you were…um…_

…**A lamp?**

_Kind of._

When did I glow!? …Just how much did I miss besides the barrier being fixed?

**It was so impressive I think this entire village is your fanbase now.**

…Huh?

_Those few women were eyeing him a lot after what happened…_

Huh? What?

**Maybe we shouldn't come back to Halure. We could easily get mobbed by note-takers.**

What did I do!?

- - -

**Condition: **After convo where Flynn is mentioned.

_**Just Who is Flynn?**_

**Hey, Estellise. I've been wondering, just who is this Flynn guy?**

_Estellise? …Oh, uh…he's…a friend._

**What did you mean 'Estellise?' That's your name, isn't it?**

_Well, yes. I'm just used to people calling me 'Estelle.'_

**Really now? Interesting. So you said Flynn is a 'friend?' You two close?**

_Why do you want to know?_

**Oh, no reason~**

_Liar._

**If he's your boyfriend, you don't need to be nervous. I won't tell anyone.**

_BOYFRIEND!? Where'd you get that idea!?_

**Well, you seem so worried about him. It's a logical assumption.**

_Still, why would you care!?_

**Dirt is always good on people I don't like.**

_-gets an idea- Oh really? …Or are you worried?_

**Worried?**

…_Worried Yuri might be taken?_

**-embarrassed- WHAAAT!? –angry- I ought to kill you for such an idiotic idea!**

_Just try it. Yuri'd hate you if you hurt me badly._

**-normally- He'd hate either of us for fighting, actually.**

…_You sure calm down fast._

_**Alike**_

_Yuri, you've been looking at me strangely for a while. What's the matter?_

Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about you and Rita.

_Don't you start lecturing me! She starts half our fights!_

No, not about that. …Though, if you guys could just tone it down a bit…

_You didn't think that'd work did you?_

Not in the least. But it was worth a shot.

_Anyway, what were you thinking about?_

Well, you might not like to hear this, but I think the two of you are alike.

_Alike? Me and her? …What are you on?_

On? …the ground?

_Nevermind._

Uh, okay. Anyway, you both seem so confident and proud. Not to mention when you argue, a lot of your points are basically the same. Both of you are good people, too.

_-opens mouth to speak-_

Close your mouth if you were going to object to that. Honestly, you both have good hearts.

_That's a pretty deep opinion you've got there. I still strongly disagree though._

Why do you think I didn't tell you in the first place?

…_Huh…? Oh…I guess you're right…_

---

Woo hoo. They're out of Halure! Bring out the party toys! *reads outline realising they come back later*

…rats.

Two chapters in one day? …Madness.


	17. Onward to Aspio

No chapters in so long?

…Madn-bricked-

Uh, okay. This chapter is probably really short because again they're just going somewhere. I don't know why these entries even exist in the synopsis. I really don't.

Karol is coming in soon~ Ah, that part will be different from the game. Definitely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17 - Onward to Aspio**

East. That was the direction that Aspio was from Halure. Luckily Estelle had thought to ask a traveler who was walking by. She thanked him so much, he looked a little spooked afterwards.

The sun was rising over the cliffs in the distance. It helped that they could see their way more clearly, but the light from the far off star only reminded them of one thing: they'd been walking all night.

Rita didn't like this fact one bit. "Can't we rest? You still need to tell me what's going on, so how about now?" Estelle frowned. 'What was it this time? Tenth time, or twentieth? Stop asking, for the love of-' Yuri was glaring at her. What was he, a mind reader? Of course…he _had _healed the tree. Only one of his surprises. After what happened with the barrier, Estelle wouldn't be shocked in the least if he could read minds.

Stumbling, Estelle nearly fell. She quickly caught herself, though that didn't stop Rita from snorting at her clumsiness. Looking down at her feet, Estelle realized that they hurt badly. Maybe they should rest. She sat down, Yuri and Rita taking the hint and doing the same.

Glancing at the other two, Rita said, "Well, where are you going to start?"

"I guess we'll talk about those strange men." Estelle shifted on the grass. "After all, that _is_ the reason we're leaving Halure so quickly. If not for them, we could've just waited for Flynn there." Receiving the confused look from Rita a second after, Estelle quickly stated. "Flynn is later, sorry. Anyway, back in the capital where me and Yuri met, we were attacked by some assassins. We were looking for Flynn there, too, which is actually how we got in the middle of all this. Flynn was their original target, it seems. Why they're chasing us now, I don't know."

Nodding, Rita seemed to be slowly taking in the information. Continuing, Estelle took a breath. "Onto Flynn. He's a child hood friend of mine. A while ago, me and him both joined the knights. As you can tell, I'm not in anymore, but Flynn still is. …What's with those looks? Is it really that hard to believe I was a knight?" before Rita could speak, Estelle went on. "That's…not important, though. Apparently, he's Yuri's friend, as well. I'm looking for him so he can…help me find the lower quarter's aque blastia. Yuri wants to find him because…" she thought long and hard, but nothing came up. "Um…Actually, I don't know why."

"You'll see when the time comes."

"Fine, if that's how you'll be." Pouting, she took another breath. "Well, back to Flynn. We heard he went on a pilgrimage. Those usually start in Halure, so naturally we headed there. On the way we met you." She made a face, attracting glares from both her companions. "In Halure, when you were gallivanting off somewhere, we heard that Flynn went to Aspio. Hence, why we're headed there now. Not to mention…" gazing up at the stars, she finished, "…Capel is in Aspio."

This immediately caught Rita's attention. "Capel? …You're going to see…CAPEL?" she crawled closer to Estelle. "You've gotta be kidding! You can't just…go and see him! Believe me, I've tried." Looking Estelle in the eye, Rita continued to ramble. "Why are you interesting in him anyway? Did his notes and research inspire you too? Maybe you're not so bad after all. Anyone inspired by his work truly understands blastia." Blinking, it looked like she got an idea. Even the densest person could hear the excitement in her voice. "Yuri's a noble, right? …With Yuri with us, we might actually be able to meet him! I can't believe it!"

All Estelle could manage to do was sit and watch as Rita skipped around. 'I think we found her idol…' Thinking about it, it made sense to her. 'A thief as an idol for her? Makes absolute sense.' Getting out of her daze, Estelle took the opportunity to tell Rita what her 'idol' really did. "I'm actually going to see him about theft."

That made both Rita and Yuri confused. Yuri seemed to understand what she was implying. "You don't mean…Capel stole the blastia core?" Rita instantly objected. "No way he'd do anything like that! He has a respect for blastia!" Estelle smiled at Rita's ignorance. "Even so, I saw him holding it with my own two eyes."

"You'd better get your eyes checked out, then. He would _never _do anything like that."

"Well, the way I see it, with my perfectly fine eyes, since we're headed to Aspio anyway we might as well see what he's up to."

"Like he'd ever talk to _you _anyway." Glaring at Estelle with what looked like new hate, Rita started to walk east. "That was a long enough rest. It's time to see Capel!" The farther she got away, the more it made Estelle wonder. 'Is she worried about him being a thief, or does she just want to meet him _that _badly?'

Whatever the case, it was about time they got to Aspio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't resist. Karol knows so much about blastia and Rita still loves blastia. It made sense to me at one time.

ONTO SKITS

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italic, _**Rita is bold, "Repede is bold with quotations"**

**---**

_**Just Capel?**_

Hey Rita. You said something about Capel's research and notes earlier. If you've never met him, how have you seen his notes?

**Well that seems like a dumb question.**

…Sorry for lacking intellect.

**-embarrassed- U-Uh…not like it's your fault. A-Anyway, in some books I read it had some references and even pictures to his notes. Official books on blastia even refer back to him.**

Wow, this Capel must be an amazing guy.

**Amazing is putting it lightly. They don't call him the 'genius mage' for nothing.**

Are you sure there isn't another reason?

**Like what?**

Like…they don't know his first name?

**No way! That's just idiotic!**

Okay, then what's his first name?

**-embarrassed- …Um…well…I…it might be…**

You don't know, do you?

**Not even a letter.**

_**Walking Forward**_

**We…have been walking…all…night! Can we at least nap for just five, maybe even ten minutes?**

_Of course not! We can't take that chance! Who knows where those assassins are now?_

Rita's got a point though…We've been walking on non-stop, only resting every now and again.

**Even then we barely stop for three minutes…**

_Well, complaining won't make it any better._

That's a good point, too.

**You should be glad we still **_**can **_**complain…**

_Why would I be glad about that? If you collapsed, at least you'd be quiet._

**Why I ougta-**

Guys! Don't you start fighting again! Even Repede is getting annoyed by it!

"**Grrr…"**

**-backs away from Repede- H-Hey! Stay back dog!**

_Hm. This seems to be in my advantage. Repede, get her!_

**Wha-? N-No!**

"**Grr…Woof woof! –stays in position-"**

_Come on Repede! Get her!_

**Nice try! I should roast you!**

Neither of you should do anything!

_Why not!?_

That's it! We're sleeping! Now!

**Not that I'm complaining but-**

-angry- You're both so damn angry with each other enough, you don't need drowsiness to further the fighting!

**Rita **& _Estelle _...!

-still mad- Use rocks as pillows, I don't care! Just stop arguing already!

_I…_

…**Sorry…**

**---**

Not as many skits this chapter but since it was so short anyway, you can't blame me.

*blamed* :'(

The next chapter shouldn't take too long. Look forward to it~


	18. The City Hidden in the Mountains

My pace is starting to slow. Only natural since I'm already at chapter 18. xD

Anyway, thoughts and critique (polite critique) are still quite appreciated. There haven't been as many tips lately. Of course, maybe I'm just getting better? No…that's impossible. Unthinkable.

Karol isn't here yet :'(

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**18 – The City Hidden in the Mountains**

Although the sun was shining brightly, darkness wrapped around the three as they walked into the cave. The damp, gloomy and quiet atmosphere of the town sent a shiver down Estelle's spine. She expected as much, seeing as a thief lived there.

As the others headed for the gate, Rita took a look at the roof of the cave. "How many times have I been here before…?" Looking down she noticed Yuri and Estelle had been stopped by the guards. Why? If they had been there to see Capel, they should've known they need passports. Putting her hand on her forehead she sighed. "How unprepared can you get?"

"…Um, alright…if we can't go inside, could you at least call our companion to the gate for us? Please?" Estelle. She sounded desperate.

One of the guards seemed to give in, asking, "What's his name?"

"Capel."

The two soldiers were mostly quiet and calm, but at the sound of the name they were flustered. "C-Capel!? Are you crazy!?" regaining some sense, the knight stood straight. "I-I'm sorry. I can't go and get him."

Estelle wasn't about to give up however. "Well, then could you at least tell me if there's been a knight by the name of Flynn here? Please, it's an emergency!"

"I'm sorry. Anything regarding the duties of other knights is strictly classified."

"Then…you're saying he _was _here?"

Taken aback by the sudden statement, the knight was flustered again. "Wh-What? That's not what I was saying! Not at all!" putting his hand on his sword, he stuttered. "N-now if you don't have a passport, p-please leave!"

Before Estelle could continue persuading the knights further, Yuri put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't think we'll get anymore out of them. Come on, let's go."

Down the slope, out of the knight's sights, Estelle instantly turned to Rita. "Why didn't you say anything about passports?"

"I thought you knew."

"Well obviously we didn't." she turned to look at the buildings in the distance. The giant blastia in the middle of the city shone brightly, lighting up a part of the cave. It was a huge cave, all the walls slippery and steep. There'd be no chance of climbing into the city. Her gaze wandered off to a small path to the side. Heading toward it she mumbled, "Maybe…there's another way in?" Peering around the corner, Estelle grinned.

A small lamp hung right in front of a door. A back door. "Bingo." As she approached it, Rita, Repede and Yuri came up behind her. She turned the knob, it resisted, only turning slightly. Her smile fell and a frown appeared instead. "It's locked…"

Yuri seemed a bit relieved. "I guess we'll have to look for another way in." he pulled back a bit when Estelle walked up to him. She was close, so close he could feel her breath when she spoke. "Like what? We can't exactly climb the walls…"

"Maybe we could? …Uh…could you back up a bit? I feel kind of strange when you're so close…"

Blushing Estelle backed up. "S-Sorry…Anyway…Maybe we could look for the key to this door? It might be around here…"

Clicking, the lock gave way, allowing the knob to fully turn. Rita happily turned and commented, "Who needs a key? When you know what you're doing, keys are basically useless."

Estelle looked at the door. She was happy, but she also felt…bad. "It's almost like we're thieves ourselves but…if we have no other choice…" Yuri grabbed her arm and protested. "Thieves? …I'm sure we could get a passport somehow. We shouldn't break in."

Simply staring at him, her only reply was, "This coming from the guy who snuck into a knights' base just to get a better look from the Hold…"

Foot tapping, Rita's arms were crossed. "Are you guys coming or not? If you want Yuri, you could always keep watch here."

"Not a chance."

"Good, then come on!"

While the door opened it creaked. This made Estelle nervous. What if someone caught them? Would she have escaped from jail just to be put back again.

Glancing around, no one seemed to notice the uninvited guests. How could they? Everyone was reading. So many people, in fact, the building was filled with the sound of pages flipping. Other than that there was complete silence.

Estelle eyes were wide as she looked at all the books around her. The walls seemed to be made of them. They were all probably new books, ones never searched by her eyes before. If not for Capel, Estelle could've lived there. Rita almost seemed as excited. Both were silent as they took in all the knowledge filled texts around them.

Yuri seemed unfazed. Politely, he went up to a researcher and asked him about Capel. Having the same reaction as the knights, the man arched his back and put his arm out. "What!? Capel!? What would possess you to go see him!? …Especially right now!" he turned to run, but Rita grabbed his book. "Wait a minute. Where does he live?"

Glaring at Rita the man finally muttered. "He lives in a hut down a secluded path. Can I have my book now?" Holding onto it tightly, Rita asked one more question. "Not until you tell me why everyone thinks of Capel as some…some weirdo!" He didn't appear to want to answer the question as he walked away.

Putting down the book, Rita yawned. "Hey…since we're in Aspio we should be safe now, right? Can we please rest?" Wanting to say no, Estelle rubbed her eyes. Thinking it over, she gave in.

When they finally found the inn, it wasn't what they expected. Asking the innkeeper about where they would sleep, he quietly laughed and whispered, "We don't have enough room for beds. It's not the comfiest, but you'll have to sleep in the shelves." The mere thought of it seemed to make Yuri twitch. The group needed their sleep so they paid up. Capel would have to wait.

Climbing into the shelves, Estelle thought of herself as a book. Her blankets her pages. It was the best sleep she'd ever had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kind of a crappy place to end a chapter, I know, but I couldn't think of any other way. :'D

Anyway, skits yet again~

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italics, _**Rita is bold**

---

_**Too Many Books**_

Agh! –skit face motions like it tripped-

_Oh! Yuri! Are you alright?_

Ugh…I'm fine.

**You should watch where you step.**

How can I do that? With all these books I can barely see the floor!

**You bring up a good point. I mean, I like reading as much as the next book worm but this is ridiculous.**

_You're right for once. Books should be treated with respect! They shouldn't just be thrown around like this!_

**Of course, piling them high isn't good either.**

Yeah. Imagine walking by and you see it starting to sway.

_Don't remind me…_

**What? Has that happened to you before?**

_Yes…_

Wow. How tall was the pile? You weren't hurt were you?

_Huh? Oh…I was fine…but…-cries- My…My poor books….they…they all fell in the fountain…_

Wait…we walked by your house and it didn't seem _that _close to the fountain…

…_It isn't. I had just bought those books…They…they didn't even make it home…_

**Ooh. Ouch.**

_**What's with Capel?**_

**Huh.**

What is it, Rita?

**Oh, I was just thinking…**

_Amazing. I didn't think it was possible._

**Just shut up for a second…Oh wait. **_**That's **_**not possible.**

Guys…

**U-Uh…Sorry. A-Anyway like I was saying, don't you think it's strange the way people act when they hear Capel's name?**

_Yes. When you skipped around like that, I didn't know what-_

**Not me! Other people!**

She does bring up a good point. It's almost like people are…afraid of him, or something.

_That would make sense since he's a thief._

**Hey! You haven't proven that yet! Don't state it like it's a fact!**

_Oh, I'm SO sorry. Maybe I'll actually apologise when we haven't found the core in his house._

**I'm marking those words. You'd better remember when the time comes.**

_I've already forgotten. Why remember something when I don't need to?_

**Hmph. We'll see about that.**

**- - -**

**Condition: **Sleep at the inn.

_**Cramped**_

*sigh* Uh…that was the worst night ever…

_-enters skit area- Yuri? Are you okay? You look like you're in pain._

I barely slept all night…

_Well…since you're a noble you've probably had really soft comfy beds for your entire life. Never once sleeping on a floor. No wonder you couldn't sleep._

I've slept on the floor plenty of times. And outdoors.

_R-Really?_

**-enters- Hey, what are you two talking about?**

You seem just fine, too. Am I the only one who felt cramped in there?

**Cramped? When I woke up it was quite roomy.**

_Come to think of it, it was really roomy._

Oh right, you two were asleep when it happened.

**Rita **& _Estelle _…It?

In the day or at night the two of you…fight.

**W-Wait a minute…you're saying we…**

…_we fought in the middle of the night?_

Yep. The worst part of it was I was in the middle. I was awake for most of the night because of you talking.

**Oh…**

Being up so early as well, I decided to read something. So, I was gone when you two finally woke up. Hope you enjoyed your shut eye.

_So wait…You didn't sleep because of us? It wasn't the shelves?_

The shelves? I would've been just fine if it was just the shelves.

_S-Sorry…_

Not like you can help it.

---

DUN DUN DUN

Karol is in the next chapter! HUZZAH!

Hope you look forward to it~ Reviews are quite welcome!


	19. The Genius Mage of Aspio

Karol is finally coming in! Many of you (okay, maybe not) are probably wondering how Rita will react! Well, let's just say, it's not what you think will happen.

…Unless you some how can read my mind. O_o

Sketches for Karol and Rita will come soon. I have to finish Karol first xD I kinda want to post them together like I did with Yuri and Estelle. I'll tell you guys as soon as they're up, don't worry.

Tips still appreciated~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**19 – The Genius Mage of Aspio**

Light from the blastia glimmered on the cave walls. It was only precipitation, but it was still quite a spectacle. The residents of the city were all probably used to it, having lived there for most of their lives. Most would keep shuffling their feet, anxious to get to a lab to start conducting research. Not a foot could be heard, however, besides those of travelers. Travelers who had just recently woken up.

"Damn…you see, this is exactly why we should've rested earlier. Now my nap schedule is completely messed up…"

Estelle stuck out her tongue. "I guess you'll just have to reschedule."

Before the fight could begin, Yuri calmly remarked, "There's no time for that. You have an appointment with Capel in 5 minutes that can't be delayed." Getting his point, the two girls shut their mouths and continued on. This didn't stop them from exchanging angry glances.

Capel's house was just as the mage had described it. A hut secluded from the rest of the city. Nothing more, nothing less. It seemed too simple for housing a 'genius mage.'

…Or a thief, for that matter.

A sign hung from a pin on the door. Etched onto it were words. Simple ones you could find on many signs.

"'Please do not disturb. –Capel' …I guess he doesn't want people to see his stolen goods." Estelle turned the handle then knocked lightly on the door. Yuri sighed. "I think people try knocking first."

Taking a few steps back, Estelle looked at the door with determination. "Well, I don't think we should hesitate if we're heading into a thief's house." Rita immediately stepped in front of her. "Ooh no! There's no way I'm letting you break down his door! If you want in so badly just wait a sec. This lock should be made just like the other one." Turning, she started to pick the lock.

Sighing again, Yuri mumbled to himself. "If she respects the guy so much, why isn't she intimidated at all about breaking in…?"

In a matter of seconds, the lock clicked in response, just as before. Rita stepped to the side, mockingly bowing when Estelle passed her by. Noticing this, Yuri went on to prevent yet another fight.

Although the group had just spent their night in a library shelf, all of them were amazed at the amount of texts and notebooks there were in the tiny hut. There must have been at least over 200. Estelle and Rita wandered in delighted, careful not to step on anything. Snapping Estelle out of her dream, Yuri commented, "It doesn't look like Capel's here."

Resisting the urge to pick up a nearby history book, Estelle nodded. "That's good. It means we can look for clues. …Hey Yuri, you'll get cold if you stand by the door. Why don't you come in?"

"No thanks. This way, if Capel comes walking down the road I'll have time to run."

Estelle shrugged. "Suit yourself." Glancing down, she noticed a small blastia model. It seemed to be a grand blastia. Well-crafted, the maker must have been very talented. Rita smugly stated so. "Only someone who took years of practice could ever produce something that impressive. There's no time for theft in that schedule."

"I still need more proof."

Frowning, Rita walked over to a chalkboard. She pointed at the fine lines. "What about this? What kind of thief would take the time to make such a detailed sketch of a magic circle?"

"Maybe he needs some sort of weaponry?"

"That's a fire circle isn't it?" Yuri sounded much quieter because of the distance. Estelle looked at him and suggested again, "Are you sure you don't want to come in? I mean…even Repede came in!"

Blue tail wagging, Repede stood by a pile of books. Estelle turned back to investigating the circle with Rita. Yuri stepped into the house, curious about the pile. Picking up a particular book, Yuri stood up and looked at the cover. "… 'Blastia…101?' Huh…" About to open the cover, he stopped and stared as a figure slowly rose from the books. Estelle and Rita didn't seem to notice. They were too involved with the chalk drawing.

Hand scratching under his white hood, a childish voice muttered, "Ugh…I shouldn't have eaten that Mabo Curry before…Huh?" Small brown eyes peered up at Yuri. Reaching out slowly, the sleeve covered hand approached Yuri's left hand. It was almost like the kid was making sure he was real. Messing with him, Yuri quickly moved his own hand forward just as the mage's was about to touch his. At the moment of contact, he yelled out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!! Th-Thieves!!"

Grabbing the girls' attention, the two swerved around to see the small mage cowering. "Ah! Please…Please don't kill me! My money's in the drawer! Take that! Just don't…Don't hurt me! Waaagh!"

"Sweet!"

"Rita!"

"What? He _said _we could take it!"

"What if you're stealing from your idol, Capel?"

"There's _no way _this…this _kid _is Capel! That mage probably lied to us."

"What about the sign, genius?"

"Probably just using Capel's name as a cover up so people don't disturb him."

Slowly, the boy got up and looked at the three break-ins. Estelle noticed him again and immediately bowed. She looked embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry…It seems we have the wrong house…"

Pulling his hood down, the mage twisted some of his brown hair. "Uh…Well…I wouldn't say this is the wrong house exactly but…"

Snapping her fingers, Rita interrupted. "Oh, of course! You're Capel's assistant, aren't you?"

Staring at the accusing finger, the boy was speechless. "Huh…?" He shook his head. "What…? Um…Okay…How about you guys introduce yourselves before we talk anymore?"

Putting down the book Yuri agreed. "I'm Yuri. This is Repede, Estelle and Rita." Scratching his own head, Yuri muttered, "Uh…sorry about the intrusion."

"Intrusion? Well…it's alright I guess…It's not like you broke anything…" blinking, he added, "Oh, my name's Karol."

"It's nice to meet you, Karol." Estelle smiled. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, have you…heard anything about thieves recently? …Blastia thieves?"

"Blastia thieves? Actually I do." Walking around the group, Karol headed to the chalkboard. Arriving, he turned toward his guests again. "Yesterday I told some knights about them. It's only a rumour though. What I told them was more along the lines of 'be on your guard' rather than 'hurry! the thieves are over here!'…if you catch my drift."

Desperate again, Estelle questioned for more information. "Even if it's a rumour, could you please tell us more about it?"

"Hmm, well…" he paused for a brief moment before continuing. "Interesting enough, I was going to go check out this rumour myself. What's a few more people if it can help us catch some thieves? If you accompany me, I'll lead the way. How's that?"

Agreeing, the group started to chat as Karol got ready. The first to talk was Estelle. "Do you think he told Flynn about the thieves?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Even if Karol didn't tell him directly, Flynn would've headed out to catch them. That's just the way he is."

"Wow, this Flynn guy must be a real go-getter."

"Oh yes. He's definitely reliable."

"Unlike this kid…I can't believe we didn't meet Capel! And here I was, ready with all the right questions…"

"Even if Karol isn't the 'genius mage' he still seems like an okay guy. Sure he's a little weird, but…"

Tapping his foot, Karol stared at Yuri, annoyed. "So I'm weird, huh? Oh well, I've been called meaner things. …Weird is also better than all those looks you're giving me."

They couldn't help it. His arrange of clothes was…unique. He was wearing a pair of goggles, the only thing that seemed normal. Somehow he still had his hood from his cloak on, under it a normal shirt with a lone stripe going down. On his hands were gloves, the right one slightly covered by his tie-on sleeve. The right side of his pants were shorts, the left side pants. Under the shorts he wore what appeared to be another, shorter pair or pants and one boot. His left foot was home to a sandal. Finishing off the display was a blue bag with a rocket for a buckle, also for a blastia.

Estelle couldn't help but comment in her mind, 'No wonder mages wear those cloaks all the time…'

Karol was still tapping his boot. "Ha ha, oh look at the weird kid! …I get it. Come on, stop gawking and let's get going already!" He walked passed them and opened the door.

As the new member lead the way Estelle persuaded Karol to tell her where they were going. "The Shaikos Ruins. They're to the east of here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh? EH? :D

Ah, that was fun. Karol is amazing. xD

Skits, NOW with KAROL!

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italics, _**Rita is bold, **_**Karol is bold and italics**_

---

_**Lock Picking**_

_Hmm. Just as I expected…_

**What are you looking at?**

_Nothing. I was just wondering how you're so good at lock picking._

**Why's that? Other people can, too.**

_No, I mean…your guild is the Hunting Blades, right? Can they all do stuff like that?_

**Of course not. They excel at…well, hunting.**

_Then how come you can do it?_

**I've been in more than one guild, duh. –leaves-**

_What kind of guild specializes in…Wait…she couldn't have been…_

-

_**Meeting Karol**_

_It's a pleasure to have you in our group Karol._

_**Um, yeah.**_

**What's with you?**

_**What kind of question is that? Isn't it normal to be a little strange around people who break into homes?**_

We already said we were sorry…

**Yeah, so lighten up.**

_**You seem kind of tense yourself.**_

**What's that supposed to mean?**

_**Exactly what I said. Anyway, why don't we just get to the ruins already. The sooner we get this done the better.**_

_Hm…I agree._

…I can't tell if he's getting along with them or not…

-

**Condition: **Pass by the Wonder Chef in Aspio

_**A New Recipe**_

_**Hm. Yuri, you cooked this meal, didn't you?**_

Huh? Oh yeah, I did. Do you like it?

_**Yeah. I mean, it's just a sandwich but this is delicious.**_

Thanks. I'd expect as much considering that's all I can cook right now.

_**Wait, you only know how to cook a sandwich?**_

Uh…Yeah…

_**That's really strange. With your level of skill I expected you to have way more recipes. Here, I have a recipe you don't have yet. Let me write it in here… -writing sound-**_

Now that I think about it, how do you get more recipes?

_**Well, this one I got when I was walking around the entrance of the city. Coming back from Halure I noticed something off to the side. When I went to check it out I found a giant…turnip.**_

Giant…turnip?

_**Yeah, something like that anyway. This weird guy popped out when I tried to look at it closer. He went on and on about cooking and then randomly gave me that recipe. Not to mention ingredients to make it.**_

So, in short, to get more recipes we have to find…giant turnips?

_**Uh…well, in this case…yeah.**_

…Cooking is weird.

-

**Special Information: **Because of 'New Recipe' skit, the party learned the recipe 'Salisbury Steak!'

Not the best skits ever but oh well.

I WILL GET BETTER AT WRITING IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. Right now my style is…okay. Could be WAY better.

…Truthfully I don't think I'm that good. xD The public notice things better than writers, so please tip!

Hope you enjoyed Karol's appearance! :D


	20. The Floating Ruins

The story thickens and the group gets to the first real dungeon! :D Zaphias Sewers? Tutorial place. Quoi Woods? No real puzzles. I have a weird definition of dungeons, I know. xD

Pictures for Rita and Karol are up, btw s299 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/mm289/sonoci/Vesperia%20-%20Switched/

…Karol has a huge bag…

Just as a warning, in the future I'm probably not going to put the link to the photobucket every time. I'll probably just say "This is up, go to the first chapter for the link" and so on and forth.

Before I go into the chapter I'd like to say thanks to all of you that review! It's always great to know people are reading. OwO

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20 – The Floating Ruins**

Worry cramped Estelle's mind as they approached the gate leaving the city. Although Yuri had tried to convince her other knights would be working today, beads of sweat still appeared on her cheeks. What would happen if it was the knights from before? She almost didn't want to know the answer.

Through the gate she went, Rita and Yuri close to her back. One of the guards peered at them through his helmet. "Hey…aren't you…"

Caught. Trying to prevent the inevitable, Estelle avoided his gaze. Praying in her mind, Karol's voice interrupted her.

"They're with me."

Nervously, the knight nodded and returned to looking straight ahead. As Estelle had done for the him, he seemed to avoid Karol's line of sight. But why?

"Are your guys' boots made of stone all of a sudden? Come on, those thieves won't wait!"

The other three watched as Karol went ahead. Rita was the one to speak their thoughts. "…Why did those knights listen to a runt like him?"

"Why do _I_ bother to listen to _you_ is a better question."

"And what do you mean by that!?"

"Karol isn't a _runt _he's a perfectly nice person and-"

"Am I going to have to chain you to separate trees or something? Hurry or Karol's going to leave us behind!" Yuri stood at the mouth of the cave. Meanwhile, Karol was already out of sight.

Catching up with Karol, they noticed he was looking around cautiously. Not many monsters lived near the path from Halure to Aspio but off to the east there were said to be a lot. '_Because no one lives in that area monsters thrive. No barriers, no mercenaries, nothing._' Estelle recalled from a book she had read. Off to the side, an Axebeak trutted along with a giant tree like creature behind it. Reading off the page she had flipped to, Rita stated, "A Treant."

"U-Um…we should be more careful if there are Treants around…W-Wouldn't want to be done in before we even get to the ruins. Hehe…" Anxiety lined Karol's voice like the sun's rays on a cloud.

Curious, Yuri waited for Karol to turn and imitated the eggbear's roar from earlier. Spinning around quickly, the young mage lost his balance and fell to the ground yelling and shaking. Realising what had happened, he quickly got up and yelled, "D-Don't do that!"

"Sorry. I thought for sure that would scare off any Treants that were around."

Estelle frowned at Yuri while Rita laughed. "W-Well…hah…this should be entertaining."

"You really shouldn't pick on him! What has he done to you?"

"Come on, Estelle. It was just a little joke."

"Y-Yeah…hehe…lay off _mom._"

Blood had risen to Karol's cheeks as he looked to the side. "W-Whatever." Seeing the girls fighting as he turned he quietly added, "If they're not killed by monsters, they'll murder each other…" After the fight was broken up (again), the group got back to the task at hand.

It wasn't too far to the Shaikos Ruins, about a half hour walk from Aspio. Stepping on the stone path of the entrance, Karol turned toward the others. "These are the Shaikos Ruins."

Ruins they were. Towering columns of stone rose into the sky. They would've been even taller still if not for gravity pulling down their tops. Stairs lead higher but were cut off by boulders that had fallen from pillars. Some areas were completely obliterated. Estelle couldn't help but wonder, 'What happened to this place…?'

Her foot sank slightly as she stepped into a hole in the path. Looking down she noticed footsteps in the earth. "These must be from the thieves."

Rita stood beside her. "And from the knights."

"Huh, then that means some of these must be Flynn's." Yuri glanced down at the hole as well.

"Flynn?"

Startled, the three looked up at Karol, who looked confused and startled himself. "A knight named Flynn Scifo stopped by the other day. …Are you saying you knew that guy?"

"Oh! Yes, yes! Do you remember what he said? Was he okay? Where was he headed?" Hands on his shoulders, Estelle was practically shaking an answer out of the poor kid.

Pulling away from Estelle, Karol attempted to reply to all the questions. "U-Uh…no, sure and…how am I supposed to know? …A-Anyway, let's take a look around. Those thieves are sure to be here."

"Whatever you say, Doctor Karol."

"…Doctor…? What…what are you talking about, Yuri…?"

"To tell you the truth," he grinned, "It just came to me. I think it's fitting, don't you agree Estelle?"

A small giggle escaped her mouth. "Well…I _do _kind of like the way it sounds…"

Rita's mouth formed a taunting smile. "Not to mention if we're feeling lazy we can just say 'What's up _Doc_?'"

"Will you cut it out! I'm a _mage _not a _doctor_! Mage Karol or even Researcher Karol would be fine, but not _doctor_!"

Tongue out, Rita walked by him. "Ooh, better be careful Doc. Wouldn't want a temper tantrum!~"

"H-Hey!"

Yuri and Rita passed him by, but Estelle stood by his side. Holding back any previous giggles she comforted him, "Oh, don't worry. That's just the way they are. Honestly, you're probably the smartest out of all of us. I think they're just jealous."

"I-I guess."

"Come on, let's go find those thieves before the other two get lost."

When they found the others Estelle only stared at what Rita was doing. Yuri was observing some scratches on the ground near a statue the statue being Rita's source of attention. It was an entertaining sight, seeing such a small girl trying to push a humongus statue…all by herself. She seemed to be putting her all into it, but the structure didn't budge.

"Damn…statue! Come…on…MOVE!" Pushing and pushing, stepping and pushing. Still no movement. "Urgh! Move…already! I know…you…can!"

Watching Rita for a moment longer, Estelle gave up. There was no way she'd figure out her reasoning, not in this lifetime. "Um…just what exactly are you doing?"

Sitting on the ground, partly collapsing, Rita breathed heavily. "Like…like you care…huff…" It didn't seem like she could say anymore. 'What a treat for me,' Estelle's voice echoed in her head, and for a second she wondered '…When did I become so…mean?'

Rita answered her question, mocking Estelle with "Of course…I did a lot better…than _you _ever could…"

_Tick. _A nerve had been hit.

"…Oh _really_? …Get out of the way!" Stepping toward the statue, Estelle nearly stepped on Rita who had barely started to move. Karol and Yuri watched nervously. Yuri's attention was off Rita, who was now yelling despite her huffing, and focused on Estelle. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I could help you but…"

"I don't need any help." Adjusting her grip, she got ready to push.

Karol took a step forward. "Actually, I think you do. Normally it takes five, maybe even six mages to move that and even then they have-"

Screeching, the statue gave way and started to slide into position. The process was slow, but it worked. Estelle looked tired already but also detirmined. She continued to push as the others stood, and sat, in awe. Only Karol managed to mutter, "…Holy crap…"

Still shocked and amazed, Yuri, Karol and Rita all stared at Estelle as she sat down. Mouths gaping, eyes wide, the three were completely oblivous to the staircase hidden under the statue. All they could do was stand there, speechless. Estelle wiped sweat off her forehead. "…There…No…problem…" Recovering from the hard labour of moving the 'door', she looked down the stairs. "I think the thieves…might have gone this way."

Turning back to her partners, a smug look washed over her face. "You'd better close your mouths before you start drooling. Come on, let's go."

Without waiting for the three to react, she turned and headed down. Down, where only darkness awaited and thieves ran loose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Enjoy Karol's nickname? :D …I do. xD

The time you all wait for, skits again~

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italics, _**Rita is bold, **_**Karol is bold and italics**_

---

_**Capel's Assistant**_

**-mumbling to herself- How could that ungreatful little punk possibly…**

_**Hey. Talking to yourself is the first step to crazytown, y'know.**_

**Oh, shut up you!**

_**Whoa, what's got you so riled up?**_

**-annoyed- You really wanna know?**

_**I wouldn't say 'want'…**_

**Capel. How? How did **_**you **_**get to be his assistant?**

_**Huh? I'm-**_

**-angry- Not worthy! He is a great genius! He deserves far better than **_**you **_**to help him around the lab!**

_**But-**_

**But no! The stars have to curse him and send him a runt! Maybe if I kill you he'll get lucky!**

_**Wh-What!? Wait, you don't know what you're-**_

**-full body casting skit face- IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, YOU'D BETTER START RUNNING!**

_**AAAAAAAGHHH!!! –runs out of the area-**_

**OOOH! I'll finish you yet! –follows after him-**

-

_**Let's Play Nice, Kids**_

_-fighting Rita's skit face- Say it! SAY UNCLE!_

**Agh! NEVER! –continue to fight-**

…There they go again…

_**-comes in- Hey Yuri I-What's with them?**_

Oh, it's nothing. They fight all the time.

_**Hm, they seemed perfectly fine in my house…**_

Your house? …Oh right, you live with Capel or whatever.

…_**Uh…y-yeah…**_

That's got me thinking, what's Capel like anyway?

_**Er…Well…He's-**_

**A great man with a great brain! He'd never stoop so low as to steal!**

_That's just a cover up! He's a complete and utter thief!_

**Take that back!**

_Maybe when you say uncle! –fight again-_

_**W-Wait…you guys think Capel is…a thief?**_

**Of course not!**

_Want to bet?!_

**Sure, I love to win bets! –takes the fight off screen-**

Oh brother…Listen, don't take it personally. This is part of the reason we're looking for Capel. We need to make sure just what kind of guy he is.

**-off screen- AAAGH! I'll kill you yet!**

…I'd better step in before she takes action. –leaves-

…_**Maybe I'd better keep THAT a secret a little longer…**_

-

_**Doctor Doctor**_

_**Of all the nicknames in the world, it has to be **_**that…**

_-enters- What are you talking about Karol?_

_**Well…do you think you could convince the others to call me something…different?**_

'_Different?' …What exactly do you mean Karol?_

**-enters- Oh, there's the Doc. You could learn something from Yuri when it comes to healing, though. Better get on those medical books. Hahah! –leaves-**

…_**That.**_

_Oh…I'm sorry… I know you have your own opinion but…why don't you like the name? I think it's quite catchy, myself._

_**I have…bad memories from my earlier childhood…**_

_About what?_

_**Well…I've lived in Aspio for awhile. When I was younger I went to a sort of school there. The place was mostly just so us kids could get some exercise every now and again, actually.**_

_So…kind of like a gym?_

_**Yeah…One of the games we played…it was called 'Doctor Doctor.' …I was always the Doctor…**_

…_And?_

_**In that game, everyone **_**aims**_** for the Doctor. Basically all the kids on the other team always pummelled me with balls…**_

_O-Oh…so that's why you don't like the nickname?_

…_**uh…kind of…it just brings back bad memories…**_

-

I love Doctor Doctor~ …Please tell me our school isn't the only one to play it? Please? You all deserve to play it too! D:

New chapter is new :D


	21. Sentinel of the Depths

It's a bird! It's a plane! IT'S…a new chapter!! :D –shot-

Heheh…yeah, that was dumb. But I'm dumb so yeah.

LONG CHAPTER, WOO

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**21 – Sentinel of the Depths**

On top of the mossy surface of the underground, Estelle's foot gave away just as Karol shouted, "Be careful! It's slippery!" When the boy came down she quickly scrambled to her feet, blushing. She also cast a dark look at Rita who laughed once more at her clumsiness. Still laughing, Rita commented, "Better listen to the Doc or else you'll get hurt!"

Karol looked to the side and narrowed his eyes. "I knew I should've come alone…"

"Oh Karol! Don't say that!" taking a step toward him, Estelle nearly fell again. This caused Rita to laugh yet again. "Hah! Estellise here definitely wouldn't be able to last here alone. She'd probably trip to her doom. Being a 'doctor' the little guy here stands a bit of a better chance. But I have to say…" she directed her voice to Karol. "Honestly, you wouldn't last long here without us."

"I've been here before, y'know." Crossing his arms, Karol looked away. "I can handle myself just fine."

Yuri didn't seem convinced. "What about the monsters?"

"…Okay…I'll admit I get startled easily, but when I'm researching a blastia that doesn't matter as much! I'm actually really strong!" Looking all of them in the eye, he saw that it still wasn't convincing enough. Sighing, he walked on ahead. "Fine, I guess you'll see eventually…"

Estelle watched as he disappeared beyond the slope. She smiled. "He may be a bit timid, but I think he's quite mature for his age."

"Yeah, I mean, at least the runt can hold his balance."

"I told you he's not a runt! He might be a bit short, sure, but-"

"Mind not talking about me behind my back?" Karol had returned so quietly the girls jumped a little at his sudden appearance. As they were about to ask, Karol answered their questions before the words could leave their mouths. "It's underground. It's damp. Sound echoes in here. If you're going to talk secrets, I'd suggest whispering." Heading down the slope again, he shouted back, "You guys were the ones who wanted to find this thief, right? So hurry up already!"

Finally taking the hint, the others followed behind him. At the base of a staircase, Karol stopped and looked across a gap that lay in front of him. Hands on his hips, he bent over to get a closer look. Curious, the other three came up beside him. "So…what's the deal with this gap, Doctor Karol?"

Still not used to the name he took a moment to respond. "Oh…well, the last time I was here, and the times before that, there was a bridge here. This is all the proof we need that the thieves are here. They must know what they're doing, after all, a blastia operates the bridge."

At the mere mention of the word, Rita perked up. "A blastia? Where? How? …Ooh, if those damn thieves are messing with the blastia, I swear they'll pay!"

Estelle stared down at her reflection in the water below. "They must know what they're doing…know what they're doing…" she muttered. "…Like a certain…genius mage?"

Hearing this, Rita objected as she always did when that topic was brought up. "Hey, you still don't have your proof! Don't you dare blame Capel for this again! There are others that know about blastia, you know!"

It was unlike Estelle to get mad, but Rita was a special case. "How do you know he _isn't _a thief? You have about as much proof as I do!"

"Oh, what? So automatically when some thief is given a random name they're instantly that person? Don't make me laugh! You really need to drop the habit of making baseless accusations!"

"And you two need to drop the habit of getting into fights!" Karol's voice echoed against the wall, adding effect sudden outburst. "Instead of yelling at each other, why don't we actually find this proof you're so fond of arguing over? I'm younger then both of you and yet I'm the one giving this lecture? Come on already!"

It was silent in the cave for a long time. The echo of Karol's speech had long stopped ringing. During this time, many quiet gestures were made. Rita turned away looking partly ashamed. Estelle stared at the ground with her right hand clutching her upper left arm. Yuri glanced between the two girls and sometimes at Karol, who was rooted to the spot, eyes closed, still looking incredibly annoyed. When he finally opened his eyes he sighed.

Breaking the spell of silence Karol suggested they look for the blastia that controlled the bridge. He dropped behind when they started to head up the next staircase. "A thief…" Receiving a glance from Yuri, he quickly scooted up the stairs.

Rita had bent down investigating a blastia body. Karol looked passed her and reached to the back of his mind, desperately trying to remember where the activation blastia was. Estelle and Yuri appeared to have wandered around the corner when he looked up again. Finding Estelle's pink hair, he smiled when his eyes saw the blastia. He startled Estelle when he ran up to her.

Catching up to them, Rita noticed the blastia as well and immediately started to observe it. Karol was thinking, chin in his hand. Pulling away his palm, he snapped his fingers and started to dig in his bag. "Should be here somewhere…Oh, there it is!"

Pulling out a tiny ring, he placed it in Estelle's hand. She looked at it nervously; handling it like it would break any second. Yuri seemed intrigued. "Huh. That ring can emit aer, right?"

"Kind of. It actually charges other blastia with aer. Anyway, all you have to do is point and shoot, Estelle." He went to stand by the 'target'. "There is a limit to how far it can shoot, though. Go on, try it."

Carefully, Estelle brought up her hand. The ring began to glow and in a matter of seconds a small shot darted out, hitting the blastia. Karol nodded approvingly. "That's all it takes."

Amazed by anything blastia, Rita was fascinated by the display. She seemed to remember what Karol had said earlier. Swerving, her eyes widened as she saw the bridge rise from the water. "Yes! Blastia, what can't they do?"

"Only further research can answer that question. Whatever the case, sometimes the results can be bad…"

"Oh yeah? Name one thing, _Doc._"

Karol didn't need to answer, the ruins would reply for him. Rumbling, two figures dissolved from the walls. They must've weighed tons, much more than the statue blocking the entrance. Not to mention, they could _move._ Rita didn't seem to take this answer, stuttering, "What…what are those!?"

"…Oh…right. Those are sentinels…for taking care of intruders like us."

"And of course, you only remember this now?" Yuri sighed. "I guess we'll just have to get rid of them."

Smiling, Karol got an idea. "You all just wait here. I'll show you something interesting!" Before they could stop him, he'd already ran ahead.

"Karol! That's crazy! We should fight them together!" Estelle attempted to get closer, but Karol put out his hand signalling her to stop. "It's alright, they haven't noticed me yet. Besides, this'll prove just how strong I am!" he grabbed the strap of his bag and started to cast.

Heat rose from the red circle beneath him. It only made sense considering he was using a fire spell. Normally, this particular chant wasn't all that effective because it only went in a straight line. This case was special, however, because the golems were standing on a narrow, _straight _path. Starting the incantation, he concentrated. "Oh incandescent locust, annihilate the vulgar before me!" finishing the effects by spinning with more glyphs flowing from his bag, Karol stretched his arm out in front of him. "Spiral Flare!"

Working just as Karol planned, the magic-enhanced fire hurled itself toward the stone guards, hitting both with full force. The shear impact of the spell sent the two flying into the air, landing with a splash into the water.

Proud, Karol swiped his hands against each other, signifying the finished job. "Heh, how was that?"

"Th-That was amazing, Karol!"

"Wow, way to deal some damage Doc!"

"Hmph…It was…okay, I guess." …was there a hint of jealousy in Rita's voice?

Not quite the reaction he had wanted, but he would take it.

Continuing on in the cave, they came across several other blastia switches. Estelle, who had been entrusted with the ring, shot at any they came by. Some rose bridges, others gave life to more sentinels a few did both. It was a long procedure, looking for the switch, finding it and shooting it, searching for the bridge (if there was one) and finally making progress.

Just as her hopes were dying, Estelle's eyes stared up at the colossal creature on the other side of a gap. "That's…a pretty big sentinel…" She looked at Karol for support, but the mage himself looked troubled. "…Karol? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah…It wouldn't be good for us obviously, but…Goliath there…he should be moving."

Staring at the huge sentinel again, Estelle gulped. "Really…? Well, maybe he'll move if we activate more switches? You know, like those other ones?"

Considering it, Karol headed toward one of the nearby switches. "I don't think we've activated this one yet. There's also another one over there. Let's hurry and raise the bridge. I want to get a look at our 'friend' here."

Listening to his words, Estelle did just that. Powering the first blastia, only half of the bridge came up. The other half rose when the latter switch Karol mentioned was also activated.

Within a moments' notice of the whole bridge rising, Karol ran over it and over to 'Goliath.' The others followed suit, a bit at a loss from his curiosity. Examining the back, Karol mumbled to himself, "With a little tweaking I can finally complete my anima formu-Huh? …No! The core is missing!"

Repede interrupted, growling. Following his glare, Estelle looked up at one of the higher platforms. What she saw, or rather who, made her join Repede glaring. The figure noticed her and scurried behind Goliath. "Karol, I think your teacher is here."

Confused, Karol walked out and looked up with the rest of the group. "Hey! Who's up there?" Coming out, the mage spoke sheepishly. "I-I'm just a researcher from Aspio!" Snapping his fingers again, Karol questioned the mage. "Oh right! You work in lab 513, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah! That's right! In fact, now I remember I've seen you before, too!"

A smile that could almost be considered evil formed on Karol's face. "Wow, I can't believe you _actually_ fell for that." All sets of eyes were on the small boy. "If you're going to pretend being a mage, you should do more research. Lab 513? Yeah, that doesn't even _exist_."

Taken aback by the trick, the impostor ran toward Goliath. Assuming what the man was trying to do Karol yelled, "Hey! Wait!"

Not listening the fake set out working. "If it's not the knights it's a bunch of-"

"I SAID 'WAIT' YOU DAMN IDIOT!!"

Full of surprises, Karol sent fireballs to assault the man as he yelled. Still quite angry, he started his way toward the bridge. "If he thinks I'll just let him do that, he's got a hell of another thing-"

Rage blocking his senses, Karol didn't hear the warning shouts from the others. Goliath's arm swung and fully connected with his small body. If his breath wasn't taken away by the arm, it certainly would've been when he smashed into a nearby pillar. He was still conscious, but just barely. He could hardly see or hear Yuri when he stepped up to him. "Hold on! I'll see what I can do…"

In an instant, the pain washed away. Karol felt like he hadn't been hit at all. So Yuri could perform healing artes? That was something new. 'What kind of blastia does he…'

Blankly, Karol's gaze locked with the bracelet holding the blastia. Grabbing it roughly, he bent his head in, taking a closer look. "Wait a minute…!"

"Wh-What?"

Leaning back against the pillar, Karol looked Yuri in the eye. "How did you…?"

"Hey, Doc! You mind actually _helping _us over here!?" Rita shouted back at the two, then narrowly dodging a similar attack from Goliath as he had previously done to Karol.

Too interested in Yuri's blastia, Karol hadn't noticed Estelle and Rita fighting the giant. It looked as if they had already damaged it severely, but the girls themselves looked tired out. "Uh…A-Alright!"

Yuri went on ahead to help the girls, leaving Karol to cast another spell. Thinking hard, Karol tried to decide whether to use many small spells or Spiral Flare again. Making up his mind, he chose the first option. Chanting, he repeated the words Rita had said far back, back in the Quoi woods. Although Rita's fireballs were powerful, Karol's came in a higher number also packing a tougher punch.

Goliath stepped back. The endless attacks kept coming. Dropping to it's last resort it started to gather aer near it's chest. Rita was the only one to notice. She ran for Estelle who was in front of Goliath. "Estellise! Watch out!" jumping, she tackled her, knocking her over and moving her out of the way of the energy beam.

"You…You saved me…" so in shock, Estelle could barely mutter any other words.

More of Karol's fire knocked Goliath back. Stepping up to the two, Karol looked down at them. "Get up quickly!" he then switched his attention to Yuri. "Be ready to attack! The second he starts to charge the aer, hit him with all you've got! If we time it right, he'll be down for good." In his mind he added, '…I was hoping it wouldn't come to that…'

Everyone understood the plan and took their positions. They played defensively, dodging and guarding the giant's attacks. Finally, to their relief, he started to charge the beam yet again. All of them ready, Karol began the assault, letting his fireballs fly. "Now!"

Charging, Estelle and Yuri slashed with their swords. Rita saw the outcome and instead started to push Goliath back with her bare hands. With the fire, the swords and the small girl pushing him, Goliath was overwhelmed. The aer that had gathered dissipated, along with his life. Taking the opportunity, Karol jumped on top of the golem and removed the core the fake had set. All the while mumbling, "I'm sorry."

Estelle and Rita were in a conversation. Much to Yuri's surprise, they weren't yelling at each other. The only thing he actually heard was Estelle say "Th-Thank you…"

Karol looked around the platform, searching for something. "Hey…where'd Repede go?"

A yell echoed through the cavern. "A-Ah! Get away you…you dog! A-Ah…AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the voice belonged to that of the impostor.

Yuri smiled. "I think he caught our thief friend."

Smiling back Karol replied, "Well, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay for longer chapters! :D

Skit time again~

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italics, _**Rita is bold, **_**Karol is bold and italics**_

---

_**What's with Capel? Part 2**_

**Hey Doc, I have a question.**

_**Uh, okay. What is it?**_

**Well, seeing as your his assistant and all, why is it people get freaked out when they hear Capel's name?**

_Oh right. You asked something along the lines of that some time ago._

Yeah…and now I remember how much it bugged me.

**So, what is it?**

_**Capel has…a sort of split personality.**_

_Split personality?_

_**Yeah…if he's interrupted while doing research he…well…let's just say whoever interrupted feels sorry they did afterwards.**_

So basically he gets really mad?

_**Yep.**_

_Sounds like someone I know…_

**Wait…are you implying me? …I have something in common… -happy- with Capel?**

…_Not the reaction I was hoping for._

Hey, if you're his assistant doesn't that mean you're in constant danger?

…_**Uh…well…y'see over the years…I've learned how to avoid…um…angering him…heheh…**_

If you say so.

-

_**A Special Ring**_

**Hey kid. Why'd you give that ring to Estellise?**

_Why not? …Of course, I'm kind of wondering myself why I have it…_

_**Huh? Well, I knew we'd have to use the Sorcerer's Ring a couple more times, so why not give it to the person leading the way?**_

_I'm leading the way?_

…_**Aren't you?**_

_Well, when I look at it now, I guess. But…I never planned to be leading._

**Whatever the case I want to get a better look at that sometime.**

Hmm…A Sorcerer's Ring…

_Yuri?_

Karol, how did you get one? I heard those are only given to a small number of people.

**What'd you expect? He's Capel's assistant. If Capel didn't have one of those, I'd be surprised. He even wrote about the ring before in his notes.**

_**Y-Yeah…At the time he got it, mages that were higher up…er…saw his potential so they gave him this.**_

Well, it _is _quite useful.

**Unlike some people I could name.**

…_Huh?_

-

_**Ruin Traps**_

_Wow, these ruins sure are something._

**I know. Just look at all this stuff just lying around. Even blastia bodies are sometimes scattered around here.**

This is my first time going in ruins. I'm not really that interested. To me, this place just seems dangerous.

_**That's a pretty good assumption.**_

**Hey, what do you think this is?**

_**I'd be more careful if I were you. This place is loaded with traps.**_

…Did anyone else hear a click?

_Rita, look out! –roughly pushes Rita down-_

**Aaaah!**

_Oh…I guess there wasn't a trap…sorry…I guess I overdid it a little…_

**-gets back on screen- Ugh…I think I would've been better off getting caught in the trap…**

-

Ah, that was fun. xD

Tips still appreciated. Hope you look forward for more~


	22. Who's Afraid of a Band of Thieves?

Ah, writing. The joy of life…not.

Well, just getting the energy to start a chapter. Once I've started I'm just rolling. …It's very hard to start though. xD Ugh, so lazy.

There probably won't be another chapter for awhile due to final exams. …UGH.

Anyway, polite critique is the first step to better writing!...kinda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**22 – Who's Afraid of a Band of Thieves?**

The screams echoed far in the cave. It took the group longer than they expected to find their target. Monsters seemed to have come out of their hiding places. Several times the party was drawn into battle. The battles weren't tough, but they were time consuming. Estelle could only hope they wouldn't be too late.

Yelling about Repede most of the time, from the sound of his voice the fake sounded cowardly. Fighting off a few more Polwigles (according to Rita), Estelle noticed he stopped shouting. Listening intently, she was about to tell her comrades when he started yelping yet again. "AAAh!!! H-Help!" But it seemed different this time.

"M-Monsters!"

When the word reached her ears, Estelle dashed further ahead. She couldn't very well teach him his lesson if he was already dead. Seeing the white cloak, she pulled out her sword and shield. Some monsters were attacking him, just as he had yelled previously. Her fellow members came up behind her, also ready for battle.

It was a short bought, but the entire time Estelle kept her eye on the thief. She wasn't going to let him make a run for it. Not again.

Once the enemies were defeated, everyone's attention turned to the impostor. Karol had a look on his face that went along the lines of 'if looks could kill.' "How could he just take that core and walk off like that?"

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I…I was just following orders, honest!" already to the pleading. "I was told I would get a good price for any blastia cores I could find!"

"You stopped by the capital too, didn't you?" Estelle actually sounded…scary.

"Th-The capital? N-No way! Not me!"

In another frightening tone, she asked, "Then maybe one of your friends?"

"Y-Yeah! It's that creep, Dedecchi!"

At this, Rita seemed to glow. "Dedecchi?" turning she smugly looked at Estelle. "Hear that? Dedecchi…_not _Capel."

Luckily for Estelle, who didn't have a comeback, Karol butted in. "How did you get your hands on a Sorcerer's Ring? Where'd you steal it from?"

"Steal it…? I-I got it from the client! He said it'd be useful for this job!"

"Liar. Some leader of pickpockets could never manage to get a Sorcerer's Ring."

Curious, Estelle questioned the man about this 'leader.' "O-Oh, he's this big bruiser of a guy with one eye missing. I think he was based in Torim Harbour. Th-That's all I know, though!" As the group took this in, he began to stomp his foot in frustration. "First the knights now this…"

"Knight…? So Flynn was here, after all."

"Yeah that's the guy! That damn knight…!"

Angry like before, Karol whipped the man with his bag, shouting, "Shut up!"

The other three stared startled at what the small kid had done. He had been like that before. Back when the same man had made Goliath go haywire, it seemed to make Karol haywire as well. Out of her surprise, Rita mumbled, "Way to go. You knocked the guy out."

"Like it matters. We heard what we needed to, anyway." His arms crossed, he added, "I'll tell the city guards to come pick him up later."

Tracing their steps, the group slowly made their way back to the entrance. Reaching the stairs leading out, Estelle looked at the sky. The clouds were the same as they were before. Before when she had escaped the castle.

Waving his arm, Karol signalled the others to hurry. They were heading back to Aspio. Since Flynn hadn't been here either, he had probably headed back. At least, Estelle thought so.

Exiting the ruins, Estelle and Rita sat down at the same time. Thinking back, Karol remembered the fight with Goliath. Although they had won, the girls had taken quite a beating. Glancing at Yuri, Karol was about to suggest something when Yuri himself spoke, "Hey, look Estelle!"

Following his finger further east, it seemed there was a small settlement. Not even a settlement. More like a carriage. Estelle seemed to gain energy as she stood up. "The King of Adventure carriage!"

Shouting out a greeting, the woman with the red hair smiled. "Welcome! You came here before, didn't you?" She looked over Karol and Rita. "Oh! It looks like you have more people with you this time. Would you like to stay? Even with more people, the price is the same! …Well?" It was a great deal, considering it was unbelievably cheap the first time. Paying their money, they rested.

Almost noon when they woke up, Estelle had to wonder just how early they had gone to the ruins. Hadn't it felt early? She couldn't remember.

Stating their good byes, the group turned and continued on to Aspio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…This is what I get for having a long chapter. :( Another one comes after it being extremely short.

…GAH.

S

K

I

T

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italics, _**Rita is bold, **_**Karol is bold and italics**_

---

**Condition: **At least see the skit "What's with Capel?" Part 2 isn't necessary.

_**Marked Words**_

_Rita, what's with that look? …Stop it. It's…weird._

**What? You forgot?**

_Forgot what?_

**-smug- Oh, you poor, naïve girl. Already forgetting your promises.**

_Oh, you poor, idiotic girl. Already forgetting I don't know what you're talking about._

**Geez, I was just joking.**

_Really? Mind telling me what you're joking about?_

**Your marked words.**

_Huh? 'Marked words'…?_

**Remember? You said you'd apologize to Capel when you found out it wasn't him who stole the core.**

_Oh…that…_

**-surprised- …Hey, you actually did sound sorry there…Wait…you mean you really ARE going to forgive him?**

_Of course! I…I'm ashamed that I blamed him for something he didn't do. I'm actually feeling pretty guilty. …Maybe if I ask Karol he can tell me where Capel is…so I can apologize…-leaves-_

**She's…not that bad after all.**

-

_**Hidden Anger**_

_Um…Karol…_

_**What is it, Estelle?**_

…_Well, um…I was just wondering…or rather…I wanted to say…er…uh…_

The Doc won't bite.

**Yeah. But I will. Come on, spit it out.**

…_Sorry Karol…but I have to say…you were kind of -scoots away- …scary before._

_**Scary? What are you talking about?**_

**Actually… -scoots, too- it **_**was**_** sort of…unexpected.**

_**What was? What are you talking about?**_

-scoots- Well…that… _hidden anger _of yours.

…_**What?**_

_U-Uh! You see…you were all angry and you beat up that impostor guy._

**I…have to say I'm glad I wasn't him.**

-scoots further- That kind of rage…just isn't right for the Doc…

_**-sad- W-Wait…You guys aren't…afraid of me…are you?**_

-

_**Another Book**_

Hey Rita. What book is that? It doesn't look like the Monster Book…

**Oh this? It's called the 'Collector's Book'…**

_**C-Collector's Book!? …Where'd you get that!?**_

**Whoa, what's with you all of a sudden?**

_**Just tell me!**_

**Fine, geez. I found it in Capel's house. …or your house, I guess.**

_Wait. Rita, you didn't just take that…did you?_

**W-What! N-No! I was just looking at it and-and-and-**

…You took it. Rita that's stealing you know. I'm disappointed in you.

_**Well, since I was here the entire time, it's not completely theft.**_

**Y-Yeah! I could've just given it back to him the entire time! That way, he could give it to Capel!**

_**Huh…O-Oh, yeah! E-Exactly!**_

_Karol?_

What's in the Collector's Book anyway?

**Oh, just an assortment of items the owner has collected over time. It's self updating apparently, so it's a very useful item.**

_-moves toward Rita, flips a page- Wow, there's a lot missing in here. There are quite a few things already, I'll admit, but most of the pages are blank._

Are you sure Capel is a 'world renowned' researcher?

_**M-Maybe he just didn't take it with him everywhere?**_

**Exactly. I mean, who would know better than his assistant?**

_**-to the side- STILL…? Ugh…I'm gonna go nuts…**_

_Hmm? Karol did you say something?_

_**H-Huh-No! Nothing! Just…Just talking to myself! Heheheheh…H-heh…**_

---

The best thing about… 'Capel' is that we ALL know who it is. xD

Even though I have finals I'm still probably going to try to write a chapter so yeah.


	23. Genius Mages Need Friends Too

I know what you're thinking. "But sonoci, you have finals!"

Well, to that I say: SCREW finals, I wanna write! D:

If you enjoy this story and have a copy of Vesperia for yourself I would highly suggest naming Yuri Estelle instead and Estelle Yuri. …Right before seeing Flynn at some point. That way when Flynn sees Estelle…

"…Lady Yuri!"

xD So much lulz. Why did I bring that up? I made a file with the names switched and I'm playing through it WITH Vesperia Switched. That way I can have all of what they ACTUALLY say in my brain before I go and demolish it.

I accidentally skipped the "Just some guy Estelle has a crush on" part though. D': That's extra awkward because it comes out like "Just some guy Yuri has a crush on"…and Yuri's saying it…

…Oh yeah, just saying I'm not a Fluri fan. :( …I also don't hate it. …Let's stay away from debating that, shall we?

…Enough rambling. Hopefully this chapter is longer~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**23 – Genius Mages Need Friends Too**

As before, the light from the sun lit up the entryway into the city. However, this didn't change the fact that the rest of the place was dark, shady and damp. Karol didn't hesitate or look around at all. Why would he? He'd lived there for most of his life. Of course, being assistant to Capel, he probably didn't get out much.

Before passing through the gate, the four stopped and started to chat about their current situation. It obviously wasn't the best place to speak, hence why Karol brought up, "Why don't we talk at my house? You all know where it is already, after all." Giving them a mocking look, he started to walk. Realising something, he turned back again. "Oh, I've been wondering. That Flynn guy…just what did he want anyway?"

"Flynn came here looking for a mage to repair Halure's barrier blastia."

"Huh? Is it broken, Estelle?"

Rita blew a puff of air from her mouth. "_No_, it's perfectly _fine_. That's why he came to look for a mage to _repair _it."

Before Karol could reply, Yuri said in an awkward tone, "Uh…Rita? …Halure's barrier _is _perfectly fine…remember?"

Again being interrupted, Karol glared at Rita. "Whatever the case, if he went looking for Capel he obviously had good information. So, did Capel go with this Flynn guy?"

"Probably. I mean, he wasn't in his house, was he?" Karol pouted. Even Estelle seemed to gang up on him. Looking around at the others, he finally found an opening to speak. "I have something-"

"Woof!"

His last straw being torn to pieces, Karol's voice sent a shiver up Estelle's spine. "…You know what? …Why don't you all just wait at my god damn house? I'll tell the guards what happened." Stomping off, Yuri smiled awkwardly at him. "We…kind of need passports to get past-" Yuri nearly dropped it as it fell from his face. "…Nice throw…"

Estelle watched him go with a frown on her face. "You don't think we made him _too _mad, do you?" she was surprised when she looked at Rita. Her face looked…nervous. "Let's just hope he doesn't fireball us. I can't cast anywhere near as fast…"

"The Doc…will be fine. Let's just wait at his house like he said." Taking this suggestion they headed down the somewhat familiar path. Reaching the door, Rita was about to open it before Estelle warned her. "…What if Capel is home?" Her mouth dropped a little when Rita opened the door as swift as a child opening a gift. She had the same expression, too.

Much to Rita's disappointment, the house was as empty it was the first time. Or at least, as empty as it had _seemed _to be. While they waited, the group began discussing things. Rita first pointed out Yuri's tapping foot. "If you want to go so badly, why don't you just leave?"

"Well, we can't just leave without saying good bye, right Estelle?" he looked over to her. Eyes not straying from the words of the book she was reading, Yuri gave up and sighed. "With the size of that book and the way she's reading, I could go find Flynn and make it back and she wouldn't even bat her eye."

Nodding, Rita pushed away her own book embarrassed. "What about that thief? …I mean, I know Estellise here is the one looking for him but…" glancing at Estelle, Yuri got the point. "…do you even know where Nor Harbour is?"

Amazingly, Estelle looked up. "Nor? …I thought our 'friend' said Torim?"

"Oh, so you're listening?" ignoring the tongue, Rita continued. "Well, the only way to get to Torim from here is by Nor. Both are parts of one city that spans across two continents. Capua Nor is on the Illicyan side, where we are now. Capua Torim is on the Tolbyccian side. Usually everyone just calls them Nor or Torim Harbour. Nor Harbour's to the west of here. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. To get to Nor we need to go past Ehmead Hill, too."

Yuri's toe stopped tapping. "That's the direction Halure's in. I guess we can stop there and then go on to Nor Harbour." Noticing Rita about to comment, Yuri finished, "Sorry, Ehmead Hill."

Opening the door, Karol looked around the house with little emotion. He didn't seem mad, but he didn't seem happy, either. "Wow, I know I said to wait for me here but…you guys sure made yourselves at home didn't you?"

Estelle got up and bowed in front of Karol. Standing upright again she explained, "I'm sorry for dragging you into my mess. I know this is kind of rude considering all that's happened but…" she paused before going on. "…could you…tell Capel that I'm sorry? I know he doesn't know me but…" Karol opened his mouth.

Back to interrupting, Yuri spoke up. "You sound like we're leaving right away." She looked back at him. "Yeah…we need to catch up with Flynn, remember? He's way ahead of us already…"

Karol walked to his chalkboard, annoyed yet again. "I'll be sure to pass on your apology." Calming down, he quietly added, "Oh…and thanks for waiting here." With one last look at Yuri, he continued analysing the chalk drawing.

"…Karol?"

"Let the Doc be. If he doesn't help with research Capel will be mad with him." Rita sighed, turning the door knob. "Pity _we _didn't get to meet him…"

Walking down the wooden path they reached the plaza where many other paths branched out. Squinting up at the lights positioned at the plaza, Estelle heard footsteps. Turning, she saw Karol coming up behind them. Taking a guess, she said, "If we're going to say good byes, let's do it here."

"I'm going with you."

Confused, Estelle and the others stared blankly at the mage. Regaining her senses, Estelle smiled nervously, "But…won't Capel be waiting for you?"

Looking annoyed, Karol stared back. "Thanks for that. You reminded me of something I need to tell you guys." He crossed his arms, then scratched his head. …Then tapped his foot and crossed his arms again. Finally he said, "Don't blame me for not saying so earlier but…I'm-"

"Capel? What are you doing here?" an older mage stepped up to the group. His old eyes glanced at the three strangers. Them, and their shocked eyes. "Who are they? …Acquaintances?"

Anxiously Karol waved the man away. "Well, you could say that…but actually…I think you just caused them to meet me for the first time." The man walked away in confusion, leaving Karol to deal with the explanations. He wouldn't be interrupted now. They were all speechless.

"…Well…when you broke in my house I was kind of out of sorts, having just woken up. Obviously you were looking for me and breaking into houses doesn't exactly scream 'nice.' You guys took it from that point. I was relieved when you already doubted I was…well…me." He finished off with, "Besides. Hearing I was the 'genius mage of Aspio' you would've met me with an impression in your mind already. Why even have first impressions if names make them for you?"

Nothing was said. Nothing was heard. Sweat ran down Karol's cheek at one point when he thought they might not be breathing. Yuri was the first to recover, then Estelle. And Rita…

…Rita had fainted.

Hand on his forehead, Karol sighed. "…I expected as much."

Finally coming to, she was still in denial, muttering things like, "No! A runt couldn't be…" and "I insulted you! I-I'd never insult _Capel_!"

"Denying it won't change my name." Karol shrugged. "It is, and always will be Karol Capel."

"No! Nooo!" Rita's hands were clawing at her hair. At this point they just let her be. She wasn't hurting herself, but she would hurt them.

Although she was still in her fit, Rita followed as they exited the city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo, chapter done…Man, I'm sleepy… -looks at clock that says 11 pm-

Sorry if the skits seem…drowsy

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italics, _**Rita is bold, **_**Karol is bold and italics**_

---

**Condition: **Before getting to Karol's house

_**Meeting Capel**_

**-sigh-**

What's the matter, Rita?

**I have to wonder if Capel is home. I mean…if he's not there…**

…You won't get to meet him?

**Yeah…**

Well, maybe if you're nicer to Doctor Karol he'll introduce you sometime.

**-shocked- …**

…Rita?

**-still shocked- …**

Um…Rita…Hello?

**Why…**

Huh?

**Why didn't you say that…earlier…?**

…I didn't think of it earlier.

**All this time…I've treated the runt…I mean, Karol, like crap… -worried…or something- he'll never introduce me now!!**

Whoa… Uh, sure he will. Don't worry. Just start acting nice now.

**He'll just think I'm sucking up! Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!! –leaves-**

Rita!? I…I'm sorry! –follows after her-

-

_**Karol's Behaviour**_

_Hey, did you notice that whenever Karol's talking about Capel he acts…different?_

**Different? How do you mean?**

_Well, he stutters and it sounds like it's awkward for him to talk about the guy._

**Maybe something happened between him and Capel?**

_No…I think it's something else._

**Like what?**

_I don't know why I thought of this but…It almost seems like Karol…IS Capel…_

…**Hah…**

_See? I knew you wouldn't believe-_

**Hahah…hah…HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! –starts going into a fit of laughter- HAHAHHHAHAH!! That…HAHAH! …That…That RUNT!? HAH! C-Capel? HAHAHAHAHHHHHHAAAAAAAA! I-I didn't know…HAHAH! That you … HAH! Have such a good…pft! …Sense of humour! HAHA!!! –continues laughing-**

…_-moves away from Rita- …Now that wasn't quite the reaction I thought you'd have…_

-

**Condition: **Find out about Capel being Karol.

_**A Dream or Nightmare?**_

**No. No. No… It's not true…no…**

_**-comes in- …Are you STILL in denial?**_

**No. No. No. This is a joke… -continues to mumble-**

…_**Is she daydreaming or something?**_

**Dreaming…? …Dreaming!? More like a nightmare!**

_**Whoa! …Uh! D-Down girl!**_

**You. –angry- You're a liar!**

_**What!? …Okay, fine. You win. I'm NOT Capel.**_

**I KNEW it!**

_**Unfortunately for you, now that I'M not Capel, he doesn't exist anymore. There, isn't that better? Instead of a **_**runt **_**Capel is now…NOTHING.**_

**-scared- (AN: I have no better word) …N-Nothing? B-But! All his research! …All…your research!**

… '_**Your'? …You mean…you're accepting that I'm Capel?**_

**I…I don't know…Maybe…You don't Capel at all?**

…_**Why would I lie about knowing him?**_

**You want to steal his fame and glory!**

_**Oh brother. Listen, I'm TWELVE. Why would I pretend to be a scholar? Usually studying bores the hell out of people my age.**_

**-in a daze- A wizard made you do it!**

…_**Wizard…?**_

**Then your unicorn ate your cereal and-and- … -faints again-**

…_**I think she might be sleep deprived. Unless…she's THAT in denial.**_

-

….LEAVE ME ALONE, I'M TIRED. D:

Just kidding, ilu guys~ :D

I honestly don't know why sleep does that to people. It dawdles with your reasoning. Luckily I wrote most of the chapter (except for one line) before 11 so it's not a bunch of drowsy humour where the word lamp is funny because it reminds me of genies.

…heh.

_Lamp._


	24. A Mage's Curiosity

…ANOTHER short chapter. D:

Why are there so many? Honestly, I played through my file and it took me about 2 minutes to do this part. :C

Hope you enjoy anyway. :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**24 – A Mage's Curiosity**

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, however, it was raining. Petals, of course.

Karol ran ahead of the others as they entered the town. He stopped and tilted his head upward to get a better look at the towering tree. "Wh-What!? The tree's already blooming!?"

Rita was slouching. She was still down about the Capel business. "I told you. The tree's perfectly fine." Having a mood swing, she stood straighter and grinned. "We fixed it and boy, was it amazing. Yur-"

Elbowing Rita, Estelle finished her sentence. "Let's just say it was beginner's…Karol?" Searching around, she noticed the small figure dashing up the slope. No doubt he was going to get a closer look at the tree.

About to follow after him, Estelle was halted by the mayor who approached with a smile on his face and a letter in his hand. "Oh, you've returned! Just as the knight said!" before she could ask, he continued, "Unfortunately you just missed him. However…he did entrust me with a letter."

Handing it to Estelle, she carefully opened it. Pulling out the first sheet of paper she stared at it, horrified. Rita peered at the picture, sounding shocked, she blinked and looked up at Estelle. "A…wanted poster!?" Yuri didn't look all that calm either. "Oh no…"

Grabbing the poster, Rita looked at it closer. "…5,000 Gald? …What did you do?"

"Um, well…I…"

"She didn't do anything, this is my fault."

The mayor seemed confused at the events. Nervously, he pointed out the letter with the poster. Reading it aloud, Estelle felt like a cloud was over her head. "'I'm headed for Nor Harbour. Catch up with me.'" In regards to the last sentence, Yuri sighed. "…Easy for him to say."

"The letter also says we should watch out for assassins." She looked over the words, and as she did, she could almost hear Zagi's laughing.

Rita seemed impressed. "Wow, this guy must know what he's doing."

Looking over the wanted poster again, Estelle went deep into thought. She hadn't really done anything. Well, besides jailbreak, but that wasn't bad enough for 5,000 Gald. …Not to mention she was in there for the wrong reasons, anyway. Making up her mind, she spoke up to Yuri. "I'm going to go to Torim Harbor to catch that thief. Yuri, what are you going to do?"

Unlike her, Yuri was still troubled. "Well…"

Pausing for a long time, Estelle decided to give him time to think for himself. "I'm going to go check up on Karol. You can think over what you want to do while I'm gone. And Rita…" glancing around, Rita was out of sight. "…you do whatever you want, I guess."

Stepping on the petals, she walked up the hill. Some of the events from a few days ago came flying back to her. Now the sun only reminded her of that faint, clear glow. She snapped out of her daze when she saw Karol looking up at the spectical of the tree. It really was a beautiful sight.

Noticing her presence, the mage started to talk. "It's amazing. The flowers are all in full bloom, even though it's not the season for it. It looks like the barrier's strong, too." He looked her in the eye. "…Did Yuri really do this?"

"…What do you mean?"

Karol smiled. "Rita let it slip at the entrance. You tried to change the subject, but the job was already done." Estelle sat down defeated. "She _is_ quitea fan of yours."

"How touching." Back to her, Karol examined the tree once more. "We mages have nothing compared to this…"

Estelle went over his words, one by one, but no matter what order, only one thing came to her mind. "It almost sounds like…you're jealous."

Instantly objecting, Karol slightly blushed. "Wha!? I-I have a formula to work out!"

"Formula?"

Still blushing, he looked to the side. "N-Never mind about that. Anyway, why did you come to talk to me?"

She smiled the same way he had earlier. "Well, that took care of about half of it. The other half…" pausing, she looked for the right words. "…you really do seem like a nice person, but jealousy can change people easily…"

"Jealousy?" catching on, he slightly laughed. "So that's it! You're worried for Yuri, right? Listen, he's cool and all, but I'm not the type to 'eliminate the competition.' After all," his voice took a mocking turn, "you and Rita would miss him _terribly._"

At this, Estelle stood up, her shoulders high in embarrassment. "Putting aside that _last remark_…All I'm saying is Yuri's a good person. Sure he's sarcastic and a tease, but he doesn't deserve to be betrayed. Just…don't do anything reckless." Beginning to walk away, she finished with, "Come on, the others are waiting for us." With this, she left.

Watching her go, Karol turned to the tree once more. A mischievous smile twisted from his mouth. "I finally found the clue I was looking for. I wanna be all kinds of reckless."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short. :C

Ah, some of the lines in the game are pure gold. xD

Time for…you know. xD

_Estelle is italics, __**"**_**Repede is bold with quotations", **_**Karol is bold and italics**_

---

_**A Poster**_

_I…I can't believe I have a wanted poster…_

"**-Whine-"**

_I know I shouldn't have broken out of jail, but I was in there for false accusations!_

"**Woof! Woof woof!"**

_Yes…Excuses don't make a difference. Come on, Repede. Let's go find Karol. –leaves skit area-_

"**-Whine-"**

_-enters- Repede… -drags Repede-_

"**Arroooo!"**

-

_**Revived Tree**_

_**Whoa, I've never seen Halure's tree blossom like this before.**_

_Huh? Doesn't it always get like this when it's in season?_

_**In season or out, all of the flowers have never bloomed at once like this.**_

_Really? I guess we're lucky to see such an amazing sight then!_

_**I think I'd put it under the category of abnormal, to be honest.**_

-

_**An Apology**_

_Um, Karol. I…I have something to say._

_**Okay…**_

_I'm truly sorry for ever suspecting you for blastia theft. I hope you can forgive me. I really feel horrible…_

_**Estelle.**_

_Y-Yes?_

_**I forgive you.**_

_-stares blankly-_

…_**What?**_

_You're not…mad?_

_**Of course not! It's not like you attacked me or anything. Sure, you broke into my house, but we found the real criminal, right? There's nothing to worry about.**_

_Oh…I'm sorry. It's just…usually people hold a grudge or are mad or…something._

_**You had you're reasons. I understand that.**_

…_You're amazing, Karol._

…_**Um, where did that come from?**_

_It takes a lot to forgive people right away. I just think you're really mature for your age._

_**Oh…uh…Th-Thanks…**_

---

Woo, more chapters equals more story! And more story equals more awesome! :D

Please review if you find errors or, heck, if you just wanna say hi. –shot-


	25. Wanted Woman

Ah, Man. I just started writing a sort of Vesperia Abridged script xD Oh god, it's hilarious. I'll post the link to an episode if me and my friends ever make one. (probably won't cuz we're lazy)

Anyway, Leblanc had a "Lady Yuri" part in the game here. That was entertaining. xD

This chapter might be short because all they really do is go over over limits…which I THINK I might explain…just maybe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**25 – Wanted Woman**

Walking through the town, Estelle didn't notice Rita or Yuri. Assuming they were at the entrance she set her sights for it. On the way, she heard a terribly familiar low voice. "Finally! We've found you! Now, if you will, come back with us to the capital!"

Yuri denied with, "I can't!"

Unfortunately for Estelle, she and Karol were already close to the group. Leblanc instantly noticed her, his men, Adecor and Boccos unsheathing their weapons. "Estellise Heurassain! You are under arrest!"

She couldn't help but question, "Just where did you come from, anyway?"

"I say, that forest was a nuisance, but our duty is much too important for a forest to slow us down!"

Rita seemed to recall something. "Oh, were _you _those guys that were yelling before?" receiving Estelle's look she added, "A few days ago in the forest just as we were leaving, I heard shouts. But…I thought it was just my imagination."

Adecor and Boccos' attention was still on Estelle. "Abduction, I say, is despicable!"

"'Abduction?' I wasn't abducted, I asked Estelle to come with me!" Yuri glared at the men which made them twitch.

Leblanc didn't take this remark. "After arresting this criminal, please Lord Yuri, come back to the capital!"

"I will go back, just leave me alone for a little longer!" the two were arguing now. "Also, you can stop with the formalities. 'Lord' just sounds too weird."

Boccos shook his head. "It's that Estellise! She's coercing with Lord Yuri!"

Leblanc took a step back. "It seems we'll have to capture this criminal before returning to the capital. Men!" his soldiers took position, and as they did Estelle, Yuri, even Rita and Karol, also got ready for battle. Taking a deep breath, Estelle looked at her companions. 'Guess we don't have much of a choice…'

The two soldiers seemed more cocky than before. With a huge grin on his face, Adecor exclaimed, "It's time you face the power of the Imperial Knights' Over Limit!"

Estelle's mouth dropped a little at the name. Remembering her time as a knight, she brought back the memory revolving around the Over Limit. But with all her might, she couldn't remember what it was. Hoping for an explanation, she lead a trap for the two knights in front of her. "Over Limit? I've heard the name, but…what is it again?" They hadn't started to fight yet, each side was waiting for the other to strike first. It still safe for an explanation.

"I say, you forgot!? You fool! Here, let me jog your memory! First, Attack!" stepping towards her, he slashed his sword. Estelle jumped back, dodging it quite easily. Trying again, he yelled in frustration. "Agh! Attack! Attack!" Jog her memory he did, all coming back to her she swung her sword in the same fashion. The difference being she hit him and knocked him to the ground. She felt the spirit, the battle spirit. That was it. Now all she had to do was release it. Waiting for Adecor to approach yet again, she forced out the energy, causing a physical blast to blow Adecor right off his feet.

Before he could get up, Estelle swiftly knocked the air out of him. He wasn't unconscious, not even close, he just couldn't get up at that moment. Quickly, she dashed for Boccos who didn't expect it and also knocked the air out of him. All the while, she shone with a light blue glow. Rita even seemed impressed. "Whoa…that's amazing, Estelle."

Obviously discouraged at the display, Leblanc stomped his foot. "You fools! How could you lose!?"

Yuri was distracted it seemed. He was looking off into the village. When Estelle wondered why, she looked at him to see him wide eyed. "Estelle, I think it's time to go." Following his line of sight, her's met with those of red eyes. Those from the castle. They quickly left the staring contest, starting down the hill. The time to go was now.

Rita noticed as well, and started to run. This left Karol in absolute confusion asking, "What's going on?" she stopped and went back to grab Karol's hand. "We'll explain later, just run!"

Turning to Rita, Yuri looked anxious. "Which way was Ehmead Hill?" under the pressure, Rita quickly shouted, "Uh, west! It's west! Go west and it's right there!"

The three passed Estelle who seemed to have stopped to chat with the knights. "'Imperial Knight Point #1: With this sword I shall protect the people' wasn't it?" Persuading done, Estelle caught up the others.

Her plan worked. The three knights drew their weapons and faced the red eyes, ready for battle. Yuri took one look back and silently stated, "Sorry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh, I hate shortness. :C

Anyhoo.

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italics, _**Rita is bold, **_**Karol is bold and italics**_

---

_**Shouts in the Forest**_

_Um, Rita? Were you telling the truth earlier?_

**Huh? …you calling me a liar?**

_What? No I-…stop jumping to conclusions!_

**Hmph.**

_Anyway, what I meant was about those knights' shouting. Did you really hear it?_

**Well, yeah. What's your point?**

_Why didn't you say anything? I mean…they could've died._

**Still not hearing your point.**

_I'm saying it seemed sort of…heartless._

**H-Heartless?**

_Yes. You could've said something._

**Not like you wanted to see them, anyway. The way I see things now it might've been better if they'd died.**

_Rita! How could you say that!?_

**By moving my mouth.**

-

**Condition: **Have Rita cook a sandwich.

_**Chemical Chef**_

**Hey, food's ready.**

…_Food? …Are you sure this is food?_

**What!? I oughta cook **_**you**_** if you don't enjoy my hard labour!**

_**I think she has a point…I mean…I'm pretty sure sandwiches aren't supposed to be…soggy.**_

_Ew…it _is _soggy. Why…? –disgusted- Ugh! It's just a raw egg on bread!_

'_**Hard labour', huh?**_

**You should be glad I was willing to do any labour.**

_**Point taken. But…can you at least make an easy **_**edible **_**sandwich next time?**_

**What's the fun in that? Cooking is like chemistry. You need to look for new formulas.**

_If that's so, shouldn't Karol's cooking be just like yours? After all, he's the most like a scientist out of all of us._

_**If I cooked like this…I wouldn't be alive right now.**_

…**! –leaves skit area-**

_Uh oh, I think you hurt her feelings._

…_**She has feelings?**_

… _-glare-_

_**Geez…I was kidding…**_

-

_**A New Spell**_

_**Hm. 'Grant me your…' No…no, that's not it…**_

-comes in- Hey, Doctor…What are you doing?

_**Oh, I've just about deciphered this spell from my book. I'm having a little difficulty, though. This particular language…I didn't study much.**_

Can I see it?

_**-gives the book to Yuri- Okay, but do you really know anything about magical languages?**_

… -concentrated-

_**Oh…sorry.**_

I think it says… 'Grant thee thy…undefiled purity?' Then this next part says 'Splash'.

_**What!? Let me see that! –checks- …Hey…you're right. Yuri, can you use magic?**_

Uh, well…I have been trying to learn one spell.

_**Hey, I can return the favour! Go get the scripture. I'll see if I can decipher it.**_

Funny enough, I have it right here. –hands it to Karol-

_**Alright…It says 'Oh power that dries souls, shine.'**_

Huh, so that's what it said. Thanks, Karol. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go learn this. –leaves-

…_**Two people, two new spells, two things learnt. …What more don't I know? I have to keep studying…**_

---

**Information: **Yuri learned Photon and Karol learned Splash!

Yeah, I don't even know. xD I ran out of skits for that part so I just used cooking and artes. I don't even know if you can learn those that early. If not, oops?


	26. A Hill With A View

Ugh, I'm getting so addicted to writing the abridged that I nearly forgot about this. xD I might post one of the jokes here if I feel like it. Possibly in the skits section… :D

This chapter is probably short too. Guh, I can't wait until later when there's less detail in synopsis entries…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**26 – A Hill with a View**

Estelle looked around at the hill before her. Trees were everywhere. It seemed like a calm, quiet place. A path often used, but only briefly. Looking ahead, it appeared the path was blocked.

Rita was looking around as well, but her sights were set on the skies. When asked, she replied, "There should be a barrier here…"

Doubtful, Karol looked up. "A barrier? Here? …are you sure? I mean, I'm pretty positive of the barrier locations, but…here?"

"Well, the last time I was here there was a barrier. I'm sure of it. I don't blame you though. When Nan told me about it, I was sceptical, too."

Tilting his head at the name, Yuri questioned Rita on this 'Nan.' Before answering she blinked once. "Oh…she's just someone from my guild." Under her breath she added, "…annoying brat…"

Karol sighed, dismissing the topic. As he walked ahead, he noticed the blastia blocking the path. Running up to it he was stopped by a knight. "No outsiders allowed!"

"My name is Karol Capel of the Imperial Blastia Research Laboratory. If I could, I'd like to see your superior for permission to investigate this blastia."

After a pause, the knight nodded quickly and ran off. Standing patiently, Karol looked at the blastia from his position. He was distracted when he heard yelling behind him. Turning, he saw Rita trying to get a look at the blastia, too. Blocked off from it, she turned away pouting. No doubt she'd get in trouble someway or another.

Estelle smiled at Karol when he turned her way. Glancing at Yuri, she turned back to Karol. "He sounded quite professional, didn't he?"

"Yeah. The Doc must know what he's doing." He looked troubled. "Hopefully we can pass through here soon. Flynn's already in Nor Harbor, I can feel it." Rita ran past, catching his attention. "Where did you run off to?"

Her temper was loose again. "Damn arrow! Broke the blastia…! That dragon freak! He's dead!! Dead!"

Trying to understand, Estelle went over her remarks. "Arrow? …Blastia…? Dragon…? …What?"

Regaining some calmness, Rita explained. "Some idiot on a dragon shot an arrow at the blastia! After he broke it he had the nerve to just…fly off!" Noticing the doubt on their faces, she added, "A lot of people here saw it happen!"

Beginning to run off again, she was halted as Estelle grabbed her arm. "Rita, what are you doing? You know you can't get close to that blastia!" Thinking it over, she stopped resisting. Instead she ran the other way.

Staring after her, Estelle sighed. "I'm not going to look for her if she gets lost." Sights on the blastia again, she noticed that Karol was examining it. He must've gotten the permit. While watching, she heard the sound of a spell being cast. Within a few seconds, there was smoke in the air.

Running back, Rita stood her position and started to yell. "Fire! Hey! Fiiire!"

Looking up, the knights saw the fire. Panicking, almost all of them ran toward the sight of the fire.

In disbelief, Estelle watched as Rita ran up to the blastia. Recalling Quoi Woods, she instantly knew what had happened. "She really is dedicated…"

Some of the left over knights noticed her. "Hey! What are you doing here!? Get away!" They ran around the blastia and seized her by the arms. "Agh! Let me go!" eyes wandering, they looked at Karol. "I-I'm with him!"

"Oh, so you're partners in crime?" reaching for Karol, the knight noticed the others coming back. "Hey! There's the girl!" As they ran past Estelle and Yuri, one of them stopped. "You were with her…Wait! There's a warrant for your-!"

Evading the knight, Estelle ran up to those holding Karol. With a quick flick of her wrist she knocked him out. No time for apology, she grabbed Karol's arm and started to run. Rita had already taken the advantage and was fighting off some knights herself.

Another knight pursued her and was about to catch her. Fortunately, Repede ran in, tripping him. He lost sight of her, not noticing the sound of rustling bushes either. Comrade now beside him, he got up and searched for the pink haired girl.

All three breathing heavily, they rested. Safety wasn't an issue for now. The trees made good camouflage. Moving on, there was another rustle. It seemed they had a visitor. Repede welcomed them with a growl.

Somewhat frightened, Rita walked out with her hands up. Sighing in relief, Yuri leaned against a nearby tree. "You really should be more careful, Rita. We were almost caught…"

"That blastia was just so mangled…I couldn't help myself…"

"I can kind of understand that, but…" Karol scratched his head and glared her way. "Why'd you have to get me involved?"

"…D-Don't bring up trivial details!" she slightly blushed. "A-Anyway, let's just see how far we can get on this trail. We don't exactly have a choice anyway…"

Beyond the bushes, more knights were heard. These were more familiar faces, however.

"I say, Estellise Heurassain! Come out of hiding!"

Leblanc walked by behind Adecor. "Lord Yuuuuuuri! You must return to the capital!"

Quietly watching the three go by, Karol turned to the two in hiding. "You sure have a lot of problems. …Just who are you guys?"

Avoiding the question, Estelle looked forward at the path ahead of them. "Which way are we supposed to go?"

Walking ahead, Rita turned her head left and right. "Let's see…I'd say…this way!" Indeed going 'this' way, she turned right and went on. The others caught up to her, just as she was investigating a peculiar plant.

"Wait, Rita! Don't touch it!" Yuri shouted. "'Inhaling the pollen of the Billybally leaf can lead to vertigo and strong feelings of exhaustion.'"

Still quite annoyed by the knight incident, Karol walked forward with an evil smile on his face. Now behind Rita, who had backed away from the plant, he shoved out his arm, exclaiming "Whoa!" As she was getting blasted by the pollen he shrugged. "Sorry! I should really watch where I'm going."

Yuri went past Karol and started to use healing artes. Finishing the spell, he stared at Rita. She was still standing in a daze. "…It looks like healing artes don't work on this. I guess she'll just have to recover naturally."

Estelle stopped Karol as he was walking a few steps back. "Karol, are you…interested in healing artes?"

He shot down the idea with a simple. "Nah."

Recovering, Rita turned to Karol, her hand in a fist. "You…runt! I'm…I'm gonna kill you…!"

Arms crossed he looked away. "I said I was sorry. Besides, think of this as your apology." Answering he eyes he finished, "…You know. For getting me caught up in that mess before."

Avoiding possible injury, Estelle suggested they go on ahead. Yuri nodded and the other two silently agreed. Both were in an angry staring contest with the other. Sighing, Estelle could only hope the knights wouldn't come after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was interesting. xD Right? …Right!?

Anyway, skits…with an abridged joke.

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italic, _**Rita is bold, **_**Karol is bold and italics**_

---

_**Research Manners**_

_Wow, Karol. You sounded so grown up when you were talking to that knight. It really sounded like you on official business!_

_**Um…I kind of **_**was**_** on official business. Anyway, thanks I guess…**_

So Rita. Does that prove it to you?

**What?**

_Oh right. I almost forgot._

_**Forgot what?**_

_Well, you know how Rita denied you were Capel._

Yeah, I was just wondering if this is proof enough that you're Capel.

…_Well?_

**Um, well…A-Anyone could just come and say they were Capel! That knight seemed pretty gullible, too!**

_Nope. She's still in denial._

-

_**Dragon Rider**_

_Hm... people have some weird hobbies. I mean, who just goes around, destroying blastia?_

_**Someone who's not too bright.**_

Or you know, it's some guy who's lonely and has nothing better to do.

_Now I'm curious. What do you think his reasons are?_

**Reason? More like excuse! Destroying blastia is unforgivable, period!**

Calm down Rita. It's not like Estelle is the dragon rider.

'**Dragon Rider'? More like 'dragon freak'! I wouldn't be surprised in the least if Estellise here was that jerk!**

_What!? I don't even know how to use a bow and arrow!_

**How would we know? You could easily be lying!**

_Take that back! –attacks Rita-_

_***sigh* Looks like my little lecture didn't stick.**_

How else are we going to stop it?

_**Brute force. –casting noise- Grant thee thy undefiled purity…**_

Um, girls…?

_Estelle _& **Rita **What!?

Ready for a shower?

_**Splash!**_

_Estelle _& **Rita **AAAAHH! –washed off screen-

-

_**Off the Beaten Path**_

Are you sure this is safe? I mean…this is a beast path, right?

**It's not like you to be worrying.**

You never know what could be lurking around the corner.

'_Expect the unexpected.'_

**That seems like a pointless saying. If you expect the unexpected, the unexpected is now expected. No point whatsoever.**

_You are unbelievable._

**So are you.**

_At least I didn't get us in trouble._

**Geez, you're still mad about that?**

_Why wouldn't I be? By now, we could've been around that blastia and on our way!_

She does have a point. I just hope Flynn can wait…

**We'll be fine! Just a few more minutes and we'll be out of here. I can feel it.**

_As long as we're not attacked by monsters…_

---

And now…some quotes from my (sort of) abridged~ …actually just my favorite 'scenes' from each part so far.

Sorry if some are kinda long

Same criteria for skits as is here

-

ZZZ…agh…um…snore…and…stuff that's sleepy…I'm totally not awake…

…_For the people are no match for the hordes of monsters that crawl the earth._

Huhzawhat!? Something totally woke me up! Or…someone! For the love of Flynn's rampant gayness, it's 3 in the morning! Doesn't that pink headed girl know people are trying to pretend to sleep!?

_Actually, yes. I was trying earlier in this episode._

Oh, that is IT! Reading aloud to the entire world is one thing, but breaking the fourth wall is MY job! Also being a badass!

_A badass? Right now you sound like a teenage girl._

Yeah, well. That shows what low funds give ya. Crappy voices.

_Also crappy scripts._

-

…five times…in one friggin sentence…I'M GONNA-Wait, you said I can change peoples' names?

_Yep yep._

Even NPCs?

_Actually, no. But this is an abridged series so anything can-_

Estellise is too long. Pinkie here we come.

_That's annoying you know._

Exactly.

_How would you like it if I named you 'Horse Radish'?_

Hah! Like you could-SWEET MOTHER OF CABBAGE, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

_I just did._

Well, how do you like this, Slut?

_SheMan!_

Petals!

_Homophebic_-_Damn, it doesn't fit!_

Hah! Liver!

_Thanks for pointing out my vitality, Sodia._

OH NO YOU DI'INT, WendeeLee

_-Big GASP- Oh, you Meanie!_

Hah, Meanie is noth-Hey! How come I'm still Sodia!?

_I didn't change your name. I just said meanie._

Ooh, that makes sense. …Huh, maybe we should stop renaming each other. I mean, it's only funny in the script because our names before our lines actually change.

_True. So, Estelle and Yuri?_

_For now._

…you know, this joke isn't funny without the script, either.

_I FEEL PRETTY~_

-

…Alright, we'll go to your room, but first I wanna snoop around Flynn's room. Maybe I can find some blackmail material. Hm…a picture I drew 16 years ago…a Pineapple Gel…a…Holy Bottle?

_OOH! Look! A love letter! …let's see…"To…"_

Yeah?

…_I'm not sure this could be a blackmail device for you. There'd be no point if you had it._

Wait, you mean…

_Yeah. Fluri, anyone?_

…So…are YOU gonna blackmail him?

_He might try to keep my blaster, so I'll hang onto this just in case._

…If I could just-

_No._

For one secon-

_No._

One peek-

_No._

It'd be funny-

_No._

Why noooooot?

_The gay is rubbing off on you. We need to get ouf of here. STAT. …and we should fix the door too. Who knows what could happen if the gay leaked out into the hall?_

…I don't think homosexuality is contagious…

_Of course it is! Look at half the yaoi pairings on the net! Most of them have only one that's WAAAY too interested in the other. Then what happens? Both are french kissing. Une! Deux! Trois~ -kissing noise-_

MENTALIMAGEMENTALIMAGEMENTALIMAGE!!! GETITOFF GETITOFF GETITOFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!

-

…_Hurry! Close the gate!_

HEY! No, No, NO! I'm not in yet! …stop letting it go down you bastards! This is my end! …I might as well die doing what I love! BADASS BASEBALL SLIDE! -makes it to the other side- huff…puff… …HOME F--KIN' RUN!!!

_That was more epic than all the tutorial fights combined!_

Phew…I thought I was dead. I mean, my life flashed before my eyes. …I really need to get a restraining order. Flynn was in there…A LOT. …Half the stuff I don't even remember me and him doing to-OHMIGOD, I'VE BEEN ASSULTED.

_Wow. That's like…against the law. You'd think he wouldn't do that, being a knight and all._

And here I thought I was still a virgin! Aghaghaghah!!

-

Okay, it's annoying the hell out of me. Why do you always say blastia after EVERY SINGLE SENTENCE? It's like you're one of those Animal Crossing morons!

**I DO NOT say blastia after every sentence!! … -long pause- …****blastia.**

HAH! SEE!? SEE!?

_That is quite the character trait. Just be glad we don't have those high pitched keyboards. –squeaky- 'I'…'U'…'V'…Ugh, drives me NUTS._

_**Speaking of character traits, what's yours Yuri?**_

Being an utterly awesome badass.

_No, that doesn't count. That's just your personality. It has to be a trait! Like…my infatuation with blasters or…Karol's tendency to point out the obvious or…Rita's Animal Crossing illness._

Or like Flynn's gayness?

_Yuri…that's like saying "Or like Yuri's skin?" It's a moot point. Flynn hasn't shown up yet, so he doesn't have a character trait anyway._

Uh I guess…Oh. My job being the fourth wall breaker. -cricket noise- …Oh damn. We weren't supposed to do that, were we?

-

:3 Like it? Tell me what you guys think. A lot of random junk, I know. If enough people seem to like it, I can see if me and my friends can actually do it. So tell me you opinion~

On topic, a new chapter might take awhile due to the above. It's so fun writing that abridged.


	27. Over the Hill We Go

Oh my gosh, I actually got around to writing a chapter! It's a miracle!

This chapter might be longer. …MIGHT. Just because it has a boss battle. …Speaking of boss battles, anyone notice what I've been doing with them? Five points for anyone who can guess!

…Five points for what? …I have no idea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**27 – Over the Hill We Go**

Billybally plants lined the path as the group headed further in. Having the experience of contacting one, Rita was always the farthest from them anytime one came by. Every time she moved to the side Karol smirked. This caused a chain reaction. Rita would shoot a glare at him and attempt to hit him. Estelle would then stop her, which caused the two girls to fight. At the end of the commotion, Yuri always sighed and said the exact same words, "You're almost as bad as siblings…"

There was a small clearing ahead. Reaching it, Estelle noticed the air seemed more crisp. She sniffed, smelling salt. What was the source of the sudden change?

Walking ahead, Rita stumbled when the ground shook. Everyone stood their ground, each of their hands reaching for their weapons. Cautiously, Rita scanned the area for the cause of the tremor. Sights up, she stared the creature in the eye. Her legs gave way and they started to shake. "No…that's one of the monsters that attacked Halure!"

Yuri looked up at the beast and whipped the sheath off his sword. "We'd better get rid of it. What if it attacks Halure again?"

Before Estelle spoke, she noticed the small glimpse Karol gave Yuri. "They have the barrier now. It won't be able to harm the people."

Classified as Gattuso by Rita, it slowly crawled to the side up on the cliff. It's eyes never left the four. Feeling nervous, Estelle brought her shield closer to her. Karol brought a spell book out of his bag. Flipping it open, he turned backwards and cast his spell. Sending fireballs at the younger cubs, he started to cast again as they were down. "Whatever the case, it seems we'll have to kill it anyway, now that we're surrounded."

Repede and Yuri turned toward the smaller Gattusos along with Karol for support. Rita and Estelle glanced at each other before eying the grown monster once more. They knew without a doubt that the other three could handle themselves, but worry cramped their minds as the two stared down the larger one.

With one leap, Gattuso was on the same level. The fight was on.

Unbelievably fast for its size, Gattuso dashed at Rita quickly sending her back with its tail. Knocking back one, he turned to Estelle. Running head first into her, she barely managed to hold up her shield. Stumbling to the side, she searched for Rita. She seemed okay, but Estelle didn't have the time to care. Gattuso wasn't allowing the two to gain an opening. Biting her near her stomach, he threw her backwards. Luckily she landed in a nearby bush. Her clothes were stained from her blood, however.

Barely able to hold herself upright, Estelle let her sword droop to the ground. She didn't have the strength to hold it up completely. She almost couldn't breathe.

Just as he was about to charge for her again, she closed her eyes. Was this the way she was going to die? Gattuso's cry of pain snapped her out of it. Her vision was going, but she could tell Rita had managed to attack it with her fireball spell. That had been the second time she'd saved her.

Kneeling to the ground, she watched her own blood drip down. It wasn't bleeding too much, but it still wasn't good. From what seemed to be far away, she could hear the sound of the battle. Spells being cast, roars of pain, the slashing of swords. She barely saw the shadow beside her until her vision cleared, and her blood stopped draining. With hesitation, she reached for Yuri's hand.

Healing her again, he smiled and headed back to the battle. Estelle stood rooted to her spot. Watching her companions, her grip tightened on her sword. "…I'm useless…"

Four against one, the odds should've been in the favour of the humans. However, the battle raged on, the group tired from the quick assault that Gattuso dished out. One of them could only distract him for so long, even so afterwards Yuri would have to heal them. A problem was quickly arising as it seemed Yuri was having trouble healing now. Only a matter of time before he couldn't anymore.

Karol looked down at the red circle beneath him. Fire magic worked best on the beast, but, like Yuri, the young genius mage was running out of energy. At this point, all he could manage were a few fireballs. That was when he wasn't running from Gattuso, so he barely managed to get any hits in. He had to cancel the spell because the attacks were now aimed at him.

Rita dashed at the monster, book colliding hard with its head. Roaring, the shear sound waves knocked her off her rapidly shaking feet. About to strike with the fatal blow, Rita put her arms up in protection through instinct. It wouldn't matter much, though.

Paw quickly coming down, it shot back bleeding as a small but swift projectile cut deep in. Gattuso cried out, allowing Rita to escape. Not only did the beast look at the attacker, the other four fighters did as well.

Arm still in the air after throwing her shield, Estelle brought it down to reveal her face. It was covered in scratches and bruises, but you would forget all that looking at the determination that painted her face. Getting in battle position, she taunted the enemy. "Hey! Over here! Play with me instead!" Taking up the challenge, Gattuso charged for her.

Standing her ground, Estelle stared straightforward, unwavering. Gattuso quickened his pace to its height. It was slightly slower due to the wound Estelle had inflicted, but it was still a force to be reckoned with. About to contact her, she swiftly jumped to the left revealing the Billybally behind her.

Unable to stop at such a speed, Gattuso ran straight into the flower. Instantly the pollen came out, stunning the beast. Plan in action, Estelle shouted out, "You're finished!"

The words came out with the same blast of energy as in Halure. A slight blue neon glow surrounding her body, Estelle moved quicker than before striking mercilessly at the downed creature. Sword far from the enemy, she brought it over herself, doing so, it also shined with a neon light. This light, however, was orange.

"Destruction Field!"

Bringing it down with all her might, her sword cut a clean gash straight through its stomach. The impact was so great, the blood rained down from above. Falling on Estelle, her glow lessened, and she stared down at the corpse before her. 'I won't be a burden. …Not anymore.'

Her companions rushed forward, amazed at the spectacle. Even Rita was impressed. "You…you killed it! …All by yourself!" such comments kept coming, but she was too exhausted to pay attention.

Finding her shield, she picked it up. Looking at it now, it almost seemed like a burden. A good defense was necessary for battle, but it got in the way more than it helped. She hadn't fought for a long time. Maybe she was just out of practice?

Coming back to earth, she followed behind the others when Rita had shouted, "Hey! Hurry up!"

Heading up the path, the scent from earlier became stronger. Yuri stopped for a moment. "Its…" he ran forward, allowing everyone else to come. Karol stopped, also. "This is…"

Estelle smiled and gazed out at the blue expansion before her. The sun shone down on her and the water, making it sparkle. "Yuri…it's the ocean…!"

"You're right…The wind feels great…" he closed his eyes. "I've seen pictures in books before, but…" looking out again, his smile matched Estelle's. "…I've never seen it up close like this."

Rita took a few steps closer. "Y-Yeah. People usually don't go outside the barriers, so not many people see the ocean." She glanced at Yuri. "If you and…I-If we keep travelling, you'll see all sorts of things. Like the jungle or the city of waterfalls..."

"Travelling…"

Estelle noticed Rita blushing. "You can see the ocean anytime you want. It's your own choice to keep going. You've made it this far…haven't you?"

Taking it into thought, he smiled again. "That's true."

"It _is_ quite a sight, but in short, you know its just water, right?" Karol tapped his foot and looked away when Rita turned.

"This is the first time you've seen it though, right?" Rita went closer and rustled his hair. "You were pretty moved back there too."

"St-Stop doing that!"

Continuing to scan the deep blue horizon, a thought came to Estelle's mind. "So this is the world the way he sees it…Flynn must've been here earlier…and looked at this same scene." She gave a small sigh. "He always told me to catch up with him. Easy for him to say."

Missing the point, Rita stated, "Nor Harbor's just around the corner. We'll catch up to him in no time."

"Heh…that's not what I meant."

Still impatient, Karol crossed his arms. "Whatever you meant, can we go already? There could be more Gattusos around the corner…"

Recalling the fight, everyone agreed and they set off down the hill. A few more paths, a few more monsters. There was a gap in some of the bushes up ahead. Pushing through them, the group stood back on the main path.

Karol coming out first noticed a bag on the ground. "What's this thing?"

Almost delighted at the sight of it, Rita explained. "That's a camping set. Travellers use them when towns are too far away and they need a rest."

Yuri looked closer at the bag. "Really? I guess we can save on inn money now."

"What? Camping sets are one use only. After one night, the basic barrier isn't in effect anymore."

"Basic barrier?" turning to Rita, he looked sceptical. "There's no blastia like that."

She sighed, annoyed. "It isn't a blastia. It's a device that gives off a smell the monsters find unpleasant. After a night the monsters get used to the smell so the area isn't safe to camp in anymore." Picking up the bag, she went on. "Why don't we set this up ahead? I personally am still pooped from that Gattuso fight."

Taking her advice, the four set up the tent and sleeping bags a way down the path. Resting her head on the pillow, Estelle worried. Would they get to Nor Harbor in time?

Before she could think further, she drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo, a somewhat longer chapter. I personally liked the battle scene. :D

I don't really have a favorite pairing in Vesperia. I like seeing them in slight action, though. …somehow I think I've developed a liking for YurixRita. …I don't know why. Please don't hate me D: For pairings, I plan for hints to everything, so don't think I won't show other things.

I myself think I've done an okay job with pairings so far. If you think one has been hinted at TOO much, please tell me. (I mean LANDSLIDE much, not "OH, there's one more sentence that's Yustelle rather than Fluri" or whatever xD)

…Don't bombard me with suggestions though. :C

Skits~

Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italics, _**Rita is bold, **_**Karol is italics and bold**_

---

_**Getting Stronger**_

**Estellise…Uh…thanks for…before.**

_Huh? What are you talking about Rita?_

**Well…Gattuso almost killed me but you stopped him. Thanks for…saving me.**

_That's what you're thanking me for? But…I don't deserve a thanks for it! You saved me earlier in the fight. I saved you as thanks!_

**It still could've killed me.**

…_**Yuri! Yuri! They're being nice to each other! Yuri! –leaves-**_

**Wh-What's that supposed to mean!?**

_It IS a rare moment…_

**Whatever the case…you're definitely stronger than before.**

_Stronger?_

**Yeah. At this point, I'd almost believe you were a knight.**

…_What do you mean 'almost'?_

-enters- Is it really true?

_-somewhat annoyed- Yes. Is it really that hard to believe we can be nice to each other?_

_**-comes in- Yes. Of course…it'd be more shocking if you were full out friends.**_

**Then we will be! Come on, Estellise! –drags Estelle off-**

_Wh-What!?_

_**That girl will do anything to prove me wrong, won't she?**_

-

_**A Mage's Concentration**_

_**-mumbling random words- …if the ancient civilization was the one…then blastia…why were the cores…no, that's not…**_

-enters- Hey Estelle…what are you doing?

_Well…I wanted to ask Karol something…but he's researching right now._

Then…why don't you poke him or something? I'm sure he won't mind.

_Did you forget what he told us? People are afraid of him because they interrupted him while researching! What if…what if he gets mad?_

Oh…I guess you're right.

**-enters- Hey guys. …what's going on?**

_I wanted to ask Karol something but…_

…**you forgot?**

_No…_

**Then what are you doing? He's right there. Ask him.**

He might get mad if we disturb him, though.

**Are you saying you're afraid of that little guy? …That's pathetic! Watch, nothing'll happen. –approaches Karol-**

Oh no… -leaves screen-

**Hey runt, Estellise-**

_**-casting noise-**_

**AAH! –blown a bit away-**

_**-extremely mad- URGH! I LOST MY PLACE! DAMN IT, DAMN IT! DAMN!! –casts again-**_

**Rita **& _Estelle _AAAAHHH!! –blown off screen-

_**-still mad- No respect for the aspect of learning…Now where'd that damn sentence go…?**_

-comes back- …wh-whoa…

-

_**Noble Rest**_

_**Hey Yuri. Seeing as you're a noble, are you sure you want to camp out?**_

Um, yeah. Why wouldn't I?

_**The ground isn't the comfiest place around.**_

I've slept on the ground before. I'm used to it.

…_**Why would YOU sleep on the ground?**_

When I was younger I didn't like beds. I'd always sleep on the floor. In fact, a lot of the time I'd pretend of was some adventurer and I would go outside and camp out.

_**Are you serious?**_

Yep. I still prefer camping to a comfortable bed to this day.

_**Yuri…you're a strange noble, y'know that?**_

Gee, thanks.

_**No, I mean…you're not snobby, you don't mind fighting and…that. It's just different from the norm.**_

Can't difference be a good thing?

_**While we're on the topic of difference…about Halure's-**_

_-comes in- What are you two talking about?_

Oh, Karol was about to say something about Halure.

_Halure? …um, okay. I'll just- -fake trip- Ow!_

Estelle? Man, you're clumsy. Let me see.

_Thanks Yuri. …Now that I think about it, Rita said she still has pains from the Gattuso battle. Maybe you should see what you can do to help._

Really? Good idea. –leaves-

…_**Way to change the subject.**_

-

There weren't many skits this time. Bare with me!

…someone's coming soon. :D


	28. Storms in the Harbor

This chapter was hard to decide where the ending point was. Hopefully I manage to pull off an okay ending here. C:

MR. KNIGHTBOY ARRIVES!

Flynn: I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that.

Too bad Mr. Knightboy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**28 – Storms in the Harbor**

Clouds drifted in front of the sun occasionally on the way to the harbor. As the group trotted on, darker clouds rolled in. Staying in position, they let down a few drops of rain. The rain came down harder with every step. Not wanting to be completely drenched, Estelle and the others quickened their pace.

Arriving at the entrance of the harbor, the four took in their surroundings. It seemed gloomy and dark in the town. This wasn't the expected atmosphere.

Yuri paused for a moment while the others continued forward. "I thought a port town would be more…lively than this."

"Well, it seems like the perfect place for your thief to hang out, Estelle." Karol shrugged. "Anyway, let's find an inn before we get soaked."

"But Karol…the thief is in Torim Harbor, remember?"

Brushing off Estelle's question, he replied, "They're probably pretty similar."

Rita shook her head. "No. Only Nor Harbor is scummy like this. It's all because of the empire's influence. Y'see…"

Before she could continue, pleads were heard a ways away. "Please! You have to understand! We haven't been able to launch the boats lately…Surely you know we can't pay our taxes like this!"

One of the men before the peasant looked down mockingly. "Well, you'd better catch the Rhybgaro beast then. How many times do we have to tell you? If you catch the Rhybgaro, all your taxes will be pardoned. Unless…you don't want to see your son again?"

Kneeling further he started to plea again. "No! Please! Not my son!" he watched with his wife as the two walked away. Both hung their heads in despair.

Disgusted, Karol glared and crossed his arms. "Savages…"

"This is exactly what I meant by the empire's influence. The magistrate hired here is an imperial big shot who does whatever he wants. So…" Rita stared after the tax collectors. "…there's no one to complain to if his henchmen act like that."

Estelle listened to every word intently. Each made her more depressed. She had to find some way to help these people. She _had _to…

Deep in thought once again, she started to walk forward, not paying attention. Despite the protests from his wife, the peasant began walking as well. Neither looking where they were going, the two bumped into each other and fell over. Instantly out of thought, Estelle started to apologise.

"Estelle! Honestly…" Yuri rushed over to the man and bent down. "Let me take care of that."

Unsuccessfully wiping off water from her skirt, Estelle tuned in on the conversation. Although her husband had just been healed, his wife still looked troubled. "I…I can't afford this treatment."

Rita stood by, tapping her foot. "Shouldn't you be saying something else?" the wife looked up confused. Rita sighed. "Wow, have you people been robbed of your manners along with your money?" Quickly taking the point, she stood up and bowed toward Yuri. "Th-Thank you most kindly."

A shuffle of feet sounded from behind her. Estelle looked back to see a figure run into an alley. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, warning her of danger. Unfortunately, she couldn't understand their language, and she walked down the secluded path.

Boxes were all that stood in the alleyway. About to turned back, another flash of lightning revealed shadows from above. Quickly drawing her weapons, she got ready for battle as three red-eyes dashed for her.

Two jumped up the walls enclosing the path while one charged straight for her. Knocking back the one with a Star Stroke she shifted her attention to the other two. Slashing at the right one, she quickly turned to block the other's dagger. The three assassins weren't going to make this easy.

Pushing back the dagger, Estelle won that confrontation. Dealing with yet another one, she slashed at the remaining two while spinning. This allowed her closer to the exit. Now the assassins were the cornered ones. About to strike, another ran by, nearly knocking her over, and beat her to the punch.

Shaking off the impact, she tilted her head up to see a familiar face. Tightly clutching his knight sword, he smiled down at her. "Estellise, I'm glad you're safe!"

"Flynn! I…hey! That's my line!" Sending out another Star Stroke, she added. "You know you can call me 'Estelle', right?"

"It wouldn't be any fun if I called you that!" his smile wavered. "I've been looking all over for you."

Estelle turned back to the two she had knocked over earlier. "…As much as I have?"

Dashing forward, Estelle and Flynn met the assassins in a clash. Slashing this way and that, the two flipped backwards, dodging the ambush from behind. Landing, they each sent out a shockwave, knocking all three into the boxes which tumbled on top of them.

Breathing heavily, Estelle turned her back to the boxes. "I'm glad that's over…"

"Not quite."

Hearing his sword, Estelle brought up her shield to defend against Flynn's attack. Flynn pushed against her shield. "Heh…It's looks like…you've improved…I'm happy."

Shield pushed to the side, Estelle jumped avoiding his other strikes. Finally managing to put up her shield again, she spoke back. "Then look happier! …And please stop attacking me! What's gotten into you?"

Slashing to the side, his sword hit the wall close to a piece of paper. "This!"

Seeing the badly drawn imitation of her, Estelle got to her feet. "I…I actually wanted to talk to you about this."

"Why? …So you can explain how this happened?" Flynn sheathed his sword and looked disappointed. "I never thought that you, of all people, would ever take up a life of crime."

Turning away, avoiding the guilt that came with his stare, Estelle said quietly, "It's not that simple Flynn." She took a few steps forward. "I…I never intended to…uh oh."

Yuri's voice rang through the alley. "…Estellise? I heard a ruckus over here and…" he stared shocked at the knight who stared back with the same expression.

Estelle smiled and pointed her finger. "Perfect timing."

"Flynn!?" running up to the knight, Yuri punched him in the arm. "What's the deal!? How could you just leave me behind like that!? Ooh when I'm done with you…"

Flynn put up his arms in defence. "U-Uh…I-I'm sorry! L-Lord-"

"I've told you already! Just _Yuri_!"

Pondering for a moment, Flynn smiled. "…Please. Come this way…_Yuri_."

Dragged by the arm, Yuri shouted. "Wha-I'm not done yet…!"

Estelle smiled awkwardly as she watched the two head for the inn. "…I guess I'd better go find Rita and Karol…"

Much to her surprise, she found the two outside the inn. There was a small cover over where they were standing, but it still wasn't all that dry. When she attempted to open the door Rita looked over at her. "Hey, some guy just dragged Yuri right by us. …so, that was Flynn?" seeing her nod, she continued, "Well, I don't think you'd be able to get a word in edgewise right now. It looks like they'd be in there a while."

Karol looked up from his bodhi blastia. "Why don't you walk around and see what you can find out until they're done talking?"

'Yes, let _me _do the walking…' Estelle sighed. She was already dripping to the core, why not get a little more wet?

Walking around, her feet splashed in a few more puddles. Looking up at the sky, the clouds seemed just as dark as before. Wouldn't they let up soon? The amount of rain they let out was too great an amount for it to continue on this long. Something didn't seem…right.

Talking to the townsfolk, Estelle soon realised that Torim was out of the question. Many said that boats weren't being launched at all. Others said that if a boat was launched it was fired on for disobedience. Some people strayed from the boat topic and warned her to get out of Nor soon, or she'd be forced to pay taxes as well.

Her sadness of the state of the town quickly changed. Now she felt angry that the empire could ever allow this kind of behaviour and suffering. She would do something about it, even if it killed her. This kind of torture was too much for her.

Heading back to the inn, she noticed Rita and Karol still standing outside. When she approached they went up to her. Together they headed into the dry warm room of the inn.

Opening another door to another room, Estelle peered inside. Flynn nodded at her as he saw her. Coming in, she looked at Yuri. He was crossing his arms and looked annoyed until he noticed her. Rising out of his chair, Flynn walked to a different position and faced the group. "Yuri has told me your story so far."

"Oh…Flynn, I…"

"There's no need to explain, Estellise. I now understand why you've done everything so far. You're chasing a blastia thief."

"Yes. Once we can get to Torim I'll finally be able to catch him."

"…That's where we have a problem." The room became silent. Everyone's eyes were directed at Flynn. "Whatever the reason, the imperial law cannot allow jailbreak, the obstruction of officers or trespassing."

Yuri tilted his head awkwardly. "Oh…It looks like I've told him everything…Sorry."

"It's alright." She paused before going on. "I mean…I did all that stuff."

"Then I assume you're ready to except your punishment."

Getting out of his chair, Yuri stared at the knight. "…Flynn?"

"Crime needs to be met with punishment. You should know that, Estellise."

The door opened, breaking the silence. Another knight walked in followed by a mage. The female knight slightly bowed toward Flynn. "Sir, we have our report."

About to speak, the mage was cut short when he noticed Karol. "You! What are you doing here!?" pointing at him accusingly, he continued. "I heard you refused an imperial request for assistance!"

"…Hey Doc. Who's that?"

"Got me."

Adjusting his glasses the other mage turned away. "Hmph…Like I care a whit about you either."

Flynn looked upon the awkward situation. "I'll make the introductions. This is my second in command Sodia." She bent her head as a hello. "That's Witcher. He's a mage that helped us in Aspio when we required assistance. This is my…"

Taking a closer look at Estelle, Sodia drew her sword. "Sir! She's the woman from the wanted poster!" Putting up his hand, Flynn replied, "At ease Sodia. She is a friend of mine." Sodia looked back at him in disbelief. "But sir! She's a wanted criminal!" Nodding, Flynn explained. "I've just heard her story. Although she is guilty of minor crimes, the wanted posters have false accusations on them. Once I've finished my business here, I'll take her back to the capital. She will face her punishment."

Every word pierced her conscience. Instead of pain, the words brought guilt.

Lowering her sword reluctantly, Sodia apologised. "M-My apologises, Sir." Attention turning to the mage, she said, "Witcher, let's have your report."

Stepping forward, Witcher began his report. "I believe the strange weather patterns lately have been caused by a blastia." Rita and Karol's attention was instantly grabbed. "Rainy seasons have always been bountiful here. However, this does not explain why the storms worsen anytime a boat leaves port."

"A blastia that controls the weather? I've never heard of something like that." Karol went into thought. "Wait…the aque blastia…the ruins…it couldn't be…"

"Strange aer activity has also been reported near the magistrate's residence."

Flynn was quiet for a moment. "So magistrate Ragou is involved in this as well…"

Repeating the two last words, Yuri questioned, "As well?"

"Magistrate Ragou has raised the taxes to an insane amount. Letting a beast loose in the wild called Rhybgaro he amuses himself by forcing those who can't pay their taxes to hunt it. He claims he'll pardon their taxes if they can."

Yuri's voice took a dark turn. "How cruel…"

Yawning, Karol turned toward Estelle. "Today's been rough. Why don't we discuss this more in the morning? We could always stay at this inn."

Looking back at Flynn, Estelle nodded. "Yes…let's do that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was surprisingly longer than normal.

Must be all the talking. xP

Skit time yet again.

Yuri, _Estelle, _**Rita, **_**Karol**_

---

_**Your Reason**_

_Hey…Yuri._

Yeah, Estelle?

_I think it's about time you tell me your reason._

My reason…for what?

_Looking for Flynn._

Oh…

_You said you'd tell me when we found him, so…_

Well…it's not as impressive as you're hoping for. Before he left, me and him…

_Yes?_

Uh…I knew he was going on a pilgrimage and…I never really got to go outside the castle, right?

…_and?_

…And what? I asked him to take me along.

…_That's it?_

See? I told you it's not that impressive.

_But…didn't you basically do that…with me? We're not on a pilgrimage but…why did you still want to find him?_

I wanted to give him a piece of my mind for leaving me behind.

_-Sigh-_

-

_**Soaking Wet**_

_**Ugh, this rain is so annoying!**_

**Tell me about it! I'm drenched! …this is my only pair of clothes!**

_You're right…this is my only pair too…_

That's not good. You might catch a cold if you wear damp clothes.

…_**Not to mention that's white.**_

_-embarrassed- J-Just where are you looking!?_

_**Looking? …What!? –blushing- NO! I wasn't-That's just-Ew! No!**_

_What do you mean 'Ew'!?_

_**You've got the wrong idea!**_

**Wow Doc. I never thought you were the perverted type.**

_**Per-I'll make you the roasted type! –casting sound-**_

**Aah!!**

…_**What?**_

…**Hah! The rain put out your fireballs! Now come here you little-**

_**NOO! –runs away-**_

**You're not much without your magic! –runs after him-**

-

**Condition: **See the skit "Getting Stronger"

…_**Friends?**_

**-comes in- Oh, Estellise. There you are.**

_Huh? You were looking for me? …what did I do?_

**What did you do? You didn't do anything. I wanted to…start over.**

_What? …Oh, this is about what Karol said, isn't it?_

**O-Of course not! Now…I'll start off by…saying sorry.**

_Sorry?_

**-reluctantly- About…everything…before.**

…_this is hard for you, isn't it?_

**No…not at all…**

_Suuure…Um, Rita? You don't need to do this. …In fact, I'd prefer if you didn't. You're kind of…creeping me out._

**Creeping you out? … -angry- So here I try to be nice to you, and you're creeped out!? Pft, some 'friend' you are.**

_Ah…there's the Rita I know and love._

_**-pops in out of nowhere- Love?**_

**Rita **& _Estelle _Agh!

**How…How much did you hear?**

_**Oh, just some things. So you love each other, huh? Wow, that's **_**way**_** more surprising than you being friends!**_

**WHAT!?**

_I DON'T-_

_**Nice to see you two getting along. Ta Ta~ -leaves-**_

**Hey! What are you doing!? …don't you DARE say anything to Yuri! –follows-**

_L-L-Love? H-Her!?_

-

Ah, skits are the joy of all this.

…You know, I think I'm just pulling some of these ideas out of my… -ahem-

ANYWAY, look forward to more! More means farther in the story! Farther in the story means more things happening!


	29. Notification

Notification for upcoming Vesperia Switched chapters.

Due to an unfortunate event (my sister plugging in the comp wrong which caused my dad to try and plug it in right which caused him to bump the computer tower and knocked it over causing my computer to become unusable.) I won't be able to post a chapter for…quite some time.

Sorry for the inconvenience. As soon as I can I'll replace this notification with an actual chapter.

I WILL BE BACK.


	30. Apology, Fight and Goodbye

So…hi.

Yeah, I started writing a fic in another section on and its going a lot faster and longer then Switched so…I have bad news.

I'm dropping Switched.

Before some flaming starts I do want to point out that at the VERY FIRST CHAPTER I said that 'I'm doing this for practice and for fun'. After that I may have said that I'd go all the way, but for that I apologize. At this point, the fun has been drained out of it for me. I hope you guys can understand (which you probably can, since you guys are awesome)

But, as a parting gift, I'll write a section with an argument between Nan and Karol.

This would've happened at Caer Bocram, right after Rita was fired.

I hope you enjoy and can forgive me~

* * *

Having just crushed Rita publically, the girl continued, "This area is under the authority of the Hunting Blades! Leave at once!"

Karol turned his head to the side and snorted. "Well, THAT isn't suspicious."

Easily irritated it seemed, Nan turned his way. "What did you say!?"

Unfazed by her sudden anger, Karol went on to explain, "To be honest…it just strikes me as suspicious. I mean…why do you need authority over this place? Can't a warning be enough? Like," he imitated her in a teasing voice, "'Oh, look out! There are tough monsters here! You might be killed!' …or something?" shrugging, he added, "Doesn't the authority seem the least bit suspicious to you?"

Looking highly annoyed, Nan replied with, "Why should I bother telling you? Not like it'll get through your thick skull."

Immediately, Karol underwent his anger transformation, "WHERE DO YOU-" he stopped, reconsidering his words. "Wait…you're right. I DO have a thick skull. You know, to protect my precious brain." Smirking at Nan, he continued, "I guess yours isn't so precious since you're an airhead."

Irritation turned to anger on Nan's face. "How dare you mock the authority of the Hunting Blades!"

"Well, I can't help but mock it when your weapons look like chairs." Highly enjoying his victory in the debate, Karol didn't notice the others turning to venture further into the maze.

Her anger raised even more, Nan shouted, "Who are you to question the weapons of the Hunting Blades!?"

Taking on a look of surprise, Karol pointed to himself in purposeful stupidity, "Me? …I'm the Genius Mage from Aspio, Karol Capel."

Instantly a 'well-thought' comeback came from Nan, "Genius? More like dumbass."

The moment the comment reached his ears, Karol pulled his goggles over his eyes and feigned pain, "AAH! The wit! It's _blinding_!" finished with his little display, he grinned up at his opponent. "…at least I wasn't ditched by my friends."

It was then Nan's turn to be smug. "Really? …so where did the other three that entered with you go?"

After checking for his friends, Karol gave a response that Nan wasn't expecting. "…Not listening to you, obviously."

With shock in her eyes, she stared down the path the three had left on. Anger filled her once more as she shouted again at Karol, "…How dare you trick me!"

He only shrugged. "Trick you? They _actually _ditched me."

"Ha! I told you!"

"What are you laughing at?" his stare was slightly confused; "You basically just failed your job. Looks like Rita's not the only one gettin' fired today…"

Stuttering sounds that were attempts at words, Nan finally leapt down. She ran off further into the maze, probably to inform her leader. Karol's stare had followed her, but then directed toward where the others had gone. "…I guess I should go find them…"

* * *

Hopefully you liked it.

If you really like the idea of role switching there's another fic called 'Nobility' by Dieuwtjin. Its very well written and the chapters are much longer. I would suggest reading that if you liked this.

Well, I might write more in the Vesperia section later but as for this story…

Good bye, I hope you liked it while it lasted!

And…I'm sorry if this disappoints you.


End file.
